HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL
by Bruno P. L
Summary: História abandonada! QUANDO VOCÊ TEM QUE ESCOLHER ENTRE SEU PROVÁVEL DESAFETO E SEU VERDADEIRO E CERTO INIMIGO, O QUE VOCÊ FAZ? SALAMANDRA RIDDLE TEVE QUE FAZER ESSA ESCOLHA E, ESSA ESCOLHA AFETOU A VIDA DE... HARRY POTTER.
1. TRAILER

SÉRIE:

O TOQUE DO AMOR

PARTE 1

FIC:

HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL

FICHA DA FIC:

Nome: HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL

Gênero: Aventura/Romance

Classificação: pg13 (não recomendo para menores de treze anos, porque podem existir cenas que alguns pais e/ou algumas pessoas consideram violentas e impróprias;

mas, se você tem menos de treze anos e quer ler... Se você acha que tem maturidade e se seus pais não importam, vá em frente!).

Shipper: Harry Potter / Personagem Original, Ronald Weasley / Hermione Granger, Outros.

Spoilers: 4.

Tipo de fic: Fanfic longa.

Resumo:

Após um quarto ano movimentado e triste, Harry Potter volta para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, a fim de cursar seu quinto ano. Mas, se o garoto

achou o quarto ano difícil, vai achar o quinto ano bem mais indigesto! A chegada de uma nova garota - um perigo assumido aos contrários a Voldemort (ou

será que não?) - e uma decisão surpreendente de Dumbledore tornará o ano do "menino que sobreviveu" bem difícil! O amor e o ódio, o bem e o mal se confrontarão

dentro de uma pessoa e ela terá de decidir qual caminho seguirá (o das trevas, ou o da luz). Quando nos encontramos em uma bifurcação de um labirinto,

qual caminho devemos seguir? Ah, decisão difícil! Principalmente quando nossa decisão pode pesar na balança, quando nossa decisão pode ser importante para

decidir a vitória em uma guerra!...

Observação: Em Hogwarts.

() IMPORTANTE: Leiam o prefácio!

Beta Reader: Belle Lestrange.

Disclaimer: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos. Traduzindo... Tirando alguns personagens

e lugares que criei, nada disso aí é meu! O universo potteriano pertence todo à J. K. Rowling, ouviu? Ei! Eu não ganho nada pra escrever esta história

não, tá? Então, pega leve! Kkkkk!!! Ah! Acho que não custa nada deixar um comentário, né?

TRAILLER:

Após um ano conturbado,

"De muito longe, acima de sua cabeça, ele ouviu uma voz fria e

aguda dizer: "Mate o outro."

Um zunido, e uma segunda voz que arranhou o ar da noite:

- Avada Kedavra!"

Harry Potter volta para a casa dos Dursley

- Acorde logo, garoto imprestável! - Gritou o tio Valter.

E vai ganhar uma nova amiga

Harry se sentia só. Então, foi nesse momento que entrou pela janela algo que fez Potter se sentir melhor: voando imponente, entrou no quarto do menino

uma bela fênix; contudo, não era Fawkes - a fênix de Dumbledore -, mas outra fênix. O animal pousou no colo do garoto e ele pode ler, escrito na patinha

da ave, um nome: Ágata.

Um aviso

[(...) Eu vou te observar, Potter. (...)

E o começo de mais um ano em Hogwarts.

- Ah, finalmente estou em casa! - Disse Harry.

Uma nova aluna...

- Eu sou Riddle, Salamandra Riddle! - Disse a garota, com ar superior, petulante, prepotente e tom ríspido na voz, encarando diretamente Harry. - E vou

acabar com você, Potter.

Discussões...

- Você é, sem dúvida, a pior coisa que seu pai já fez! - Harry falou, com ódio na voz.

- Ah, é? Pensei que, para você, a morte de seus pais fosse a pior coisa... - Respondeu Salamandra, irônica.

- Ora, Riddle! Pode parecer estranho, mas você consegue ser pior que qualquer morte! Você é o inferno!

- É mesmo, Potter? Fico feliz com isso!

- Você é tão inútil, imprestável e demoníaca, que nem seu pai ama você! Aliás, nem ele nem sua mãe!

- Cale-se, Potter! Cale-se!

- Seu pai ordenou ao seu comensal que te prendesse, porque sabia que você era perigosa até pra ele! E, sua mãe... Preferiu ir pra Azkaban a cuidar de você!

- Cale-se, Potter!

- Você é desprezível! Tanto, que nem seus pais quiseram você! Até eles a rejeitaram!

- Eu te odeio, Potter! Você é dez vezes pior que o Lorde das Trevas!

- Só porque eu disse a verdade? Você sabe que é desprezível, Riddle! Ninguém gosta de você!

- [Estupefaça!

Mas, quando chegar a hora da verdade,

- Por que você me ajudou, Riddle?

- Eu não te ajudei, Potter... Eu só trouxe você aqui, porque eu queria matar você com minhas próprias mãos!

- O quê?

Tudo será revelado...

- Ora, Potter! Você é culpado sim! Culpado de tudo, de todo o meu sofrimento! Por sua culpa eu fiquei presa num quarto escuro por... Uns quatorze anos!

Por sua culpa, minha vida foi um inferno! E, agora, você vai pagar por isso!

Duas palavras...

- [Avada Kedavra!

E um sentimento...

- Não, não pode ser!

Do ódio,

- Você não morre mesmo, hem, Potter? - Provocou Salamandra. - Joguei em você, com toda a força possível, dois balaços e quatro bastões! E joguei nessa

sua cabeça de burro! E você, ainda assim, sobreviveu. Como pode? Você tem muita sorte, Potter!

- Eu te odeio, Riddle! Eu te odeio!

Ao amor,

- [Vípera Evanesca! - Salamandra gritou, mas, não adiantou.

A serpente gigante, conjurada por seu pai e deixada ali há algum tempo, continuava avançando na direção de Potter, preparando o pior dos botes. Salamandra

tentou novamente:

- [Vípera Evanesca!

Novamente, nada. A cobra continuava a avançar. Então, quando o réptil ia dar o bote, Salamandra se jogou na frente de Harry, usou um feitiço expulsório

para jogar o garoto para longe do animal e recebeu o ataque. Ela foi atingida... A mordida da cobra doía, muitíssimo! E, o veneno... Ah, em duas horas

ela estaria morta... Morta! Salamandra se sentiu fraca... Ela caiu no chão. A serpente preparou outro bote. (...)

Você será levado!

- Vem comigo, Potter!

Harry hesitou... Ir... Com ela? Com a prole do inominável?

- Você prefere ser morto por Ton Riddle, Potter? Vem comigo! Rápido!

HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL

- Eu sou Riddle, Salamandra Riddle! - Disse a garota, com ar superior, petulante, prepotente e tom ríspido na voz, encarando diretamente Harry. - E vou

acabar com você, Potter.

Você vai se emocionar!

- Professor... Eu não entendi...

- É o amor, Harry...

- Amor?

- Sim, Harry, é o amor, a magia mais poderosa, temida e desconhecida pelos bruxos das trevas.

AQUI, NO FFANFICTION!!! NÃO PERCAM!


	2. PRÓLOGO

SÉRIE:

O TOQUE DO AMOR

PARTE 1

FIC:

HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL

PREFÁCIO

Olá, meus caros leitores! Por favor, leiam o prefácio!

Bem, a quem já me conhece da fic "A VIDA EM JOGO", seja bem-vindo novamente à leitura de uma fic minha! A quem me lê pela primeira vez, seja bem-vindo! E... Espero que gostem!

Esta fic foi uma idéia que tive, a partir da leitura de outras fics. Escrevo uma fic a partir do livro 6 e é bem legal fazer isso. Contudo, a J. K. eliminou nos livros 5 e 6 personagens que acho interessantes: Sirius e Dumbledore. Então, pensei em criar uma fic a partir do livro 4 e reescrever o quinto e o sexto ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Quero explorar algumas coisas que acho interessantes e, quem conhece meu estilo de escrever, sabe que pode esperar personagens originais bem interessantes e complexos no quesito personalidade. Esta fic é a primeira de uma trilogia de fics que pretendo escrever. A trilogia se chama: "O TOQUE DO AMOR". Esta fanfic ("HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL") retratará o quinto ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Sendo assim, é importante, para ler a fic, que você tenha lido até o livro 4. A fic que seguirá esta e será, portanto, a segunda da trilogia, será "HARRY POTTER E A FIDELIDADE DA PROLE", que retratará o sexto ano de Harry na escola de magias onde ele estuda. A terceira e última fic da trilogia retratará o sétimo ano de Potter em Hogwarts e se chamará "HARRY POTTER E A FORÇA DO AMOR". Essa trilogia é inspirada na série "VARINHA DE PRATA" da Ângela Miguel e também em outras fics que retratam o assunto "filha de Voldemort"; contudo, fiquem tranqüilos: minha abordagem será bem diferente! Ao longo dos capítulos desta fic eu darei algumas informações sobre ela... Por exemplo... Quais fics serviram de inspiração... E mais algumas coisas... Bom, é um projeto grande e ousado, principalmente depois que a J. K. publicar o sétimo livro; contudo, estou bem disposto a trabalhar nele e espero contar com vocês, leitores. Tenham paciência comigo nos momentos difíceis e, principalmente, mandem comentários! Só mais uma coisa: nenhum personagem dessa fic é perfeito, por mais que possa parecer, a princípio, isso. Todos aqui têm sua força e suas fraquezas. Portanto, não desistam já no prólogo... A primeira impressão de alguém não é a que fica, é apenas a primeira. Continuem lendo e vocês terão personagens originais ricos no quesito personalidade...

Espero, sinceramente, que vocês gostem! Curtam a série "O TOQUE DO AMOR"! Curtam esta fic! E, por favor, comentem! Obrigado!

PRÓLOGO

A mansão Malfoy... Ah, quantos segredos será que estão escondidos lá? Certamente muitos, inúmeros, infindáveis! Lá estão escondidos tantos segredos!!! Nem vocês, nobres leitores, nem eu, humilde escritor, somos capazes de imaginar o que aconteceria se dois dos segredos daquela morada sombria fossem revelados... Mas todos nós saberemos o que acontecerá quando um deles for revelado... Talvez, o segredo mais escondido e perigoso da mansão; talvez, a chave da vitória do bem; talvez, o triunfo do mal ou, talvez, a maior prova de que o bem e o mal existem, são apenas estados temporários do ser humano e, podem - e devem - coabitar. A mansão Malfoy...

Era o primeiro dia de Draco Malfoy em casa. Uma enorme festa estava sendo dada, para comemorar a volta do Lorde das Trevas. Ah, Voldemort merecia mesmo! Ele era demais! E não seria um Harry Potter qualquer que destruiria toda a grandeza do Lorde!

A noite corria. A festa estava excelente! Muita comida, muita bebida... Tudo do bom e do melhor! Claro! Afinal, as festas na mansão Malfoy eram sempre assim! O que Draco não sabia, mas, muito em breve descobriria, era que bem perto dali, em um dos cômodos secretos de sua mansão, alguém não compartilhava daquela enorme alegria, daquele enorme banquete. Alguém capaz de mudar o destino de uma guerra, alguém que recebeu um treinamento duro, frio, calculista e de pedra; alguém que esperava por um encontro... Alguém que simplesmente queria poder voar!

Draco se fartou de tanto comer e beber. Em seguida, divertiu-se maltratando seus "amigos" (para não dizer, puxa-sacos). Depois, ele se sentou em um canto e ficou observando tudo. Ele se lembrava... A entrada triunfal do Grande Lorde na festa... Os planos dele... Ah, tudo era tão maravilhoso! Agora o garoto estava ali, sentado, em um canto, apenas observando. Ele olhava para seu pai e via a felicidade estampada no rosto do homem... Mas, no rosto de Voldemort, não havia alegria. Como ele conseguia ser tão frio? Certamente, muito treinamento! Voldemort era, indubitavelmente, um grande bruxo!

Aos poucos os convidados iam embora. Até o Professor Severo Snape compareceu! Que festa! Mas, agora que a madrugada avançava e o dia vinha chegando, todos se iam. Um a um, iam saindo os convidados. O último deles foi o professor de Poções de Hogwarts. Ele ficou bastante tempo conversando com o Lorde das Trevas. O que será que conversavam? Ah, não importava! Snape também se foi.

Então, ficaram só Voldemort, Lúcio (os dois sentados na sala), Draco (no cômodo vizinho) e Narcissa (que estava, provavelmente, na cozinha dando ordem aos elfos para limparem a mansão).

Voldemort disse a Lúcio:

- E então, Lúcio, você a guardou para mim? Você a treinou?

- Sim, claro, Milorde!

- E... Como ela está? Forte?

- Claro, Milorde!

- Ah, que bom! Eu quero vê-la!

- Claro, Milorde. Deixe-me só ir na frente, para avisá-la de que o senhor quer vê-la!

- Sim, Lúcio.

Draco ouviu a conversa. O que seu pai escondia, e onde? Ele queria saber! E ele saberia! Afinal, era um Malfoy e o que quer que fosse estava em SUA casa! Se ele soubesse o que viria, jamais teria tal curiosidade... Por que, às vezes, procuramos aquilo que será nossa perdição?

Lúcio e Voldemort caminhavam lado a lado. Draco ia escondido atrás, fazendo de tudo para não ser notado. Eles entraram em uma passagem secreta que Draco não conhecia. Então, passaram por um corredor. Que lugar sombrio! Era fantástico! Chegando a uma porta, Lúcio falou:

- Milorde, vou entrar e avisá-la da sua presença... Tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar. Ela o espera há tanto tempo! Foi ela quem criou aquela poção... Aquela que Rabicho fez para o senhor voltar...

- Sim, eu sei, Lúcio. Ela é boa mesmo! Mas, também... É minha filha!

- Sim, Milorde, e é por isso que ela é tão boa. Bom, vou avisá-la. Por favor me espere aqui.

- Sim, Lúcio.

O patriarca da família Malfoy entrou no cômodo escuro e sujo. Quem viveria ali? Draco não sabia. Eis que Voldemort se volta para ele e diz:

- Ei, garoto! Eu sei que você está aí! Pode chegar mais perto de mim... Achou que podia enganar o Lorde das Trevas? - Voldemort gargalhou. - Não precisa temer... Hoje estou de muito bom humor e, pelo seu interesse, acho que já consegui um bom partido para minha filha...

Filha? Draco tinha ouvido direito? Ele disse... Filha? Como? Draco se aproximou. Voldemort, então, falou:

- Ah, garoto, você será um par perfeito para ela!

Concomitantemente a isso, Lúcio dizia:

- Salamandra! O Lorde das Trevas está aqui e quer vê-la!

- Meu pai? - Salamandra abriu um sorriso, talvez o primeiro de toda a sua vida. - Então... A poção que eu criei... Deu certo?

- Sim, Salamandra, deu. E seu pai quer vê-la. Portanto, prepare-se!

- Claro! Eu esperei tanto por isso! Meu pai...

Lúcio saiu e avisou ao mestre:

- Milorde, a garota já sabe do senhor e ficou muito feliz com a sua volta! Ela também quer muito vê-lo!

- Ah, Lúcio, obrigado!

Voldemort entrou no cômodo horroroso. Salamandra abriu mais o sorriso e correu na direção do pai, a fim de abraçá-lo. Ela gritou, contente:

- Pai! Eu esperei tanto por esse momento!

A menina vinha com os braços abertos...

Então, o Lorde Negro retirou a varinha das vestes, apontou para Salamandra e gritou:

- [Crucio!

A primeira expressão que se pôde ver no rosto de Salamandra Riddle foi de surpresa. Ela não esperava por isso, não mesmo! Em seguida, atingida pela maldição, a garota caiu no chão e sentiu dor... Muita dor! Por que o pai fazia isso com ela? Por quê? Ora! Ela o ajudou a voltar! Ela o esperou! Por que ele fazia isso? Ela perguntou, com impaciência na voz:

- Por quê, pai? Eu o ajudei a voltar! Eu o esperei por tanto tempo! Por quê?

Voldemort, frio como sempre, bradou:

- Lúcio é um mentiroso! Ele disse que você era forte! E, era mentira! Você é tão fraca quanto Harry Potter! Você é fraca, Salamandra! Nem parece minha filha! Então, quer dizer que você ficou como uma noivinha apaixonada, esperando no altar, por... Quatorze anos? Você ficou esse tempo todo me esperando, foi? - Voldemort baixou a varinha e continuou: - Você é fraca, menina! Fraca e tola! Você não tem que me amar! Amor é um sentimento fútil! Idiota! Você é ridícula, fraca e eu a matarei aqui mesmo! Mas, antes, você sofrerá como os fracos[Crucio!

A dor voltou.

Salamandra se indignou. Ora essa! Quem era ele pra dizer que ela era fraca? Ele não ficou sem comer por semanas, ele não viveu naquele lugar por quatorze anos... Ora! Quem ele pensava que era? Quem? Não fosse ela, ele nem voltado teria! E, agora, ele queria... Matá-la? Não, não mesmo! Ela não morreria nas mãos de Tom Riddle! Jamais! O olhar e a expressão de Salamandra mudaram... De dor, passaram a puro e infindo ódio. Então, ela não sentia mais nada... Só ódio, desejo de vingança... Ela queria se vingar daquele idiota que a humilhara... E ela se vingaria! Salamandra se ergueu e lançou:

- [Expelliarmus!

O Lorde das Trevas se assustou. Afinal, ninguém antes jamais havia escapado de sua Maldição Cruciatus. Nem Harry Potter conseguira! O olhar que sua filha o dirigia fazia-o se lembrar do olhar que ele dirigira ao seu pai, no dia em que o encontrou (para matá-lo, é claro). Sim, era ódio, muito ódio! Voldemort disse:

- Curve-se diante de mim!

- O quê? - Salamandra não acreditava na ousadia de Tom. - Curvar-me? Diante de você? Curvar-me diante de um velho idiota que foi derrotado por um garoto de um ano? Curvar-me diante de alguém que só voltou à vida, graças às habilidades de uma menina de quatorze anos? Curvar-me diante de alguém que nem sabe escolher seus puxa-sacos direito? Isso, Tom, eu jamais farei!

- O quê? - Voldemort se assustou. - Acha que preciso de varinha pra fazer você me obedecer, Salamandra?

- Tom, nem com varinha você conseguiria! VOCÊ é que é um fraco! Você enfrentou Harry Potter várias vezes e perdeu todas! Você nunca consegue o que quer!

- Ah, não? Então, vejamos... [Imperiu!. Agora... Curve-se diante de mim!

- Tom, essa magia fraca que você tem não me atinge!

- O quê? Ah, Salamandra, eu sempre consigo o que quero, cedo ou tarde, eu sempre consigo!

- É mesmo? Então, vejamos... Você quer muito matar Harry Potter... Você conseguiu? Não! Você quer muito matar Dumbledore... E... Você conseguiu? Não! Você quer eliminar todos os trouxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas... Você conseguiu? Não! Você só obteve derrotas até agora! Você é um fraco prepotente que não sabe fazer nada sozinho!

- Tenha mais respeito com seu pai, menina! - Lúcio interveio.

- Está vendo, Tom? Seu maior puxa-saco está querendo defender você... E... Eu tenho pena dele. - Salamandra apontou a varinha para Lúcio e enunciou: - [Expelliarmus[Incarcerous!

Lúcio foi desarmado e amarrado. Salamandra falou:

- Depois acertamos nossas contas, Lúcio. Agora... Tom, você vai pagar pelo que me fez! - E a prole do inominável apontou a varinha para seu pai e gritou, com ódio na voz: - [Crucio!

Voldemort caiu no chão e urrou de dor. Ninguém, antes, havia tido a audácia de lançar uma maldição imperdoável no grande Lorde das Trevas... Mas, agora, Tom Riddle estava diante de alguém que era como ele: sua filha. A gargalhada que Salamandra deu ao ver a cena lembrava muito sua mãe - Bellatrix Lestrange. Então, a garota parou a tortura (quando Voldemort já nem gritar mais conseguia) e enunciou:

- [Incarcerous[Mobilicorpus!

Voldemort foi amarrado e teve seu corpo suspenso no ar. Salamandra falou:

- Eu poderia matar você agora, Tom, mas não vou fazê-lo. Afinal... Você tem um grande exército de puxa-sacos que me pode ser bem útil... Se estiver disposto a cooperar comigo eu prolongarei sua vida; senão, eu o mato agora mesmo.

- E... Posso saber o que você quer em troca da minha vida? - Perguntou Voldemort, no tom superior que lhe era característico.

- Ora, Tom, é fácil! Quero que você organize seu exército... Quero que tire Potter e Dumbledore da escola... E, então, eu darei um jeito de levar o garoto para um lugar onde possamos acertar nossas contas, só eu e ele.

- Ah! Então, você está me pedindo pra te ajudar a matar Harry Potter?

- Não, Tom. Eu estou apenas lhe ordenando que tire Dumbledore e Potter de Hogwarts, só isso! O resto é por minha conta e você não terá nenhuma participação!

- Tudo bem, eu aceito! - Voldemort respondeu e ouviu uma gargalhada vinda da filha que, agora, lembrava a sua própria. Ah, aquela menina era perfeita! - E... Será que dá pra me soltar agora?

- Não, Tom... Não dá não. Se eu o soltasse, você tentaria me manter presa aqui.

- Você não tem outro lugar pra ir, Salamandra!

- Sim, Tom, tenho sim!

- Pra onde?

- Eu vou pra Hogwarts.

- O quê? Acha que Dumbledore vai te aceitar lá?

- Sim, vai sim! Todo ano ele me manda um convite... Só que Lúcio esconde de mim. Este ano eu irei para Hogwarts: aceitarei o convite!

- Você não sabe onde Lúcio o escondeu!

- Sei sim, Tom. Eu sou ótima em Ocrumancia e Legilimancia! Ninguém consegue esconder seus pensamentos de mim, nem mesmo você! Agora... Já falamos demais! Cumpra sua parte do acordo até o final do ano, ou você morrerá de uma forma bem dolorosa! Agora, chega[Estupefaça!

E o grande Lorde das Trevas caiu, inconsciente.

Salamandra se voltou para Lúcio e disse:

- Agora é a sua vez Lúcio! Você foi escolhido por Tom Riddle para ser meu padrinho, e foi um péssimo padrinho! E, agora, vai pagar pelo que fez[Crucio!

Lúcio se contorceu em dores.

Draco acompanhava tudo. Ah, ele não deixaria aquela menina louca torturar o pai! O garoto Malfoy apontou a varinha para a menina e lançou:

- [Expelliarmus!

Em um reflexo inimaginável, a menina se protegeu:

- [Protego!

O feitiço de Draco se voltou contra ele mesmo e sua varinha voou longe. Salamandra, então, lançou:

- [Incarcerous[Mobilicorpus!

E Draco ficou do lado do pai... Salamandra falou:

- Ah, garoto Malfoy... Eu o odeio tanto quanto odeio a todos dessa família! Você é um fraco e incompetente, que joga sua vida fora por futilidades! Você já parou pra pensar, garoto, por que é que você não derrota o Potter em nada?

- O quê? - Draco se irritou. - Eu sou muito melhor que o Potter!

- Em quê? No Quadribol? Que eu saiba, você nunca ganhou do Potter! Ah! Talvez em Poções... Não, também não acredito... O Snape protege você, assim como seu pai; então, suas notas não são fruto do seu trabalho. Você, garoto, é pior que o Potter em tudo! Você é um garoto mimado e inútil! Você é ridículo! E vou fazer você pagar pela vida que desperdiçou enquanto eu fiquei aqui, presa nesse lugar horrível[Crucio!

Draco Malfoy se contorceu de dor... Ele gritava, gritava como uma menina... Salamandra zombou:

- Ora, será que o grande herdeiro dos Malfoy não sabe fazer outra coisa que não seja gritar como uma menininha e chamar pelo papai? - Salamandra gargalhou, de um jeito que lembrava muito Bellatrix. Ah, aquele sarcasmo, aquela voz... Eram de Bellatrix na certa!

Draco gritava... Gritava... A dor que sentia era horrível! Lúcio gritou:

- Já chega! Deixe meu filho fora disso! Seu problema é comigo!

- Não, Lúcio, seu filho vai pagar por ser um idiota! E, sugiro que você se cale... Será melhor pra você... Ou você prefere... [Crucio!

Agora era Lúcio quem gritava como uma menininha. Draco sofria, vendo o pai sofrer. Ah, não, aquilo não era justo!

Eis que uma voz grita:

- Páre! Por favor, páre! - Era Narcissa, que ouviu os gritos e veio correndo ver o que acontecia. - Por favor, Salamandra... Eu lhe imploro... Faça o que quiser comigo, mas... Deixe-os... Deixe meu marido e meu filho vivos!

- Oh! Que comovente! - Disse Salamandra, dando uma gargalhada que, agora, lembrava Voldemort. - Então, Narcissa... Venha até aqui e se ajoelhe diante de mim! - Assim foi feito. Salamandra continuou: - Ah, que patético! Já que você quer tanto ir no lugar deles... Lúcio, você merece isto! Este será meu presente, por todos esses anos de maus-tratos! - Salamandra apontou a varinha para o peito de Narcissa e enunciou: - [Avada Kedavra!

Um jato de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Salamandra Riddle, acertou em cheio o peito de Narcissa e esta caiu no chão, sem vida. Ah, não, aquilo era demais! Lúcio se revoltou:

- Por que fez isso? Seu problema é Harry Potter, eu já disse! Foi ele quem...

- Cale-se! Meu problema com Harry Potter eu resolverei este ano com ele! Mas, Potter não é culpado de você ter me lançado uma Cruciatus quando eu tinha dois anos! Ele também não é culpado de você, várias vezes, ter me deixado uma semana sem comer! Potter também não é culpado do modo como você me tratou, seu maldito! Meu problema agora é com você! E nós vamos resolvê-lo[Crucio!

Lúcio sofreu... Sofreu... Até que não agüentava nem mais sentir dor. Em seguida, foi a vez de Draco:

- [Crucio! - Lançou Salamandra, no herdeiro dos Malfoy.

Quando Draco também não era mais capaz de sofrer, a menina lançou no garoto:

- [Estupefaça!

Em seguida, Salamandra apontou a varinha para Lúcio e enunciou:

- [Estupefaça!

Após tudo isso, a garota saiu dali. Ela saiu, não só dali, mas também da Mansão Malfoy - uma verdadeira prisão para ela.

Agora Salamandra finalmente veria, após longos quinze anos, a luz do Sol; agora, Salamandra finalmente encontraria a liberdade; agora, Salamandra poderia viver uma vida. Sim, a vida de Salamandra Riddle começava, efetivamente, agora. E ela encontraria, fora daquela prisão, muito mais do que liberdade, muito mais do que vida, muito mais do que ela pudera algum dia imaginar...

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Bem, leitores, este é só o prólogo! E aí? O que vocês estão achando? Espero que estejam gostando! Por favor, comentem! Digam se estão gostando ou não! Acho que está ficando bem legal, mas, eu sou suspeito, não é? Kkkkkk!! Valeu!

N/B: Oi Bruno, como vai?

Primeiro quero dizer que é um prazer poder betar outra fic sua. Adoro o seu estilo de escrita, e apesar de termos nossas divergências quanto a determinados personagens, nos damos muito bem. Bom, agora ao trabalho.

O trailler está fantástico. Eu fiquei morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que vai acontecer nesta fic.

Eu cortei alguns dos seus "ah". Eu tenho a impressão de que às vezes essa expressão não cabe, pois dá uma sensação de satisfação que o parágrafo não pede (mas se vc não concordar, fique a vontade para restabelecê-los).

Na página 9 você fala "Tom Riddle tirou a varinha do bolso". O Voldemort assumiu a forma antiga? Caso negativo, você deveria guardar esse nome para quando ele o fizesse. Ninguém, exceto Dumbledore o chama assim, e ele detesta. Continue usando Voldemort, o Lorde Negro, etc... A não ser que você fala a Salamandra também chamá-lo por esse nome (que ele detesta). Acho que seria uma boa.

Na página 10 você fala: "O olhar que sua filha o dirigia fazia-o se lembrar do olhar que ele dirigira aos seus pais". Se eu não me engano, o Tom não chegou a conhecer o pai, que sumiu logo depois que soube da gravidez, e a mãe dele morreu 1 hora depois do parto.

Você vai dar uma explicação para o fato do Dumbledore ter aceito a Salamandra em Hogwarts? Ele simplesmente vai deixar a filha do seu grande inimigo estudar livre leve e solta? Ele sabe de tudo o que acontece, certamente sabe que ela é ruim, então acho que precisará ter uma justificativa.

Lição número um: Tal pai, tal filha. Combinação fatal: Lord Voldemort + Bellatrix Lestrange Salamandra Riddle

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, Belle! Realmente, nos damos muito bem! Adoro sua betagem, você é extremamente competente e fantástica! Bem, continue assim!

Quanto às perguntinhas... Vamos lá! Primeiramente, fico feliz que você tenha gostado do treiler. Em segundo, nem sempre a interjeição "ah" indica alegria, mas... Tudo bem. Em terceiro, eu, como narrador, chamo muitas vezes Voldemort de Riddle, Ton, Ton Riddle... Isso é normal. Vou chamá-lo assim, de vez em quando, e isso é um esclarecimento aos leitores. O fato de eu chamá-lo de Ton Riddle não significa que ele ficou jovem... É só para não repetir demais Voldemort e Lorde das Trevas. Dessa vez, e apenas dessa vez, troquei Ton Riddle pela sua sugestão "Lorde Negro"; não gosto dessa expressão, por isso afirmo aos leitores que não mais a usarei; em vez disso, chamarei Voldemort de Ton Riddle, Riddle, Ton... Mas ele continua sendo Voldemort. Isso vale para o narrador, que sou eu, ok? Os personagens continuarão agindo como sempre... E, Salamandra, provavelmente, chamará Voldemort de Ton, só mesmo para irritá-lo. Por fim, sim, Belle, Dumbledore sabe de tudo; quem não sabe é você e meus leitores... Kkkkkkkk!!! Você verá por que Dumbledore aceitou Salamandra em Hogwarts. Ora! Quem disse a você que ela é má? Kkkkkk!!! Ela é, eu diria, dual e diferente... Mas, acho que não é má não. Bem, é isso. Espero ter esclarecido tudo.


	3. CAPÍTULO 1: A FÊNIX DE HARRY POTTER

CAPÍTULO 1

A FÊNIX DE HARRY POTTER

(( NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, queridos leitores! É muito bom estar com vocês em uma fic nova! Bem, sei que há várias fanfics que falam sobre uma suposta filha de Voldemort. Contudo, penso que a minha é única... Digo isso, porque, de todas as fics que li sobre o assunto, em nenhuma delas a "filha do Lorde" sabia e assumia sua condição de filha. Na minha fic, porém, a prole do inominável sabe quem é e quem são seus ascendentes. Então, a história vai ser bem interessante... É claro que pode ocorrer alguma situação parecida com uma ou com outra fic, mas, não é plágio (quero ser original aqui). Outra coisa é que, embora minha fanfic comece a partir do livro quatro, algumas coisas dos livros cinco e seis serão aproveitadas; isso significa que terei de reescrever cenas desses livros. É evidente que jamais eu conseguirei reescrever essas cenas com a mesma maestria que a grande J. K.. Então, peço a vocês paciência e diálogo e prometo tentar reescrever da melhor maneira possível. Se alguma coisa que eu reescrever ficar ruim ou parecido demais, conto com a colaboração de vocês em me falar e me sugerir, ok? Bom, acho difícil que alguma coisa reescrita não fique parecida; aliás, talvez essa seja mesmo a intenção... Vou tentar reescrever do modo mais criativo possível, ok? Com isso, deixo claro que o mundo Harry Potter pertence todo à grande J. K. e minha história não tem fins lucrativos. Espero que os personagens que eu criar sejam bem interessantes... Espero que vocês gostem! Vamos à história, então?

() FILOSOFIA:

O que diferencia um bruxo forte de um bruxo fraco é que o bruxo forte é capaz de, como uma fênix, renascer das cinzas. Mas, o que diferencia um bruxo da luz de um bruxo das trevas é que, o bruxo da luz, ao contrário do bruxo das trevas, além da capacidade de renascer, possui também a capacidade de reconhecer que precisa de ajuda para renascer.

() HISTÓRIA:

Eu poderia dizer que, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4, vive uma família normal, de pessoas normais, que odeia coisas anormais. Poderia dizer, ainda, que, no período de férias, vai para aquela casa um garoto que, de normal, não tem nada! E, por isso, é odiado pelos demais membros da moradia. Eu poderia ir mais além e dizer que este garoto se chama Harry Potter, que ele já enfrentou Voldemort - o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos - por diversas vezes e sobreviveu! Eu poderia falar que o menino em questão enfrentou seu arquiinimigo com apenas um ano e reverteu, surpreendentemente, a Maldição da Morte contra o Lorde das Trevas; depois disso, o garoto ainda se confrontou três vezes contra Voldemort: no primeiro ano de estudos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, no segundo ano de estudos na mesma escola e no quarto ano e, o principal, Harry Potter sobreviveu! Sim, eu poderia dizer isso tudo; todavia, a maioria dos autores de Fanfics (principalmente aqueles que começam as histórias após o quarto ano do "menino que sobreviveu") diz isso e, eu pretendo criar algo diferente, original. Ah, mas... Acho que minha originalidade foi por água abaixo, não é? Acabei dizendo tudo o que não queria dizer... Droga! Bem, fazer o quê? Vamos continuar a história, então.

Harry Potter estava no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Ao seu lado, havia uma garota baixinha, de longos cabelos pretos e lisos, olhos negros e grandes, dezessete anos e uma personalidade que contrastava e, às vezes, tornava imperceptível sua pele delicada e sua doce e meiga voz (isso quando a menina não usava o costumeiro tom superior, prepotente, arrogante e ríspido). A garota trazia, na mão direita, uma aliança dourada e um belo anel (o qual continha uma pedrinha de diamante). Ela parecia importante para Harry, mas... Quem seria? O garoto não se lembrava... Era como se ele tivesse sido jogado em seu futuro... Quando Potter olhou para si, viu que também trazia uma aliança dourada na mão direita. Ah, sim, agora ele estava entendendo: aquela devia ser sua noiva! Mas... Qual era o nome dela? E, onde eles estavam? Digo... Em que situação? O "menino que sobreviveu" olhou para todos os lados... Ele viu Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas, logo à frente dele e da sua noiva. Viu, atrás, Luna e Neville também de mãos dadas. Ampliando o foco da visão, pôde visualizar um palco, onde estavam todos os professores - Dumbledore no centro, é claro -, uma platéia, que estava em uma arquibancada criada no salão - da qual Sirius fazia parte - e uma fila de alunos, em que estavam todos os setimanistas. Aquilo seria, por acaso, uma... Formatura? Ah, parecia... Harry olhou para o lado... Quem seria sua noiva? Digo... Qual seria o nome dela? E, qual teria sido a história dos dois? Não, não era Cho Chang, grande sonho utópico de Harry até então; tão pouco era Gina Weasley, eterna apaixonada pelo garoto: era alguém que ele não conhecia. Mas... Quem? Ele fixou seu olhar na noiva. Ah, ela era bonita! E, ele sentia, muito importante para ele! Sim, o "menino que sobreviveu" amava demais aquela menina! Potter se perdeu no olhar dela... Ah, como era bom! Então, ele ouviu a moça dizer, naquele tom superior, prepotente, arrogante, ríspido, que sempre o provocava (ele não se lembrava de nenhuma situação em que foi provocado, mas, de alguma forma, sentia que sempre era provocado com aquele tom de voz):

- O que foi, Potter? Nunca me viu, é?

Ora! Se ela era noiva dele, por que o chamava de Potter? Sim, certamente era uma provocação! No entanto, ele, estranhamente, não se sentiu tentado a responder grosseiramente; sem pensar e sem saber por que fazia aquilo, ele disse, chamando também a garota pelo sobrenome:

- Sim, Riddle, eu já te vi muitas vezes! Aliás, vejo você a todo tempo! Mas... Gosto de te olhar porque, cada vez que te olho, vejo uma qualidade nova, que eu, até então, não tinha reparado.

Diante daquela resposta, a noiva de Potter pareceu se comover. Ela abriu um sorriso... Ah, Harry sabia que aquele sorriso era só dele, só para ele! Ele até agora não entendia como sabia aquilo, mas, sabia, sentia... A menina respondeu:

- Ah, Harry, eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo demais, Salamandra! Você é e sempre será o amor da minha vida! - Harry declarou.

- Você é tudo pra mim, Harry, é tudo o que tenho! - Salamandra disse.

Ah, então a garota se chamava... Salamandra, Salamandra Riddle! Riddle... Riddle... Riddle... Harry já tinha ouvido aquele sobrenome em algum lugar... Onde mesmo? Quando? Ele não se lembrava. Riddle... Riddle...

Dumbledore começou a chamar os alunos:

- Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger!

Os dois foram até o palco, pegaram seus diplomas, foram cumprimentados por todos os professores - incluindo Severo Snape, o qual não trazia no rosto aquela expressão de desprezo... Por quê? - e voltaram para as cadeiras onde antes estavam sentados. Dumbledore continuou chamando:

- Harry Potter e Salamandra Riddle!

Os dois se deram as mãos e foram até o palco. Ah, aquela sensação... Aquela sensação de dever cumprido, de alegria infinita, aquilo tudo era tão bom! Harry tinha, agora, tudo o que sempre sonhou! Ele tinha um diploma, seria um auror, tinha uma bela noiva, a qual o acompanharia até o fim em tudo (seria auror também), tinha seu padrinho - que parecia ser um homem livre -, enfim, tinha tudo! Tudo o que sempre sonhou! Ah, aquilo era um sonho! Harry pegou o diploma. Salamandra também pegou o seu. Em seguida, Hagrid os cumprimentou:

- Parabéns, meninos! Vocês conseguiram! Agora serão os melhores aurores que o mundo já viu!

- Ah, obrigada, Hagrid... - Salamandra agradeceu.

- É... Obrigado, Hagrid! Parte disso tudo é graças a você! - Harry complementou.

- Ah, garotos... - O meio-gigante derramou lágrimas e não conseguiu falar mais nada.

Minerva McGonagal também os cumprimentou, mas, de maneira bem mais formal. A Professora de Herbologia também cumprimentou o casal. Vários professores fizeram o mesmo. Então, eles chegaram onde estava Severo Snape. Harry esperava algum impropério, mas, o que ouviu o espantou:

- Potter e Riddle, parabéns! Vocês foram brilhantes! - Disse Severo.

Harry não acreditou no que ouvia. Seria verdade? Não, era um sonho! Sem saber por que, ele se ouviu dizer:

- Obrigado, Professor! O senhor também teve parte nisso... Mesmo que, às vezes, de maneira assustadora...

Snape sorriu. Ah, não, ele... Sorriu? Aquilo era possível? Ia chover! Sim, aquilo só podia ser um sonho!Salamandra também agradeceu:

- Obrigada, Professor.

Em seguida, eles voltaram para o centro do palco e Dumbledore os felicitou:

- Ah, meus garotos... Vocês sabem que eu os considero muito, não sabem? Eu fico muito feliz por vocês! Parabéns! Vocês foram brilhantes!

- Ah, Professor, obrigado! O senhor foi sempre muito importante pra mim! Foi como um avô que eu nunca tive... - Harry falou.

- Ah, Professor... Muito obrigada mesmo, por tudo! Obrigada por ter confiado em mim, por ter me ajudado... Por tudo! Sem o senhor, eu jamais conseguiria... Obrigada, Professor, obrigada... - Salamandra finalmente demonstrava seus sentimentos... Ela estava abraçada ao diretor, chorando.

- Salamandra... Eu sempre soube que você não era como seu pai... Eu sempre acreditei que o bem venceria em você... Sempre acreditei que você era uma boa menina! - Dumbledore disse, também muito emocionado. - E, principalmente... Eu sempre acreditei que você seria a melhor pessoa para o Harry...

- Obrigada, Dumbledore, obrigada! - A garota falou, apertando mais o abraço.

- Ah, Harry - Dumbledore se voltou novamente para o rapaz -, você sempre foi como um neto pra mim... Eu vou sempre estar por perto, eu vou sempre te ajudar... Você poderá sempre contar comigo...

- Obrigado, Dumbledore... - Harry falou, emocionado e feliz.

Harry se voltou para Salamandra, após os cumprimentos, e olhou para ela... Seus olhares se encontraram... Ah, eles se entendiam só com o olhar! Os dois se aproximaram... Os lábios deles quase se tocavam... Iam se beijar, certamente! Os lábios quase se tocavam, quando Harry Potter ouviu:

- Acorde logo, garoto imprestável! - Gritou Tio Válter.

Ah, sim, aquilo era um sonho... Só um sonho... Infelizmente, um sonho e nada mais!

Harry abriu os olhos... Droga! Por que o tio o acordou no melhor momento do seu sonho? Ah era sina... Os Dursleys sempre estragaram sua vida... E, pareciam saber sempre como fazer isso. Potter se levantou, desceu, tomou seu café, fez tudo o que os tios mandaram... Dessa vez ele não se importava em fazer tudo o que os tios mandavam, porque queria esquecer o ano que passou, queria esquecer a morte de Cedrico... Sim, ele queria esquecer tudo aquilo! Para piorar tudo, Harry ainda não tinha recebido uma carta sequer de Rony e Hermione. O "menino que sobreviveu" queria esquecer tudo de ruim que aconteceu no final do ano letivo, mas, queria saber o que estava acontecendo no mundo mágico. Afinal, Voldemort - o Lorde das Trevas - estava de volta e Harry precisava tomar conhecimento do que estava acontecendo, queria ajudar a impedir Tom Riddle! Mas, nem Dumbledore e, dessa vez, nem seus amigos pareciam dispostos a dizer-lhe nada... Droga! Harry Potter almoçou aquela comida escassa (Duda, seu primo, estava tendo que fazer uma dieta e comer pouco; para compensar, sua tia colocava menos comida para o "menino que sobreviveu" que para seu primo, a fim de não abaixar a auto-estima de Duda). Depois, Potter cumpriu mais tarefas e, quando não tinha mais nada mesmo para fazer, o garoto saiu, indo para os jardins. Lá ele ficou, até tarde... Tio Válter, que havia saído cedo para o trabalho, chegou e foi ouvir jornal... Harry ficou ali, tentando ouvir alguma coisa... Qualquer pista da atuação de Voldemort... Ah, ele não conseguiu ver nada, nenhuma pista! Será que Voldemort estava parado, sem agir, sem fazer nada? Era o que parecia, mas, era improvável! Harry voltou para casa na hora do jantar. Ele comeu a pouca comida que lhe ofereceram e foi para seu quarto. Todos os dias ali eram tediosos... Todos iguais!

Ah, Potter se sentia abandonado! O bruxo derrotara seu pior inimigo (e, diga-se de passagem, inimigo da maioria da comunidade bruxa também) por várias vezes e sobreviveu! E, agora, estava ali, abandonado, sem notícia nenhuma! Nem Dumbledore, nem seus amigos... Ninguém dizia nada! Nada! Droga! Droga! O feiticeiro se sentia triste... Muito triste...

Harry se sentia só. Então, foi nesse momento que entrou pela janela algo que fez Potter se sentir melhor: voando imponente, entrou no quarto do menino uma bela fênix; contudo, não era Fawkes - a fênix de Dumbledore -, mas uma outra fênix. O animal pousou no colo do garoto e ele pode ler, escrito na patinha da ave, um nome: Ágata. Harry Potter questionou:

- Ágata? Quem é Ágata? É o nome da sua dona?

A fênix moveu a patinha e apareceu, escrito, na frente de Harry, no ar, a resposta:

- "Não... Eu não tenho nem dono nem dona! Ágata é o meu nome! E o seu, qual é?"

- Ah... Meu nome é Harry, Harry Potter. Mas... Você pode me entender? Como?

- "Eu sou uma fênix especial, Harry... E gostei de você! Se você quiser, eu posso ser a sua fênix, a fênix de Harry Potter." - A fênix novamente fez aparecer isso escrito no ar, com o movimento de uma patinha.

- A... A... A... A minha fênix?

- "Sim, Harry... Mas, só se você quiser. Ah... Eu entendo... Você não quer, não é?". - Tudo isso aparecia escrito no ar, na frente de Potter. Era o modo como a fênix se comunicava com ele.

- Não é isso, Ágata... É que ter uma fênix é coisa de bruxos grandes... E, eu... Eu não sou grande... Eu não sou nada...

A fala de Harry pareceu comover a fênix. Parecia que ela não esperava isso... Afinal... Quem iria imaginar que o grande Harry Potter fosse dizer que não era grande? Ágata fez aparecer no ar:

- "Ah, Harry... Você é maior do que pensa! Você é grande, muito grande!".

- Não, não sou. Mas, se você quer ser minha fênix, eu aceito!

Ágata piou, feliz.

Nesse momento, uma coruja vermelha entrou no quarto e deixou cair um bilhete no colo de Harry. O garoto pegou o bilhete, cujo papel era vermelho sangue, e o abriu. As letras eram vermelho escuro. As letras eram lindas... Certinhas, redondinhas... Que grafia! Mas, tudo vermelho... Harry Potter, então leu:

- Fique de olhos abertos, porque eu vou te observar, Potter! Eu vou te observar, Potter!

Quem teria escrito aquele bilhete? Voldemort? Não, ele não perderia tempo com ameaças... Era alguém, alguém que queria mostrar sua presença... Era alguém que queria preveni-lo... Era alguém que queria assustá-lo... Mas, quem seria? A frase ficou na cabeça de Harry: "Eu vou te observar, Potter!"; "Eu vou te observar, Potter!"; "Eu vou te observar, Potter!".

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Com a chegada de Ágata, a rotina de Harry Potter fica bem mais interessante. No aniversário do garoto, ele ganha um presente a mais, de alguém que ele não conhece. Que presente seria? E, quem o mandou? A Ordem da Fênix vai buscar Potter... Muitos segredos ficarão no ar, sem serem revelados ainda... Muitas coisas acontecerão. E, no meio da viagem, uma surpresa... Comensais... Harry Potter conseguirá escapar com vida? Não percam, o próximo capítulo de "HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL": "PEDRAS NO CAMINHO"! Você já mudou seu caminho, por causa da chegada inesperada de alguém?

() RECADO DE UM PERSONAGEM:

"Não conheci o amor. Desde que me entendo por gente, só conheci maldições imperdoáveis, dor, fome, sede, sofrimento! Como querem que eu seja boa? Esperei meus pais por muito tempo! E, quando encontrei meu pai, ele me fez ver que o amor não existe! Minha mãe preferiu ir para a prisão a cuidar de mim! Não, o amor não existe! A bondade não existe! Contudo, se eu for má, serei igual ao meu pai e eu não quero isso. O que fazer? Eu não sei. E, não tenho ninguém para me ajudar, ninguém para me mostrar o caminho... Julguem-me, se quiserem! Eu não me importo! Mas, se algum dos que me julgam conseguir sobreviver ao que eu sobrevivi, aí sim ele poderá me julgar com propriedade, aí sim eu me importarei com o que ele disser.". De Salamandra Riddle, para os leitores de Bruno P. L.

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Bem, leitores, nos finais dos capítulos da fic, um personagem sempre deixará um recadinho para vocês. Isso é inovação de Bruno P. L., hem? Espero que gostem!

NB: Sem grandes comentários Bruno, está muito bom.

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Obrigado. Espero que algumas coisas já tenham ficado claras... Espero que você tenha percebido as pistas... Valeu!


	4. CAPÍTULO 2: PEDRAS NO CAMINHO

CAPÍTULO 2

PEDRAS NO CAMINHO

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, galera! Beleza? Bem, como prometi, vou colocar aqui fics que me inspiraram e seus links, pra quem quiser lê-las. Faço isso para que vocês tenham a oportunidade, se quiserem, de ver em que minha fic se aproxima e em que ela se afasta dessas fics aí que me inspiraram. Como eu já disse, a maior aproximação é, certamente, o fato de todas falarem sobre filhas de Voldemort. Por outro lado, minha fanfic se diferencia no fato de todos saberem que a personagem é filha de Voldemort, incluindo ela mesma. Na minha fic, todos saberão que Salamandra Riddle é filha de Voldemort. Bom, vamos lá, então!

A autora que mais me inspirou foi, indubitavelmente, Angela Miguel. Bom, quem quiser fazer uma visitinha às fics dela, deixo abaixo o link de Angela Miguel no fanfiction . net... Aí vai:

http:// www . fanfiction . net /u/ 479605/ (retirem os espaços)

A série "VARINHA DE PRATA" da Angela Miguel foi minha maior inspiração para a criação da minha série "O TOQUE DO AMOR". No quesito série, Angela Miguel não foi a única que me inspirou; já li várias séries de fics e séries fantásticas! Então, decidi tentar criar uma também.

Minha fic se aproxima da fic de Angela Miguel no fato de ter a "filha de Voldemort" e também nos conflitos entre Harry Potter e a filha do Lorde das Trevas. Minha fic se afasta das fics de Angela Miguel justamente no fato de Salamandra Riddle saber de suas origens e, como eu já disse, todos os personagens saberão, incluindo o próprio Harry. Além disso, Salamandra é uma personagem bem mais ambígua que a "Ametista" (personagem criada por Angela Miguel) e, estou certo de que Salamandra dará um nó na cabeça de muitos de meus leitores.

Sobre as fics da série "VARINHA DE PRATA", abaixo vão fichas dessas fics. Nada muito explicativo, só mesmo o básico. Vamos lá, então!

Fic:

"Harry Potter e a herdeira de Hogwarts".

Autora: Angela Miguel.

Resumo:

Ao voltar a Hogwarts para iniciar seu quinto ano Harry se vê obrigado a lidar com um novo desafio: a neta do diretor de Hogwarts, Ametista Dumbledore. O

garoto aprenderá a odiar mais que Duda Dursley ou mesmo Draco Malfoy, tendo de conviver com esta barreira. Novas aventuras aguardam Harry Potter e seus

amigos - Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger - nesse ano. Conseguirão superar seus obstáculos e concretizar suas tarefas e desejos?

Links:

http:// www . fanfiction . net /s/ 1582097 /1/

http:// www . alianca3vassouras .com /a/ aherdeiradehogwarts . html

Fic:

"Harry Potter e o olho da escuridão".

Autora: Angela Miguel.

Resumo:

Continuação de Herdeira de Hogwarts. Harry terá agora em seu sexto ano de se preparar para fortes emoções e, principalmente, um ataque em massa de Voldemort,

que fará de tudo para completar um plano criado há mais de dezesseis anos...

Links:

http:// www . fanfiction . net /s/ 1601570/ 1/

http:// www . alianca3vassouras . com /o/ oolhodaescuridao . html

Bom, é isso aí. Aí está minha maior inspiração. Recomendo a leitura de "HARRY POTTER E A HERDEIRA DE HOGWARTS"; a fic já está completa. Todavia, quem não gosta de ler fics incompletas e que o autor demora a atualizar... Bem, não leia "HARRY POTTER E O OLHO DA ESCURIDÃO". Bem, de minha parte, recomendo a leitura apenas até, mais ou menos, o capítulo 36... Ou talvez um pouco menos ainda... Talvez até o 34, ou 35... Por aí. O problema da série "VARINHA DE PRATA" é que a autora não atualiza há mais ou menos um ano... É realmente uma pena.

Mudando de assunto...

Vou falar de outra fic que me inspirou. A fic é excelente e está completa! Eu recomendo a leitura! A única coisa ruim é que, se me lembro bem, a autora promete uma continuação, mas eu não achei a continuação até agora... Bom, mas isso não faz muita diferença, a fic é excelente! Leiam! Abaixo vai aquela breve ficha da fic...

Fic:

"A FILHA DE VOLDEMORT".

Autora: Jessica A. Cunha

Resumo:

Antes de sua queda Voldemort teve uma herdeira. O que ninguém espera é que o destino dela acabe se cruzando com o de Harry Potter, mas é exatamente isso

que acontece. Então terá de escolher entre seu sangue e seu coração.

Link:

http:// www . alianca3vassouras . com /a/ afilhadevoldemort-2 . html

Bom, é isso aí. As principais fics de inspiração minha estão aí. Futuramente, posso postar novas fics sobre o assunto e até mesmo outras fics que indico (eu até acho que vou fazer isso), mas não prometo nada. Lembrem-se de retirar os espaços na hora de usar os links... Tive que colocá-los, porque o fanfiction não permite colocar links certinhos...

Sobre o capítulo de hoje, acho que é um capítulo bem legal, mas, principalmente, é um capítulo importante. Espero que vocês gostem! Vamos a ele, então? Vamos lá!

() FILOSOFIA:

Espionar o inimigo é perigoso. Afinal, quando conhecemos nossos inimigos, corremos o risco de gostar deles.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Harry Potter teve um sonho muito bom e foi acordado na melhor parte, da pior maneira. O "menino que sobreviveu" se sentiu triste porque não recebeu informações, não recebeu cartas dos amigos; neste momento, ele teve duas surpresas: um encontro com uma fênix - a qual pretende ser "a Fênix de Harry Potter" - e um bilhete misterioso - o qual diz, resumidamente, o seguinte: "Eu vou te observar, Potter!". Quem teria mandado esse bilhete? E... De onde surgiu essa fênix? Quem é Ágata?

() HISTÓRIA:

Nesse momento, uma coruja vermelha entrou no quarto e deixou cair um bilhete no colo de Harry. O garoto pegou o bilhete, cujo papel era vermelho sangue, e o abriu. As letras eram vermelho escuro, e eram lindas... Certinhas, redondinhas... Que grafia! Mas, tudo vermelho... Harry Potter, então leu:

- "Fique de olhos abertos, porque eu vou te observar, Potter! Eu vou te observar, Potter!"

Quem teria escrito aquele bilhete? Voldemort? Não, ele não perderia tempo com ameaças... Era alguém, alguém que queria mostrar sua presença... Era alguém que queria preveni-lo... Era alguém que queria assustá-lo... Mas, quem seria? A frase ficou na cabeça de Harry: "Eu vou te observar, Potter!"; "Eu vou te observar, Potter!"; "Eu vou te observar, Potter!".

A coruja vermelha se foi. Ágata continuava no colo do garoto, olhando atentamente para o bilhete em sua mão. Em seguida, a fênix olhou nos olhos do "menino que sobreviveu" e pareceu entendê-lo. Ah, aquela fênix era mesmo especial! Ela parecia entender cada sentimento, cada pensamento de Harry. O olhar do animal era de espanto. Era como se Ágata não esperasse que o "grande Harry Potter" tivesse medo. Ah... Medo? Seria esse mesmo o sentimento de Harry? Sim, naquele momento era. E Ágata parecia não esperar aquilo... Com um olhar de ternura e compreensão, a fênix moveu uma das patinhas e fez aparecer na frente de Harry o seguinte:

- Harry, não tenha medo! Você é um grande bruxo!

Potter olhou para a sua fênix; o olhar dela o acalmou um pouco; mas, o medo permanecia em seu coração... Quem teria mandado aquilo? Onde estava a pessoa que mandou aquilo? Será que ela agiria como Voldemort, matando várias pessoas? Harry Potter não temia tanto por ele; é claro que ele tinha medo de morrer, mas seu maior medo era a morte de seus amigos. O garoto respondeu, triste:

- Ah, Ágata... Eu... Eu não sou nada.

Mais uma vez parecia que o animal foi surpreendido; aparentemente, Ágata não esperava nem o temor do garoto pelos seus amigos, nem a resposta dele. Mais uma vez, a fênix moveu a patinha e fez aparecer a resposta:

- Harry, você enfrentou Voldemort várias vezes! E sempre saiu vitorioso! E, agora, vai temer um bilhete?

- Eu não tenho medo do bilhete, Ágata... - Harry respondeu. - Eu tenho medo de que a pessoa que mandou esse bilhete seja tão louca quanto Voldemort...

- Harry, - a fênix moveu a patinha e fez aparecer sua réplica -, você é o maior bruxo do mundo e vai vencer tudo! Não importa o que vier, você vencerá!

- Ah, Ágata... Obrigado. Eu... Eu não sei o que faria sem você aqui... - Harry respondeu, agora já mais encorajado, mais confiante, acariciando a cabecinha de sua fênix.

O animal baixou a cabeça e aceitou o gesto de carinho de seu dono, com muito gosto.

Os dias com os Dursley eram horríveis. Todavia, a chegada de Ágata melhorou as coisas. De vez em quando, a fênix sumia... E, então, no momento em que Harry mais precisava, ela reaparecia, sempre imponente e pacífica, sempre confortadora. Como será que ela adivinhava os momentos em que Potter mais precisava? Será que havia algum elo de ligação entre eles? Harry pensava nisso enquanto deixava os jardins do Número Quatro impecáveis. Ele não entendia... Como Ágata podia entendê-lo tanto e tão bem? Como ela podia... Adivinhar seus pensamentos e sentimentos? Como ela conseguia entender a língua dele? Fawkes não conversava com Dumbledore, conversava? E, o mais estranho era que Ágata não só conversava, mas também fazia de tudo para que o garoto não ficasse triste. Ela até jogava xadrez bruxo com ele e sempre ganhava! O bom era que a fênix especial lhe dava dicas, mostrava onde ele errava... Enfim, Ágata era mais que um animal de estimação para Harry, muito mais! A fênix era como uma amiga... Ou talvez um pouco mais que isso...

Na véspera de aniversário de Harry Potter, o bruxo em questão foi obrigado a subir no telhado para substituir algumas telhas e, depois, para limpara a caixa d'água. O garoto se empenhava no trabalho de trocar algumas telhas, quando, de repente, um corvo negro o atacou duramente. Harry caiu em cima dos telhados e o corvo investiu novamente contra ele. Nesse momento, várias pedras voaram na direção do garoto, como se estivessem enfeitiçadas. Potter não entendia... Como podia isso? Quem estava fazendo aquilo? Foi então que ele se lembrou do bilhete: "Eu vou te observar, Potter!". Ah... Ele não tinha sua varinha, não podia fazer nada... Morreria ali.

O corvo dava bicadas no bruxo e as pedras o acertavam, impiedosamente. Ele tentava recuar, rastejando. Ele recuava... Recuava... Recuava... E, sem perceber, cada vez mais chegava à beira da laje. Foi então que alguma coisa - algo como um raio, talvez um feitiço - foi lançado contra Potter e o garoto caiu. Nessa mesma hora, uma pedra enorme - a maior de todas até ali - atingiu a cabeça de Harry. O "menino que sobreviveu" caiu de cabeça no jardim da casa dos Dursley, inconsciente.

O barulho das pedras e da queda do bruxo chamaram a atenção dos vizinhos, para o horror de Petúnia Dursley. Várias cabeças "voaram" para fora das janelas, a fim de ver o que ocorria. Petúnia saiu correndo e viu, seu sobrinho, ali, caído, inconsciente. O passar do tempo trouxe pessoas. À casa dos Dursleys vieram assistentes sociais, uma ambulância e muitos curiosos. Tudo isso, claro, chamados pelos vizinhos. Petúnia ficou o tempo todo estática, sem reagir; afinal, o odiado sobrinho estava quase morto e, isso não era ruim... Por outro lado, ela tinha que fingir que gostava dele, para não ser mal-falada na vizinhança... E então? O que fazer? A Senhora Dursley ficou em estado de choque. Quando a ambulância chegou, o fato de não ter tocado no corpo foi muito elogiado; afinal, essa é a atitude mais correta nessas situações, não é? O menino foi levado para um hospital trouxa, obviamente, e Petúnia teve de acompanhá-lo. Duda, a princípio, nem ficou sabendo de nada, porque no momento não se encontrava em casa. Logicamente, a fofoca sobre a queda do sobrinho dos Dursley se espalhou e, rapidamente, chegou aos ouvidos de um feliz Duda... Ah, será que o primo morreria? Que legal! Podia morrer mesmo! E bem rápido!

No hospital, Petúnia estava na Sala de Espera, torcendo pela morte do maldito sobrinho... Droga! Por que aquele garoto não morria de uma vez e parava de dar trabalho?

Harry Potter abriu vagarosamente os olhos; tudo estava desfocado... Será que ele, finalmente, conseguiu dormir sem ter pesadelos? O bruxo tateou a mesa de cabeceira, à procura dos óculos, e não os encontrou. Então, ele forçou a vista, para ver onde estavam; foi aí que o menino se deu conta de que não estava em seu quarto... Mas... Onde será que ele estava? Forçou a vista mais ainda, olhando para todos os lados, e percebeu que estava em um quarto diferente... Parecia... O que é mesmo que parecia? Ah, sim, parecia... Um hospital? Sim, parecia um hospital...

Eis que entrou no quarto do garoto uma moça, de mais ou menos uns trinta anos, usando uma roupa branca. Quem seria?

Deveria ser a enfermeira! A enfermeira, vendo que o garoto havia acordado, chamou o médico. O doutor examinou o garoto, explicou a ele o que havia ocorrido (e depois Potter acabou se lembrando também) e se espantou com a rápida recuperação de Harry. Como era possível? Inexplicável! Pelo menos, para os trouxas... Afinal, se eles soubessem o que Harry Potter já havia enfrentado, não se espantariam com a recuperação, certo? Bem, acho que os trouxas se espantariam mais em saber que o garoto era bruxo, mas, isso não vem ao caso agora.

No mesmo dia, o bruxo foi liberado e voltou para casa, para a infelicidade dos tios e do primo. Valter ficou extremamente furioso quando descobriu o que havia acontecido, porque agora os Dursley eram o foco da atenção da vizinhança. Além disso, Valter e Petúnia tiveram que responder a longos questionamentos dos Assistentes Sociais, o que desagradou mais ainda o Senhor Dursley.

Quando viu Harry entrando na casa e se viu livre dos Assistentes Sociais, Valter pulou em Potter, agarrou-lhe o pescoço e, enforcando-o, gritou:

- Seu moleque imprestável! O que você estava pensando, heim? Queria chamar a atenção, era? Moleque inútil! Inútil! Ingrato! Fedelho sem-vergonha! Você queria me ver na prisão, não é? Não é isso, maldito? Mas isso não vai acontecer, seu moleque desgraçado! Fedelho, inútil, maldito, infeliz! Você é tão imprestável quanto seus pais!

Harry estava sem ar... Ele morreria ali, nas mãos de um trouxa... Se Voldemort soubesse disso, daria gargalhadas. Se Voldemort soubesse pelo que o "menino que sobreviveu" passava nas férias, certamente riria demais e, talvez, até fizesse um pequeno "acordo" com os Dursley, para que eles matassem o "grande" Harry Potter... E aí Voldemort nem sujaria suas mãos... Ah, triste fim!

A força de Harry Potter, todavia, jamais se limitou apenas ao seu poder; a força de Harry Potter reside também em suas amizades. Então, o bruxo não precisava se preocupar tanto...

Valter gritava e continuava enforcando o garoto:

- Seu moleque imprestável e ingrato, eu te odeio! Você podia ter morrido, moleque! Mas, nem pra isso você presta! Imprestável! Imprestável!

Nesse momento, Valter caiu no chão e sua cabeça sangrou. Harry não acreditou... Ele não tinha feito nada... Tinha?

Não, não tinha. Na Casa Número Quatro voava, diante de Harry, uma bela e imponente fênix. Sim, era Ágata, que veio em socorro de Potter. No ar, escrito, apareceu:

- Trouxa maldito, não ouse tocar em Harry Potter!

Valter se assustou... Que bicho era aquele?

- O... O... O que é isso, moleque? - Valter perguntou, com medo agora.

- Ágata? - Harry falou, incrédulo.

- Você está bem, Harry? - Questionou a fênix, agora bem próxima ao garoto (lembrando que a fênix se comunicava com Potter através de frases escritas no ar).

- Ahn... É... Bem, eu... Eu... Eu acho que... Acho que sim... - Harry respondeu, assustado. Afinal, ele não esperava ver Ágata ali.

- Que bom! - Agora, além da frase escrita pela fênix, ouviu-se um pio de alegria.

Válter, recuperando-se do susto inicial, ergueu-se e ordenou:

- Já para o seu quarto, fedelho imprestável!

Harry se levantou e se dirigiu ao quarto, seguido por Ágata, a qual voava próxima dele. Potter entrou no quarto e um barulho de porta sendo trancada foi ouvido. A fênix parecia não acreditar no que presenciava... Então, essa era a vida de Harry Potter? Essa era a recompensa que ele ganhava por livrar o mundo do terrível Lorde das Trevas? Ah, que triste! Sim, havia trouxas idiotas, intolerantes e que mereciam a morte; contudo, também havia bruxos idiotas, imbecis, intolerantes, ingratos e que mereciam mais ainda a morte! Não, o fato de ser trouxa ou bruxo não interfere no caráter da pessoa; nem todo trouxa merece a morte e, nem todo bruxo merece a vida. Harry Potter era, realmente, um bruxo fantástico! Afinal, era, segundo a opinião de Ágata, um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo e, mesmo assim, aceitava tudo aquilo, aceitava as ordens daqueles trouxas, aceitava o abandono dos bruxos, enfim, aceitava todo o sofrimento, mesmo tendo poderes para escapar. Ágata olhava para o "menino que sobreviveu", com um misto de admiração e compaixão.

O animal questionou, do jeito habitual como conversava com o dono:

- Harry... Eles sempre te tratam assim?

- Ah... Bem, ahn... É... Bom... Sim... - Potter respondeu, com medo da reação da fênix; ele temia que ela tentasse algo contra os tios.

Mais uma vez acertando os pensamentos de Harry, Ágata disse (como sempre, fazendo aparecer escrito no ar):

- Não se preocupe, Harry, não vou fazer nada contra seus tios, se é isso que você deseja. Sou sua fênix e sou fiel, Harry: não vou fazer nada que o contrarie.

Ágata estava triste. E, por que ela estava assim? Ora, é simples: ela estava assim, porque Potter estava triste também.

Decidindo por tentar alegrar o garoto, Ágata conjurou um jogo de xadrez... Harry se assustou: ele teria problemas com o Ministério da Magia! A fênix o tranqüilizou:

- Não se preocupe, Harry, eu lancei nesta casa uns feitiços que criei... São feitiços anti-detecção e o Ministério não poderá detectar nada aqui.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Como? Você sabe usar magia? E... Sem varinha?

- Sim, Harry, eu sei.

- Mas... Mas... Que eu saiba...

- Não, os animais não usam magia... Além de mim, é claro. Não sou uma fênix comum, Harry.

- Ágata... Bem, você é especial, por tudo o que já mostrou... E... Eu, por outro lado, não sou nada... Então... Por que você me escolheu, Ágata?

- Harry, você é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos!

- Não, eu não sou.

- É sim, Harry. E... Sua grandeza está nas suas atitudes e, claro, também no seu poder. Agora... Fique tranqüilo, tá? E, responda-me: quer jogar xadrez?

- Quero... - Harry agora estava mais feliz.

Passar o tempo trancado com Ágata era bem diferente de passar o tempo sozinho: a ave era mesmo muito especial.

Na hora do jantar, que não demorou, Petúnia colocou uma tigela de ração de cachorro para Harry e se foi, trancando a porta novamente. Ágata se revoltou e lançou escrito no ar:

- Mas... Mas... O que é isso, Harry? Isso é uma brincadeira, não é?

- Não, Ágata, essa é minha comida...

- Mas... Mas... Mas... - A fênix voava irritada... - Isso... Isso... Isso é um absurdo!!!

- Tudo bem, Ágata...

- Como tudo bem? Não está nada bem, Harry! Eles não podem te tratar assim!

- Ágata... Acalme-se... Eles podem sim me tratar assim... Afinal, Dumbledore me jogou aqui... E meus amigos devem ter se esquecido de mim. - Harry fez a última afirmação com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mais uma vez, o "menino que sobreviveu" surpreendeu sua fênix. Ágata parou de voar descontroladamente e olhou para o garoto. Ela viu a tristeza no olhar do garoto... Ah, aquilo que faziam com ele era um absurdo! Era assim que os bruxos tratavam seu salvador? Era assim? Então, definitivamente, os bruxos eram também repugnantes, tanto quanto alguns trouxas! Ágata se aproximou de Harry, passou as asas pelo rosto do garoto, tentando confortá-lo, e fez aparecer no ar:

- Harry, eu estou com você. E, sempre estarei! Você não está sozinho e jamais estará!

A fênix pousou no ombro de Harry e ficou passando as asas no rosto do garoto... Ah, Potter jamais sentiu aquele tipo de carinho, aquele carinho confortador... Parecido um pouco, talvez, com o carinho de uma mãe... De uma amiga... Ou sabe-se lá de quê...

Após um tempo, quando Harry Potter estava calmo, Ágata voou para perto da tigela e transfigurou seu conteúdo em um belo jantar. Então, a fênix moveu a pata e a tigela levitou até o colo de Harry... A fênix fez aparecer no ar:

- Bom, Harry, espero que você goste!

- Ah, Ágata... Obrigado!

- De nada!

Harry comeu um tanto e depois se levantou, com a tigela na mão. O garoto colocou um pouco da comida para sua coruja e, em seguida, ofereceu à sua fênix.

- Não, Harry, você precisa se alimentar... - Era a resposta que Ágata ia dando, mas o bruxo a interrompeu.

- Ágata, eu não vou deixar você ficar com fome!

Mais uma vez o animal parecia ter sido surpreendido, parecia que ele não esperava aquela atitude de Potter. Contrariada, a fênix teve que aceitar a comida, já que o menino não a comeria mesmo.

Após um tempo (e mais algumas partidas de xadrez), Harry Potter se deitou. Ágata ficou voando e acariciando o rosto do garoto com as asas, o que, para Harry, foi um excelente conforto... Ah, como era bom ter alguém (ele já considerava Ágata bem mais que um animal de estimação) para acalentar seu sono!!!

Harry começou a dormir... Com pouco tempo, ele se encontrava em um cemitério... Ele já até podia imaginar o que vinha! Contudo, dessa vez foi diferente. Como em um passe de mágica, o cenário mudou. O "menino que sobreviveu" ouviu uma voz, que lhe falou:

- Harry Potter... É realmente interessante conhecê-lo. Sabe, você me surpreendeu. Bom, parece que o que me falavam sobre você não era bem a verdade... Você tem uma vida bem triste. Bem, sei que você tem pesadelos, sei todos os seus passos; sei que hoje é seu aniversário. E, quero lhe dar um presente... Aliás, mais que um. O primeiro será um bom sonho. Divirta-se!

Então, Potter teve um sonho maravilhoso! Ele sonhou que era o apanhador da Seleção de Quadribol da Inglaterra e, na final, agarrava o pomo. Então, seus pais o abraçavam, felicitando-o. O garoto se sentia extremamente feliz! E foi então que viu seus amigos, Sirius, todos o felicitavam! Ah, como era bom! Então, ao final do maravilhoso sonho, ele ouviu novamente a voz que lhe dizia:

- Parabéns, Potter, feliz aniversário! Quando você abrir os olhos, verá meu presente nos pés da sua cama. Um dia nós vamos acertar as contas, Potter; mas, até lá, não desejo sua infelicidade. Parabéns!

Harry estava em paz e feliz. Ele acordou calmamente, pela primeira vez após muito tempo ele teve um sono tranqüilo e um sonho feliz. Então, vagarosamente, abriu os olhos.Tudo estava desfocado. Então, o bruxo procurou, achou, pegou e colocou seus óculos. Ele olhou para o quarto e, qual não foi sua surpresa quando, olhando para os pés de sua cama, viu um embrulho de tamanho médio (não era muito grande, mas não era pequeno). Então, será que aquele sonho foi real? Mas... Como? Ele pegou o embrulho, com receio. O papel era lindo! Potter não o rasgou, apenas o retirou, cuidadosamente. Então, ele viu uma caixa; o bruxo a abriu; o que teria ali? Logo que abriu, viu uma outra caixa, só que de vidro. Dentro dela, para espanto do menino, havia um quite de Quadribol: um Pomo, dois balaços e uma goles. Harry ficou maravilhado... Aquilo certamente custou um bom dinheiro, mas... Quem teria mandado isso? Dentro da caixa maior (a que não era de vidro), Harry encontrou duas coisas; a primeira que ele pegou foi um cartão, que dizia: "Parabéns, Harry, feliz aniversário!"; mas, não tinha assinatura. A segunda coisa que o bruxo pegou o assustou - era um bilhete, que dizia: "Eu vou te observar, Potter!". Ah, quem fazia isso? E... Por quê? O garoto não sabia o que fazer... Por fim, após pensar bastante, decidiu guardar o presente, já que não viu nada demais. Ele sabia que Hermione não aprovaria a idéia, mas não viu nada demais no presente; então, decidiu guardá-lo.

O dia, que começou tão bem, foi ficando triste. Harry continuava sem cartas e sem respostas dos amigos. Não recebeu presente algum, nada mesmo! Agora já devia ser meio-dia e o garoto estava ali, trancado em seu quarto, sem ter comido nada. Potter estava sentado, com o olhar perdido em algum ponto da janela, muito triste. Será que seus amigos se esqueceram dele? Será que ele voltaria a Hogwarts? E seu padrinho? Onde estaria? Estaria bem? Droga! Por que tantas perguntas? Droga!

Nesse momento, entrou, voando pelo quarto, Ágata. Vendo a tristeza do bruxo, a fênix sobrevoou o garoto e fez aparecer no ar, com letras chamativas:

- Parabéns, Harry!!! Anime-se! Hoje é dia do seu aniversário, é seu dia! Parabéns!

A fênix brincava de passar rapidamente diante dos olhos dele; Harry, então, tentou pegá-la, mas ela ficou brincando de voar entre as mãos dele. A agilidade da fênix era incrível! E, isso acabou por distrair o bruxo e deixá-lo feliz novamente. Pelo menos alguém se lembrava dele!

Em um determinado momento, Ágata lançou, escrito no ar:

- Harry, eu vou te dar um presente; mas, para isso, preciso que você me diga... Você confia em mim?

Harry estranhou a pergunta... Vendo a dúvida nos olhos do garoto, Ágata explicou e insistiu:

- Harry, eu quero te levar num lugar muito bonito... Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar! Só que eu preciso vendar seus olhos... Mas, para isso, preciso que você me responda... Você confia em mim?

Sem hesitar, ele respondeu:

- Sim, Ágata, é claro que eu confio em você!

- Então, fique tranqüilo: apenas curta!

Após fazer isso aparecer no ar, a fênix moveu a patinha e conjurou uma venda, que tapou os olhos de Potter. Então, o garoto sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali... Quem seria? Seus tios? Fosse o que fosse, Harry confiava em Ágata, ele estava seguro! Então, sentiu uma mão pegar a sua; sua mão foi colocada em algo e ele sentiu o puxão no umbigo... Ah, sim, devia ser uma chave de portal. Mas... Para onde ele estaria sendo levado? Certamente Dumbledore e seus amigos não gostariam nada de saber que ele tinha saído da casa dos Dursley, mas... Que importava isso? Dumbledore não se importava com ele, e nem os amigos! Afinal, nem uma carta ele recebeu! Após um tempo, o garoto sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão; ele teria caído, se a mão forte, firme, mas delicada, não o tivesse segurado. Então, a mão do bruxo ficou livre e, depois, ele pôde ver onde estava, porque a venda desapareceu. Harry olhou e viu sua fênix ali, na sua frente; em seguida, ele olhou em volta e viu... Ah, que bela paisagem!!! Muito verde, animais brincando, pássaros... Era lindo!

- O... O... Onde estamos? - Potter questionou.

- Aqui é um jardim que uma bruxa muito poderosa conjurou, Harry. - Ágata respondeu. - Esse jardim fica suspenso no ar, e nenhum trouxa pode vê-lo; para dizer a verdade, nenhum bruxo pode ver o jardim, além daqueles autorizados pela dona.

- E... Quem... Quem é essa bruxa?

- Ah, Harry, desculpe-me, mas não posso dizer... É que... Sabe, eu não lembro o nome dela...

- Tudo bem...

Ágata fez do resto do dia um belo sonho! O dia ali foi fantástico! Harry comeu muito, pois havia um verdadeiro banquete montado em uma cabana que havia por ali. Ele também se divertiu bastante nadando no lago que existia no "Jardim" (foi assim que Ágata disse, não é?)... Harry pensava que aquilo era bem mais que um simples Jardim, mas, não perguntou nada... Afinal, ele estava feliz ali.

Quando a noite chegou, após um farto lanche, era hora de voltar. Mais uma vez Potter teve seus olhos vendados, sentiu aquela mão, que pegava a sua e fazia com que ele tocasse na chave de portal, sentiu o puxão no umbigo, sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão, sentiu-se novamente amparado pela mão misteriosa, deixou de sentir o toque da mão, viu seus olhos sendo desvendados e, por fim, viu seu quarto novamente. Ágata estava ali, no ar, na sua frente. Ela perguntou, apreensiva:

- E então, Harry, gostou?

O menino abriu o maior sorriso que tinha e respondeu, exultante:

- Eu adorei, Ágata! Muito obrigado!

- De nada, Harry! Que bom que você gostou! - Respondeu a fênix (da forma usual, ou seja, fazendo aparecer no ar o que queria dizer).

A noite chegou. Harry não ouvia barulho algum na casa. Tudo estava quieto. Será que os tios saíram? De repente, Potter ouviu vozes. As vozes diziam:

- Onde será que ele está?

- Não, aqui ele não está!

- Na cozinha também não!

- Talvez ele esteja no quarto!

- Vamos lá então!

Harry começou a se preocupar. Ah, quem seria? Comensais? Amigos? Não, ele não tinha amigos... Bom, tinha Ágata, mas, só ela.

O "menino que sobreviveu" pegou sua varinha. Ele estava pronto, com a varinha apontada para a porta. Fosse quem fosse, ele lutaria até o fim!

Potter ouviu passos... Passos e vozes... Estavam subindo as escadas. Então, ouviu a maçaneta ser forçada. Em seguida, uma voz disse:

- Não, não abre: está trancada.

- Então, use magia! - Disse outra.

- [Alorromora!

Assim que a porta abriu, Harry Potter lançou:

- [Expelliarmus!

O barulho de alguém caindo foi ouvido. Contudo, Harry não foi o único que lançou algum feitiço... Ágata também lançou, um belo "Incarcerous". A pessoa agora estava presa e sem varinha. Ágata se preparava para lançar outro feitiço, no outro que estava avançando. Harry, então, ouviu alguém gritando:

- Harry, não! Sou eu!

Ah, aquele era...

- Lupin? - Perguntou o garoto.

- Sim, Harry, sou eu!

Não deu tempo de fazer nada: Ágata, ágil, lançou um "Expelliarmus" em Lupin e este se viu sem sua varinha. Potter falou:

- Não, Ágata, eu o conheço, é amigo!

Então, a fênix recuou e pousou no ombro de Potter. Lupin pegou novamente sua varinha e clareou o lugar:

- [Lumus!

O ex-professor de Hogwarts olhou e viu a fênix pousada no ombro de Harry...

- Fawkes? - Perguntou o ex-mestre.

- Não... - Respondeu Harry. - Ela se chama Ágata.

- E... De quem é? - Questionou novamente Lupin.

- Bem... É... An... É... Ela... Ela é...

- É sua? - Perguntou Remo Lupin.

- Ah... É... É sim. - Respondeu Harry, meio sem-graça.

Ágata piou, feliz.

- Bem, Harry, viemos buscá-lo!

Nesse momento, Harry viu uma turma que estava ali para buscá-lo.

- E... Vamos... Prá onde? - Questionou o "menino que sobreviveu".

- Você já vai saber, Harry. - Lupin falou, sério. - Agora, é melhor se apressar, porque não temos muito tempo.

E, assim, sem apresentações, sem nada dizer, Harry viu uma bruxa, de rosto pálido e feitio de coração, olhos escuros e cintilantes e cabelos curtos e espetados" arrumar seu malão e, em seguida, alguém pegou a gaiola de sua coruja e foram todos rapidamente para fora da casa. Lupin parecia muito preocupado e, claramente, queria sair dali o quanto antes.

- Vamos, Harry! - Disse Lupin, que entregou a Potter a vassoura do "menino que sobreviveu".

Harry queria explicações, muitas explicações, mas não teve oportunidade de dizer nada. Lançaram nele um feitiço... Disseram que era... Como era mesmo o nome? Feitiço... Desilucionista?... Bem, ele não ouviu direito. O importante era que, em pouco tempo, o garoto já estava voando pelos ares. Rapidamente, a Rua dos Alfeneiros ficou pequena e eles voavam no ar. A paisagem era tranqüila e calma. Lupin falou:

- Harry, se alguma coisa acontecer, voe para Leste, que alguém irá pegá-lo. De modo algum, Harry, de modo algum mesmo - ouviu? -, de modo algum enfrente quem quer que seja! Se algo acontecer, apenas fuja, voe para Leste!

- Tudo bem, Professor Lupin. - Harry respondeu, não acreditando que cumpriria aquilo...

Ágata estava pousada no ombro de Potter, calma. Qualquer coisa, ela o defenderia. A fênix fez aparecer no ar:

- Fique tranqüilo, Harry: qualquer coisa, eu o defenderei.

Harry se sentia estranho... Pela primeira vez sentia aquela proteção... Era estranha... Seria... Uma... Proteção maternal? Ele não sabia; em certos momentos parecia, em outros não. Em alguns momentos parecia apenas uma proteção de amigo... Em outros, algo mais que isso... O fato é que Ágata transmitia uma paz e um amor que acalmavam Harry. Sempre que ele estava tenso, lá na casa dos Dursley, ela cantava e, o canto dela o acalmava, transmitia uma paz incrível! Agora, tudo estava calmo, incluindo Harry.

De repente, porém, a turma que levava Harry se viu cercada por comensais da morte. Ah, não! De onde eles apareceram? Como? Harry não sabia. Ouviu-se uma voz, provavelmente de Lúcio Malfoy, que disse:

- Muito bem: agora, entreguem Potter para nós!

- Nunca! - Respondeu Lupin.

- Muito bem, então, vamos pegá-lo! - Respondeu Malfoy, arrogante como sempre.

Então, choveram feitiços para todo canto. Lupin gritou:

- Fuja, Harry!

Harry até que ia obedecer, mas, um feitiço acertou sua vassoura e outro veio em sua direção. Seria o fim?

Não. Ágata lançou um escudo protetor nele e o feitiço se voltou contra quem o lançou. Ágata voou, mais para o alto, e piou de um modo que fez todos os comensais pararem. Então, ela lançou fortes feitiços, que atingiram vários comensais. Lúcio gritou:

- Ataquem a fênix! Ataquem aquele animal!

Muitos comensais tentavam atingir a fênix... Harry, então, resolveu lutar. Pegando sua varinha e a apontando para o grupo que se preparava para atacar Ágata, o "menino que sobreviveu" lançou:

- [Expelliarmus!

O feitiço foi certeiro, tirando as varinhas de vários comensais. Lúcio disse:

- Peguem os outros! Harry e essa fênix maldita são meus!

Então, ele disse:

- Ah, fênix maldita... Eu acabarei com você e com Harry Potter também!

- Vai mesmo, Lúcio? - A fênix fez aparecer no ar, provocante.

- [Estupefaça! - Lançou Lúcio.

O feitiço lançado pelo comensal foi rebatido pelo "Protego" de Ágata.

- [Crucio! - Lançou Lúcio, só que, agora, em Harry.

O garoto não esperava por isso. Ele seria atingido, se sua fênix não tivesse lançado um escudo protetor nele, que rebateu, mais uma vez, o feitiço de Lúcio.

- Maldita! - Bradou Malfoy.

Nesse momento, Harry Potter olhou para baixo e viu seu ex-professor de D. C. A. T. caindo, atingido por um feitiço fortíssimo. Ah, não, não podia ser! Em um ato inconseqüente, o garoto mergulhou, a toda velocidade, na tentativa de pegar o ex-mestre, antes que este caísse no chão. O "menino que sobreviveu" soltou um grito alto, desesperado:

- Professor Lupin!!!

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

A batalha entre a Ordem da Fênix e os Comensais da Morte continua. Descobre-se a fraqueza de Ágata e a Ordem passa por apuros. É hora de explicações, mas ainda há tempo para festas. E, entre explicações, comemorações, alegrias e raivas, nossos personagens vão se preparar para voltar a Hogwarts. Não percam, o próximo capítulo de "HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL": "UMA FÊNIX MUITO ESTRANHA"! Quando a esmola é muita, você desconfia do santo?

() RECADO DE UM PERSONAGEM:

"Depois do final do terrível quarto ano, eu me vi preso no Número Quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros, sem esperança, sem amigos, sem ninguém, triste. Eu estava triste, muito triste, até que Ágata chegou e iluminou meus dias enfadonhos na Casa dos Dursley. Ágata foi muito importante para mim e eu posso dizer que minha vida se divide em duas: antes de Ágata e depois de Ágata. Depois eu descobri várias coisas... Mas, Ágata continuou a ser importante para mim, mesmo depois, no fim de tudo.". De Harry Potter, para os leitores de Bruno P. L.

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Bom, e aí, leitores? O que vocês estão achando? Bem, tenham paciência... Esse é só o começo da fic! Ainda teremos muita ação! Ah! Não se preocupem! Sei que o final está pouco explicado... Foi proposital. No próximo capítulo teremos as explicações, ok? E... Só uma coisinha, pra terminar... Essa fênix é muito estranha, não? Sei não... Kkkkk!!! Por favor, comentem! Valeu!


	5. CAPÍTULO 3: UMA FÊNIX MUITO ESTRANHA

CAPÍTULO 3

UMA FÊNIX MUITO ESTRANHA

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, Galera! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Bem, vamos à notinha inicial, chata, muito chata, mas necessária.

Gente, este capítulo é também muito importante. Pode parecer que estou brincando, mas não é isso: esses capítulos iniciais têm uma grande relevância para esta fic e para a série "UM TOQUE DO AMOR" como um todo. Quem prestar atenção nesse início conseguirá descobrir muitos mistérios.

Sei que algumas coisas na fic estão misteriosas, sem explicação. Mas, galera, isso é proposital e acontece mesmo, ok? Tenham paciência, que no final de tudo, tudo será explicado.

Mudando de assunto... Eu gostaria de lembrar a vocês, queridos leitores, que, embora eu esteja aproveitando muitas coisas dos livros 5 e 6, a base para a minha história é o livro 4; sendo assim, podem existir alterações, mudanças nas descrições de lugares. Por exemplo: eu posso descrever a Manção dos Black de modo diferente do que está nos livros; posso descrever o Ministério da Magia de outro jeito e, não estará nem certo nem errado, já que é a minha visão e a fic começa depois do livro 4 (ou seja, após o livro 4, sou livre para inventar, explicar como eu achar melhor o que não foi explicado até o livro 4). Estou dizendo isso apenas para que, caso eu resolva descrever de outra maneira, ou o Ministério da Magia, ou a Manção dos Black, ninguém me venha dizer que estou errado. Esclarecido isso, podemos ir adiante.

Bom, no capítulo anterior, citei algumas fics que me serviram de inspiração. Uma delas foi: "A FILHA DE VOLDEMORT"; sobre ela, eu disse que não havia achado a continuação, certo? Pois bem: com a ajuda de uma querida leitora, consegui achar. Então, vou postar aqui de novo a fic e a continuação dela. A autora diz que haveria, ainda, uma terceira fic, que seria continuação da segunda, obviamente; contudo, não achei essa terceira fic e nem minha leitora achou. Vamos lá:

Fic:

"A FILHA DE VOLDEMORT".

Autora: Jessica A. Cunha

Resumo:

Antes de sua queda Voldemort teve uma herdeira. O que ninguém espera é que o destino dela acabe se cruzando com o de Harry Potter, mas é exatamente isso

que acontece. Então terá de escolher entre seu sangue e seu coração.

Link:

http:// www . alianca3vassouras . com /a/ afilhadevoldemort-2 . html

http:// www . floreioseborroes . net /menufic . php? Id 131

Fic:

"UM VERÃO AGITADO"

Autora: Jessica A. Cunha

Resumo:

" As coisas boas deveriam durar para sempre, mas geralmente não é assim... talvez só nas nossas lembranças... doces lembranças de verão..."br

Esse romance é a continuação de "A Filha de Voldemort"... Harry pensava que teria finalmente as férias dos seus sonhos... enfim ele iria morar com Sirius...

casa nova, muito presentes, sua namorada e seus amigos... tinha tudo para ser perfeito... mas infelizmente as coisas não saíram do jeito que ele planejava...

Muita ação, aventura e romance... nesse Verão Muito Agitado!!!

Link:

http:// www . floreioseborroes . net /menufic . php? Id 200

Bom, aí está.

Agora, vou publicar e responder os comentários que recebi. Vamos lá:

Comentário: "Óia o tamanho desse resumo, entao qr dizer q a fic eh boa, neh? xD!! Vo ler o prólogo e depoid digo o q eu achei, ok? Hreter".

Resposta: Olá, Hreter! Sim, a fic é boa sim! Pelo menos na minha opinião... Bem, mas... Sou suspeito pra falar, não é? Kkkkkk!!! E... Estou esperando você ler e dizer se gostou, ok? Valeu!

Comentário: "Oie. Sua fic parece ser muito legal. Só precisa postar + uns caps. p/ gente enetender a historia direitinho. Eu vi q vc gosta (e se inspira) das fics da

"Herdeira" e da "filha de Vold." Eu tb gostei muito dessas fics!!! E se vc se inpira nelas msmo, tenho certeza q sua fic vai ficar d+!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vc disse q não acho a continuação da "Filha". Ela tem aqui no site msmo. http:// www . floreioseborroes . net /menufic . php? Id 200 (ta aí o link) E essa já tem

outra cont. q chama DESTINOS. Só q eu ainda ñ encontrei. Atualiza logo!!!!!! Bjusss. Lúh".

Resposta: Olá, Luh! Beleza? Fico feliz que você, até agora, esteja gostando da fic! Sim, eu concordo com você, a fic ainda está no começo, vocês, leitores, precisarão de um tempo para se ambientar com a história e, claro, acostumar com os personagens novos e com a própria história. Tentarei fazer atualizações quinzenais... Que bom que você acredita na fic, muito obrigado mesmo! E... Bom, espero seus comentários nos próximos capítulos, ok? Valeu!

Quero agradecer a todos os meus leitores, do 3v e do Floreios e Borrões. Peço a todos os leitores que continuem lendo a fic e que, se possível, comentem! Muito obrigado.

Para finalizar, digo que este capítulo ficou muito bom! Gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Contudo, acho que o próximo será melhor e mais legal ainda de se escrever. Espero que vocês gostem!

Então, chega de enrolação e, vamos à história!

() FILOSOFIA:

Até que ponto podemos ser culpados por aquilo que acontece conosco e com as pessoas que nos rodeiam? O que é o destino? Um caminho já traçado? Ou o resultado de nossas escolhas? A sabedoria está não em culpar os outros, mas sim em aceitar e entender os acontecimentos de nossas vidas; a sabedoria está não em aceitar o destino nem tampouco em lutar contra ele, mas em entendê-lo para melhor controlá-lo.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Harry percebeu que Ágata é uma fênix diferente. O garoto sofre um estranho acidente e, no seu aniversário, coisas incomuns aconteceram. Primeiro, um sonho estranho; depois, um presente da pessoa que o estava espionando; em seguida, um belíssimo presente de Ágata e, para completar, Lupin e mais algumas pessoas vão buscá-lo, mas não dão nenhuma informação, nem parecem dispostos a responder perguntas... Eles partiram em uma viagem com destino oculto para Harry, e no caminho foram cercados por Comensais da Morte. Uma intensa batalha começou, e agora a sorte está lançada! A fênix de Harry Potter o defendeu das investidas de Lúcio Malfoy, e na batalha Lupin foi atingido por um feitiço e caiu da vassoura, inconsciente. Será que os seguidores de Voldemort conseguiram eliminar um integrante essencial da Ordem da Fênix? Será que Harry ficará sem respostas? Por que os amigos não lhe escreveram?

() HISTÓRIA:

- Peguem os outros! Harry e essa fênix maldita são meus!

Então ele disse:

- Ah, fênix maldita... Eu acabarei com você e com Harry Potter também!

- Vai mesmo, Lúcio? - A fênix fez aparecer no ar, provocante.

- [Estupefaça! - Lançou Lúcio.

O feitiço lançado pelo comensal foi rebatido pelo "Protego" de Ágata.

- [Crucio! - Lançou Lúcio, só que, agora, em Harry.

O garoto não esperava por isso. Ele seria atingido se sua fênix não tivesse lançado um escudo protetor nele, que rebateu, mais uma vez, o feitiço de Lúcio.

- Maldita! - Bradou Malfoy.

Nesse momento, Harry Potter olhou para baixo e viu seu ex-professor de D. C. A. T. caindo, atingido por um feitiço fortíssimo. Ah, não, não podia ser! Em um ato inconseqüente, o garoto mergulhou, a toda velocidade, na tentativa de pegar o ex-mestre, antes que este caísse no chão. O "menino que sobreviveu" soltou um grito alto, desesperado:

- Professor Lupin!!!

Foi um ato extremamente impensado. Potter não pensou em nada, não pensou nas conseqüências do que fazia. Ágata, quando viu aquilo, mergulhou atrás do garoto. Era uma atitude arriscada...

Lupin caía... Caía... Harry ouviu uma voz... De quem seria? Ele não sabia. A voz bradou:

- [Estupefaça!

Não, o feitiço não era para ele, era para acertar Lupin; sim, a eficácia desse feitiço foi incontestável. Harry perdeu o antigo professor de D. C. A. T. de vista. Droga! O garoto gritou:

- Professor Lupin! Professor! Professor Lupin!

O desespero dele era inimaginável. Ágata o seguia... O "menino que sobreviveu" continuava a mergulhar... Não sabia por que, mas continuava.

Foi então que Harry sentiu o ar ficar frio, enquanto ouvia... Ah, aquelas vozes... Sua mãe se sacrificara por ele... "Avada Kedavra!"... "Avada Kedavra!"... Sim, certamente eram dementadores.

Ágata alcançou o bruxo... Contudo, estranhamente, não conseguiu fazer nada. A fênix parecia se enfraquecer... Será que os dementadores eram capazes de enfraquecer fênix? Mas... Sirius dissera, certa vez, que os dementadores não percebiam animais... Ou será que Harry estava enganado? O garoto olhou e viu um monte de dementadores... Será que Voldemort os tinha trazido para o seu lado? Ah, isso não importava agora!Tudo o que importava era que Ágata, que tinha tanto ajudado Harry, agora estava sem forças e caía, em queda livre, na direção das criaturas! Não, Harry Potter não permitiria isso, não mesmo, jamais! O garoto acelerou a vassoura mais ainda na direção do chão, na direção de sua fênix. Então, quando estava quase chegando no chão, segurou-se na vassoura só com as pernas, esticou os dois braços e conseguiu agarrar a ave. Rapidamente colocou Ágata em seu ombro, retornou com uma das mãos para a vassoura e fê-la subir. Ele estava fraco... Os dementadores estavam tirando suas forças... Ágata, porém, estava bem pior e, parecia que a presença dos dementadores a enfraquecia cada vez mais. Não, isso não podia ficar assim!

Potter, então, saltou da vassoura, retirou sua varinha, fechou os olhos, lembrou-se da vitória no Quadribol e do Torneio das Casas no Terceiro Ano, lembrou-se de seu padrinho, dos momentos felizes que passou com Ágata, abriu os olhos, pegou sua varinha, apontou-a para o grupo de dementadores e enunciou, veemente:

- [Expecto Patronum!

Um cervo enorme e forte saiu de sua varinha e foi na direção dos dementadores. O servo não só os afastava, como também, estranhamente, os destruía. Sim, a batalha estava ganha ali.

Harry sabia que a única coisa que podia dar forças a Ágata era o chocolate. O garoto, porém, não tinha nenhum com ele. Então, montou novamente em sua vassoura e subiu... Ele precisava achar alguém!

Nesse momento, o bruxo ouviu uma voz que o chamava:

- Harry! Harry!

- Estou aqui!

Foi quando viu aquela mulher... Aquela que tinha arrumado sua mala... Ela vinha voando rapidamente em sua direção. A mulher era jovem... Pelo menos parecia bem jovem... Ela falou:

- Harry! Que bom que você está bem! O que aconteceu?

- Dementadores...

- Nossa, Harry! Dementadores?

- Sim...

- Ah... Toma, Harry, isso vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor! - A mulher deu-lhe uma enorme barra de chocolate. Ela continuou: - Vamos, precisamos ir embora!

Os dois passaram a voar lado a lado. Harry não o comeu, ele preferiu fazer com que Ágata comesse o doce. Estranhamente, a fênix parecia gostar de chocolate e, rapidamente, já estava melhor. Mais uma vez o "menino que sobreviveu" pensou se era normal uma ave como aquela comer e gostar de chocolate... Será que Fawkes também comia e gostava de chocolate? Harry pensava que não. Todavia, ele deixou isso para lá.

O bruxo perguntou à mulher:

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Ah, sim... Lupin não te contou?

- Não... Aliás... Eu nem sei quem é você...

- Ah, é mesmo! Nossa! Nós saímos tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de me apresentar... Bem, Harry, meu nome é Ninfadora Tonks, mas pode me chamar de Tonks... E... Nós estamos indo para a sede da Ordem da Fênix.

- Ordem da Fênix?

- Sim, Harry... A Ordem da Fênix é uma organização criada por Dumbledore que luta contra aquele que não deve ser nomeado... A sede fica na Mansão dos Black... No Largo Grimmauld.

- A mansão... Dos... Black?

- Sim... É a casa em que Sirius mora agora... Sabe, ela está protegida pelo feitiço Fidelius... Só quem é autorizado pode entrar lá e ninguém sabe o endereço... Ninguém que não seja da Ordem, é claro. O fiel do segredo é Dumbledore.

- Ah...

- E Sirius está escondido lá... É muito arriscado que ele fique em outro lugar... Aliás, todos estão lá... Seus amigos também.

- Você quer dizer Rony e Hermione? - Questionou, com uma cara de extrema raiva e indignação. Por que não tinham escrito para ele?

- Sim, Harry, estão.

Após um tempo, Tonks gritou:

- Nossa! Ah, por Merlin! Eu acho que falei demais... Ah, Harry, por favor, não conte pra ninguém que... Que eu... Que eu contei tudo isso pra você, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe! Eu não vou contar pra ninguém! Afinal, ninguém me contou nada mesmo...

Tonks sorriu. Os dois bruxos voavam na direção do Largo Grimmauld quando um feitiço voou na direção de Potter.

Tonks enunciou:

- [Protego!

O escudo barrou o feitiço. Nesse momento, Lúcio Malfoy apareceu diante de Tonks e Harry. O bruxo das trevas disse:

- Muito bem... Agora, Potter virá comigo!

- Não mesmo, Malfoy! - Falou Tonks.

- Patético... - Bradou Lúcio.

O Comensal da Morte apontou sua varinha para Harry Potter e lançou:

- [Impedimenta!

- [Protego! - Tonks conjurou um escudo que protegeu o garoto.

- [Flipendo! - Lançou Malfoy na vassoura de Tonks.

A bruxa perdeu sua vassoura e começou a cair em queda-livre.

Potter gritou:

- Tonks!

Todavia, quando o bruxo ia mergulhar para apanhá-la, ouviu uma voz, que enunciava:

- [Crucio!

A fênix, já recuperada, colocou-se na frente de Harry e conjurou um escudo protetor que dissipou o feitiço lançado por Lúcio. O Comensal bradou, com ódio na voz:

- [Estupefaça!

Mais uma vez Potter foi protegido pelo escudo de sua fênix. Harry se irritou. Ele sacou sua varinha, apontou-a para Lúcio Malfoy e vociferou:

- [Expelliarmus!

- [Protego! - Defendeu-se o seguidor de Voldemort.

- [Impedimenta!

Nesse momento, Malfoy desapareceu. Harry olhou e não o viu... Onde ele estaria?

Após um breve tempo, ouviu-se a voz de Lúcio, que enunciava, atrás de Harry Potter:

- [Avada Kedavra!

Sem tempo para nada, a fênix se colocou na direção do feitiço e o engoliu. Então, ela pegou fogo, e das cinzas, renasceu no ar, pequena. A ave não tinha forças... Ela não parecia capaz de realizar nenhum feitiço, mas, estranhamente, conseguiu voar até o ombro de Potter e ali pousar. Não, Ágata não era uma fênix normal, não mesmo! Harry se virou e lançou, com raiva e determinação:

- [Expelliarmus!

Dessa vez o feitiço foi certeiro. Lúcio Malfoy foi duramente atingido e perdeu a varinha, além de ser derrubado da vassoura. Harry lançou em Lúcio, antes que ele caísse:

- [Difindo!

E, em seguida, lançou na vassoura do comensal:

- [Depulso!

A vassoura do seguidor do Lorde das Trevas voou longe e o bruxo do mal caiu violentamente no chão. Harry ouviu uma voz que enunciou:

- [Estupefaça[Incarcerous!

Em seguida, o "menino que sobreviveu" viu Tonks, que vinha em sua direção. A bruxa perguntou:

- Harry! Você está bem?

- Sim, estou. E você?

- Também. Eu sou Auror... Enfrento coisas piores... Até que foi fácil escapar dessa! - Tonks sorriu.

- Você é Auror? - Questionou o menino.

- Sou. Ah! A propósito... Você tem uma fênix realmente fiel, Harry.

- Ah, sim... Ágata é realmente incrível. Tonks, o que vai acontecer com Lúcio?

- Bem, eu o deixei estuporado e amarrado... Se tivermos sorte, alguém da Ordem o encontrará... Mas... Se os comensais o encontrarem primeiro, aí ele infelizmente, vai escapar. Bom, Harry, vamos embora!

- Vamos. - Concordou o bruxo.

E, assim, os dois foram para a sede da Ordem da Fênix, sem mais problemas.

Chegando lá, Harry foi surpreendido com uma festa... Ele reencontrou os amigos, que o cumprimentaram, reencontrou seu último professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (o verdadeiro), boa parte da família Weasley e muitos membros da Ordem. Até Lupin estava lá - ele não ficou tão mal assim depois da batalha e compareceu à festa do aniversário de Harry. Todos o cumprimentavam e lhe parabenizavam. Não houve na festa nada de interessante que merecesse um relato. Os presentes que Potter ganhou também não foram tão interessantes... De Rony, uma camiseta do time para o qual Ronald torcia; de Hermione... Adivinhem! Estão em dúvida? Um livro... De Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Da Sra. Weasley uma caixa de doces. Dos gêmeos, Harry ganhou um quite com várias genialidades Weasleys. Dumbledore devolveu o Mapa do Maroto ao "menino que sobreviveu"; Lupin lhe deu um belo álbum de fotos e Sirius um relógio bruxo de última geração. Hagrid deu uma miniatura de dragão, que servia como chaveiro. Harry se divertiu muito na festa e, por alguns momentos, até se esqueceu de que ninguém lhe havia escrito nas férias.

Depois da festa, o aniversariante foi, juntamente com os amigos, conversar no quarto em que ele e Rony dormiriam. Rony e Hermione disseram que não escreveram porque não podiam... Eles não podiam enviar cartas da sede da Ordem e, mesmo que pudessem, corria-se o risco de serem interceptadas. Como Potter estava muito feliz, ele acabou por aceitar as explicações e não questionou.

Os dias na sede da Ordem eram muito divertidos, de modo que passavam muito rápido. É sempre assim, não é, leitores? O tempo sempre parece brincar conosco... Aparentemente, ele sempre passa de maneira igual, exata, fixa; entretanto, quando estamos felizes, não há como negar que o tempo corre bem mais do que quando estamos tristes. É, realmente, uma pena isso, não é?

Ágata foi apresentada a Rony e Hermione. Rony achou a fênix muito interessante... Ela quase sempre ganhava dele no xadrez. Hermione, por outro lado, não gostou muito... E, parecia que a ave não gostou de Hermione também. A bruxa sempre dizia, irritada:

- Harry, essa fênix não é normal! Há algo errado com ela, Harry! Nenhuma fênix joga xadrez, nem lança feitiços! Eu nunca li isso em livro nenhum! Há algo de errado aí... Sim, há. E eu vou descobrir o que é!

Rony sempre rebatia:

- Você está é com inveja, só porque a fênix escolheu Harry, e não você!

- Rony, não é isso! - Retrucava Granger. - Além de todas as coisas estranhas... Veja... Essa fênix foi afetada por dementadores... Ela come comida normal... E... Por que ela escolheu Harry? Pode ser um espião! Pode ser um animago! Essa fênix não é normal!

- Hermione, ninguém conseguiria se transformar em fênix! - Rony replicava. - Não há registro, em lugar nenhum, de um animago que tenha se transformado em fênix!

E aí os dois começavam a discutir, e a discussão não parava mais. Harry, particularmente, gostava de Ágata, não importando o que Hermione dissesse. Ágata já o defendera várias vezes, ela já se provara fiel a ele e, ele gostava dela!

Certo dia, de tarde, uma reunião de emergência da Ordem da Fênix foi convocada. Fred e George se aproximaram de Harry e disseram:

- Será que o nosso patrocinador estaria interessado em testar nosso novo invento?

- Qual? - Questionou Harry. - Digo... Que invento?

Os gêmeos mostraram a Potter as Orelhas Extensíveis e lhe explicaram a funcionalidade do novo invento. É claro que Harry se interessou em testar, e os três foram para a porta, a fim de tentar ouvir a reunião.

Na cozinha. onde a reunião ocorria, uma acalorada discussão acontecia.

- Você está louco, Dumbledore? - Uma voz feminina questionou. - Não podemos deixar essa garota entrar na sede da Ordem!

- Concordo com a Cristina! - Sirius falou.

- Black, você é um imbecil! - Vociferou Snape. - Cristina... Salamandra não é como o Lorde!

- Severo, ela é filha de Voldemort! - Retrucou a voz, que, como vocês, leitores espertos, puderam perceber, pertencia a uma mulher, de nome Cristina.

- Cristina, ela não é como o Lorde das Trevas! - Insistiu Severo Snape. - Ela não concorda com o que o Lorde faz! Ela não gosta dele! Ela não tem nada contra trouxas! Nem contra mestiços! Cristina, ela é, no fundo, uma boa garota!

- Severo, ela matou a mãe do tal Draco Malfoy! Ela lançou um "Avada Kedavra" na Senhora Malfoy! E nós sabemos que ela odeia o Harry! Ela vai... - Cristina falava, descontrolada.

- Não! - Replicou Snape, firme. - Ela não vai matar o Potter! Salamandra não conhece a magia do amor... Ela nunca foi amada, por ninguém. Ela pode não ter escrúpulos, pode usar maldições imperdoáveis como se fossem magias comuns, mas, isso não é culpa dela...

- Ah, não? - Sirius questionou, sarcástico.

- Ora, Black! - Severo se irritou. - Se, com dois anos de idade, o presente que você recebesse fosse um "Cruciatus", você também acharia normal lançar maldições imperdoáveis! Salamandra não é má! Ela apenas não foi educada corretamente...

- Severo, o que faz você pensar que ela não mataria o Harry? - Perguntou Cristina.

- Ah, Cristina... - Snape estava mais calmo e respondeu com um tom de voz que parecia que guardava algum... Carinho... Por Salamandra Riddle. - Cristina... Ah... Salamandra é dura, pode não ter escrúpulos, pode ser fria, mas... Ela é uma menina extremamente justa.

- Justa? - Sirius esbravejou. - Justa? E... Matar alguém é justo?

- Não é justo, Black? - Snape perdeu a paciência e gritou, já de pé. - E não é justo? Não é justo matar uma pessoa que te prendeu e te torturou por quatorze anos? O que é justo pra você? Eu, se fosse ela, tinha matado o Draco e o Lúcio também! E sem um pingo de compaixão!

- Severo... Você a conhece? Digo... Você conhece essa tal... Salamandra Riddle? - Perguntou Cristina.

- Sim, eu a conheço. Eu... Eu fui o professor dela. O Lorde... O Lorde me deu a missão de ensiná-la. - Respondeu o Professor de Poções de Hogwarts.

- Ah... Severo... Mas... E se ela achar justo matar o Harry? Bem, nós não conhecemos o censo de justiça dela... - Falou Cristina.

- Cristina, - interveio Dumbledore -, creio que, quando Salamandra conhecer Harry, ela não conseguirá matá-lo. Eu sei que é isso o que ela pretende agora, mas... Sei que ela não conseguirá.

- Tem certeza, Dumbledore? - Questionou Cristina.

- Tenho certeza sim. Eu apostaria a minha vida nisso! Cristina, conheço os planos de Salamandra... Sei o que ela fez... Sei do que ela é capaz... Sei o que ela provavelmente fará... Mas acho que ainda podemos recuperá-la. Aliás, nós não... Harry pode. - Dumbledore respondeu. - Cristina, eu confiaria a vida de Harry a Salamandra... Eu confiaria minha própria vida a ela. Os dois não vão se entender no início, eu sei, mas sei também que, no final, acertarão as diferenças e lutarão juntos contra Voldemort. Cristina, Harry tem uma missão importantíssima e, sei que Salamandra pode ajudá-lo. Ah, Cristina, eu sei que ela o ajudará!

- Se você diz, Dumbledore... - Cristina falou.

- Dumbledore, eu confio em você, mas, acho arriscado... - Sirius interrompeu.

- Meu caro Sirius, se nós não arriscarmos, não ousarmos, não ganharemos essa guerra. - Respondeu Dumbledore. - É melhor termos Salamandra do nosso lado... E eu sei que ela é contra Ton Riddle, eu sei que ela ficará do nosso lado... Apenas precisamos deixar que ela e Harry resolvam seus problemas pessoais.

- Não sei não, Dumbledore... - Sirius balbuciou.

- Confie em mim, Sirius! Confie em mim! - Dumbledore pediu.

- Tudo bem. Aceitarei essa menina aqui, mas só porque é um pedido seu.

- Obrigado, Sirius! Estou certo de que você não se arrependerá no final! Mas... Tenha paciência com ela, tudo bem?

- Eu tentarei, Dumbledore. - Sirius afirmou.

- De quem eles estão falando? - Perguntou George.

- Não sei... - Fred falou.

- Engraçado... Salamandra... Riddle... Riddle... Esse nome não me é estranho... - Harry disse.

Os três ouviram boa parte da conversa daquela reunião. Harry estava pensativo... Quem seria Salamandra Riddle? Uma coisa ele sabia: que ela era filha de Voldemort. Mas... Como? Potter nunca ouviu falar que Voldemort teve uma filha! Como podia? Não tinha jeito, o melhor era esperar. Afinal, se ele entendeu bem, Salamandra Riddle estaria, em pouco tempo, naquela casa.

Harry saiu dali e foi para a sala. Ele se sentou em uma poltrona... Ah, ele queria pensar... Quem seria a tal Riddle?

Nesse momento, entrou na sala uma garota baixa, extremamente magra, de cabelos negros e lisos, olhos muito negros, olhar penetrante, perturbador, frio e sombrio e uma cara de poucos amigos. A garota encarou o "menino que sobreviveu" e perguntou:

- Potter? Você é Harry Potter?

- É... Ahn... Bem... Sim... Mas... E você? Quem é?

- Eu sou Riddle, Salamandra Riddle! - Disse a garota, com ar superior, petulante, prepotente e tom ríspido na voz, encarando diretamente Harry. - E vou acabar com você, Potter!

Salamandra lançava um olhar de extremo ódio ao bruxo à sua frente. A menina retirou sua varinha, apontou-a para Harry Potter e disse:

- Potter, você é o culpado de tudo! Você é o culpado por eu ter passado mais ou menos quatorze anos de minha vida num lugar horrível! Você é o culpado por tudo! Mas agora você pagará por isso! - E Salamandra lançou, com ódio na voz e no olhar: - [Crucio!

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

A sede da Ordem da Fênix vai ficar agitada depois da chegada de Salamandra Riddle. E, no Beco Diagonal, os garotos serão atacados. Harry receberá ajuda de quem ele menos espera... E, entre chuvas de feitiços, amor e ódio, nossos personagens precisarão comprar o material de Hogwarts... Não perca, o próximo capítulo de "HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL", "AMOR E ÓDIO"! Você já salvou um inimigo?

() RECADO DE UM PERSONAGEM:

"Certa vez, usei minha inteligência para julgar uma pessoa. Ah, como me arrependo! Nós, seres humanos, não devemos julgar nosso semelhante, porque dificilmente acertaremos nos nossos julgamentos. Cada um de nós tem suas qualidades e seus defeitos, suas bondades e suas maldades... E, não temos o direito de julgar ninguém.". De Hermione Granger, para os leitores de Bruno P. L.

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

E então? O que acharam do capítulo? Preferi não enfatizar muito a Ordem da Fênix, porque sei que vocês, meus caros leitores, já conhecem... Vocês já sabem tudo sobre ela e seria chato ficar repetindo. Optei por apresentar logo Salamandra, porque a coisa estava meio sem graça, sabe? Agora o bicho vai pegar! Ah! Quem quiser, pode mandar recados para nossos personagens nos comentários, ok? Tipo assim... Quem quiser mandar recado pro Harry, pra Salamandra, pra Hermione, pro Rony, pro Dumbledore, pro Snape, ou pra qualquer outro personagem, fique à vontade! Eu faço questão de transmitir o seu recado, estimado leitor, para os personagens! E faço questão de trazer a resposta do personagem para você! Espero que vocês estejam gostando! Continuem lendo e, quem puder, comente, ok? Valeu!

Oi Bruno, como vai? Como a fic ainda está no começo, não há muito o que comentar, pois estamos nos ambientando com os personagens novos e com a trama em si. Tenho apenas uma observação a fazer.

O que aconteceu com o Remo? Ele estava caindo, Harry deixou de salvá-lo para ir atrás de Agatha... e depois? Simplesmente apareceu na festa? Acho que seria melhor deixar isso um pouquinho mais claro.

(( RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, Belle! Bom, na verdade, o modo como Lupin escapou é um mistério... Então, não será, ainda, explicado. Mas, futuramente, as explicações virão... Mas foi bom você ter perguntado sobre isso, porque deve ser dúvida de mais leitores. Ah, Belle, como você sofre, hem? Devo ser o escritor que mais dá trabalho pra beta... Kkkkk!!! Você é uma heroina, sabia? Kkkkkk!!! Valeu!


	6. CAPÍTULO 4: AMOR E ÓDIO

CAPÍTULO 4

AMOR E ÓDIO

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Bem, galera, antes de começar este capítulo, gostaria de relembrar uma coisa... Como estou escrevendo a partir do quarto livro, posso remodelar algumas coisas, como, por exemplo, a Mansão dos Black. Então, não estranhem se faltar ou sobrar alguma coisa lá que não tem no quinto livro, ok? Agradeço a compreensão de todos e a paciência. A fic está só no começo, em breve ela vai melhorar. Valeu!

() FILOSOFIA:

Nenhum ser humano odeia seus verdadeiros inimigos. Afinal, o ódio sempre vem acompanhado de um amor em potencial, e vice-versa; isso significa que só amamos aqueles que, um dia, poderemos odiar e, só odiamos aqueles que, um dia, poderemos amar. Aos nossos verdadeiros inimigos, não damos nem o ódio nem o amor, mas sim, o desprezo. É assim: aos amigos, o amor e o ódio; aos inimigos, o desprezo. E, entre o amor e o ódio há uma linha muito tênue.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Harry finalmente conseguiu deixar os Dursley e chegar à sede da Ordem da Fênix, após uma dura batalha. Ele teve sua festa de aniversário (a primeira, por sinal) e acabou aceitando as explicações dos amigos para não terem entrado em contato com ele. Então, uma nova garota chegou na Mansão dos Black: Salamandra Riddle, a "Prole do Inominável". E o primeiro encontro dela com Harry Potter não foi, nem será, nada agradável...

() HISTÓRIA:

Harry saiu dali e foi para a sala. Ele se sentou em uma poltrona... Ah, ele queria pensar... Quem seria a tal Riddle?

Nesse momento, entrou na sala uma garota baixa, extremamente magra, de cabelos negros e lisos, olhos muito negros, olhar penetrante, perturbador, frio e sombrio e uma cara de poucos amigos. A garota encarou o "menino que sobreviveu" e perguntou:

- Potter? Você é Harry Potter?

- É... Ahn... Bem... Sim... Mas... E você? Quem é?

- Eu sou Riddle, Salamandra Riddle! - Disse a garota, com ar superior, petulante, prepotente e tom ríspido na voz, encarando diretamente Harry. - E vou acabar com você, Potter!

Salamandra lançava um olhar de extremo ódio ao bruxo à sua frente. A menina retirou sua varinha, apontou-a para Harry Potter e disse:

- Potter, você é o culpado de tudo! Você é o culpado por eu ter passado mais ou menos quatorze anos de minha vida num lugar horrível! Você é o culpado por tudo! Mas agora você pagará por isso! - E Salamandra lançou, com ódio na voz e no olhar: - [Crucio!

E Harry foi duramente atingido pela Maldição.

Salamandra o encarava nos olhos... Ela queria ver tudo! Queria ver o sofrimento dele, queria vê-lo implorar pela vida (ou pela morte indolor), mesmo que mentalmente! Afinal, aquele garoto merecia sofrer! Ora! Foi ele o culpado pelos anos de sofrimento dela! Foi ele! E Salamandra olhava nos olhos de Harry... Sim, ela viu, mas não era bem o que esperava ver...

Harry se lembrou de toda a sua vida... Ele imaginou como devia ter sido feliz em seu primeiro ano... Imaginou como devia ter sido quando tinha o amor de seus pais... Imaginou a morte dos pais... Imaginou Voldemort lançando o "Avada Kedavra" nele... O "menino que sobreviveu" se lembrou dos duros anos com os Dursley... Ah, como foram difíceis! Ele se lembrou das vezes que tentou fugir do primo Duda... Das vezes em que conseguiu fugir... Das vezes em que não conseguiu... Ah, tudo era tão difícil! Harry se lembrou do desprezo e até ódio dos Dursley... Do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando ele enfrentou Voldemort... Do segundo ano, quando enfrentou novamente o Lorde das Trevas, só que, agora, na figura jovem de Tom Riddle... Do terceiro ano... Da descoberta do padrinho... Da esperança que teve de morar com ele... Da frustração... Afinal, Rabicho fugiu... Do quarto ano... Do desprezo da maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts, por ele ter sido escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo... Do abandono de Rony... Sim, naquele ano ele ficou quase sozinho, sem amigos... Não fosse por Hermione, teria ficado sem ninguém. Harry Potter se lembrou do torneio... Dos perigos... Da prova final... Da morte do colega... E ele não pôde fazer nada... Nada! Como ele era inútil! Ah, Potter se lembrou da luta entre ele e Lorde Voldemort... Da mesma maldição... A Cruciatus... Que o Lorde das Trevas lançou nele... Ah, como era doloroso! Ele se lembrou da volta para casa... Do tempo difícil que passou com os tios... Será que ele morreria ali? Então, Harry se lembrou de Ágata... Dos amigos... De seu padrinho... Não, ele não podia, não queria morrer ali! E, se tivesse que morrer, morreria lutando, como seus pais!

Salamandra via tudo... Não, não era justo o que ela estava fazendo! Afinal, a vida de Harry não tinha sido tão boa assim comparada com a sua! O garoto tinha sofrido muito... E, era perseguido por um louco... Tinha que lutar, sem preparo, sem nem querer realmente lutar... Não era justo! Mas... Harry Potter foi o culpado pelos anos que ela passou trancada naquele lugar horrível! Ora essa! Será que seria mesmo? Ele não teve escolha, teve? Ele tinha um ano apenas! Foi Voldemort quem escolheu atacá-lo! Potter não teve culpa! Ah, tinha sim! Ele reverteu a maldição! Mas... Não escolheu reverter! Ora, mas reverteu!

Aos poucos, o ódio que Salamandra Riddle sentia foi sendo atenuado, por um outro sentimento... Que sentimento era aquele? Pena? Ela não sabia... Certo, ela percebeu que Harry Potter era diferente... Sim, era... Outro bruxo já teria implorado pela vida, ou, ainda, por uma morte rápida e sem dor... Mesmo que mentalmente. E, o "menino que sobreviveu" não fazia isso; ao contrário, ele até aceitava morrer, mas pensava em morrer lutando... Como? Nem varinha ele tinha! Por que, mesmo sem chances, ele continuava determinado, confiante e corajoso? Nenhum outro bruxo era assim! Nem mesmo Tom Riddle! Salamandra não entendia...

O ódio que ela sentia foi se extinguindo gradativamente e, junto com ele, a maldição também. Salamandra Riddle continuava apontando a varinha para Harry Potter; contudo, o feitiço lançado por ela acabou perdendo o efeito.

Harry, vendo que o feitiço havia parado, provocou:

- O que foi, Riddle? Por que não continua? Ou melhor... Por que não faz como seu pai? Por que não lança um _Avada Kedavra_ em mim? Talvez eu o reverta, como fiz quando seu pai me lançou a Maldição da Morte quando tinha apenas um ano...

Harry não sabia por que falava aquilo... Ele não gostou de Salamandra Riddle! Ora, quem ela pensava que era? Ela estava sendo acolhida pela Ordem da Fênix e ainda chegava lançando uma maldição imperdoável? Isso era um absurdo! O ódio cresceu dentro de Harry... Um ódio grande, muito grande!

Salamandra não acreditava... Depois de receber uma Maldição _Cruciatus_, ele ainda a provocava? Ora essa! Nem varinha ele tinha! Quem ele pensava que era? Ela respondeu, dura, fria e com ódio, muito ódio na voz:

- Ora, Potter, quem você pensa que é? Você se acha o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, não é? Mas... Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa... Você não é! Se fosse, teria salvado seu coleguinha no ano passado... Teria evitado a volta de Voldemort... Teria tirado notas melhores... Potter, você é ridículo! Sabe... Eu sou filha de Tom Riddle e Belatrix Lestrange... Não que eu me orgulhe disso... Não me orgulho nada! Mas, eles são dois grandes bruxos, e, como descendente deles, eu também sou. O que o faz pensar que você conseguiria reverter uma Maldição da Morte contra mim?

- Ora, Riddle! Eu já fiz isso uma vez, não foi? Poderia fazer novamente!

- Não, Potter, não poderia. Afinal, você não sabe como fez... Mas eu lhe digo como: o amor de sua mãe, o sacrifício dela por você lhe deu poderes para reverter o _Avada Kedavra_... Mas... Agora, não tem ninguém aqui pra se sacrificar por você. Potter, você é ridículo! Você vive do sacrifício dos outros, vive daqueles que morrem por você! Você é desprezível!

- Você não tem ninguém que se sacrificaria por você, não é, Riddle? Você diz que sou desprezível, mas, pelo menos, eu tenho amigos! Eu tenho meu padrinho! Eu tenho quem goste de mim! E você? Você não tem ninguém! Sua mãe é... Bellatrix... Lestrange... Certo? ... É, por acaso, aquela que jurou fidelidade a Voldemort, mesmo após a destruição dele, não é? ... Vejamos... Então quer dizer que, mesmo tendo uma filha, ela preferiu ir para Azkaban, a cuidar de você, certo? Bom... Se nem sua mãe gosta de você...

- Cale-se, Potter! Pelo menos eu não preciso que ninguém morra para que eu viva! Pelo menos eu não dependo da vida daqueles que gostam de mim! Pelo menos eu não preciso da morte deles para viver!

Harry e Salamandra estavam totalmente fora de controle... Ele jamais teria dito isso a outra pessoa, aquelas palavras não sairiam de sua boca, porém ele estava, naquela hora, totalmente fora de si, completamente descontrolado! Salamandra, por sua vez, desde o momento que viu o bruxo à sua frente não respondia por si mesma...

As palavras dos dois eram duras demais. Realmente, Salamandra não tinha ninguém, ninguém que gostasse dela. Ah, droga! Por que ela não tinha ninguém? Por quê? E, realmente, Harry só estava vivo por causa do sacrifício de seus pais... Ah, não, ele não queria isso! Ele não queria viver por causa da morte das pessoas que o amavam! Quantos mais precisariam morrer para que ele vivesse? Não, não, não! Ele não podia deixar!

Algumas lágrimas caíram, tanto dos olhos de Riddle, quanto dos olhos de Potter. Agora os dois estavam abalados, muito tristes.

Salamandra percebeu que aquela discussão não levaria a lugar nenhum, e que aquele dia não era o melhor para o que ela queria... Não, não mesmo! Então, ela disse:

- Já chega. Potter, outro dia terminaremos o que começamos hoje, mas, agora não. Não é o melhor momento...

A voz da bruxinha estava mais calma, mais tranqüila, menos estúpida. Harry estranhou.

Nesse momento, Riddle retirou do bolso um frasquinho com uma poção, estendeu a mão e disse:

- Tome, Potter, essa poção vai anular os efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus. Eu a criei há pouco tempo... Uns dois dias, no máximo, mas acho que vai funcionar.

Harry não aceitou... Não mesmo! Ele não aceitaria nada que viesse daquela garota! Salamandra, então, no tom mais cínico que tinha, falou:

- Potter, você tem duas opções, sabe? Você pode tomar a poção por livre e espontânea vontade, ou eu o obrigarei a tomá-la. Você escolhe! Não posso negar que vai ser engraçado obrigá-lo...

- Eu não vou tomar nada, Riddle! Saia daqui!

- Ah, sim... Entendo. Então, você não me dá outra opção, a não ser...

E a "Prole do Inominável" conjurou algo que tapou o nariz do "menino que sobreviveu". Quando ele foi respirar pela boca, Riddle fez o frasquinho voar na direção do bruxo e entornar o conteúdo da poção na boca dele; em seguida, a bruxa a tapou. Potter teve que engolir a poção, ou não voltaria a respirar. Então, Salamandra destapou a boca e o nariz de Harry e disse:

- Bom garoto!

E, do mesmo modo estranho que chegou, sumiu.

Harry não podia negar que a poção lhe fez bem. Toda a dor, todo resquício de Maldição _Cruciatus_ desapareceu. Ah, aquela garota era estranha... Primeiro, chega lançando uma Maldição Imperdoável; depois, discute com ele e, por fim, dá uma poção que o faz se sentir como se nada tivesse acontecido! Afinal, qual era a dela?

O tempo passou e, no jantar, Dumbledore apresentou:

- Meus caros, hoje, nós ganhamos mais um aliado na luta contra Voldemort... Na verdade, uma aliada... Peço que vocês - e Dumbledore olhou para Hermione, Rony e se demorou mais tempo olhando para Harry - a recebam bem. Trata-se de... Salamandra Riddle. Sim, ela é filha de Tom Riddle - aquele que se diz Lorde Voldemort - e Bellatrix Lestrange... Estou lhes contando isso porque, não sei como, os jornais descobriram... Mas... Por favor, peço que vocês não a julguem pela sua ascendência... Ninguém tem culpa de ser filho de alguém... Então, por favor, recebam bem Salamandra.

Harry achou um absurdo o que Dumbledore pediu... Ora, a garota era filha de Voldemort e lançava maldições imperdoáveis! E Dumbledore queria que eles a recebessem bem? Era definitivamente um absurdo!

No fim do jantar, Harry foi falar com Dumbledore. O garoto contou ao diretor de Hogwarts o que tinha acontecido algumas horas atrás. Dumbledore apenas disse:

- Harry, todos nós erramos quando julgamos nosso semelhante... Peço que não julgue Salamandra.

E, depois, sem dar chance ao menino de dizer nada, foi-se embora. Hermione se aproximou de Harry e perguntou:

- Harry, algum problema?

- Não, tá tudo bem... - Respondeu o bruxinho, de modo pouco convincente.

Hermione não insistiu, mas tinha certeza de que não estava nada bem e, tinha quase certeza de que o motivo era aquela garota, a tal de Riddle.

Algum tempo se passou e a rotina naquela casa, com Salamandra Riddle, ficava bem interessante. Hermione e Salamandra não se deram bem e algumas discussões eram bem atraentes; Harry e Salamandra também travavam bons duelos verbais. A Sra. Weasley, por sua vez, gostou muitíssimo da menina Riddle; afinal, a garota ficava muito tempo com a matriarca Weasley, ajudava-a nas tarefas domésticas e conversavam bastante. Quem não gostou muito disso foi Gina, que, antes, era tão próxima da mãe e, após a chegada de Salamandra, perdeu um pouco do seu espaço (Gina pensava que agora a mãe gostava mais de Salamandra Riddle que dela). Rony sempre perdia as partidas de xadrez que jogava contra Salamandra; contudo, ele não tinha nada contra a garota... Pelo menos era alguém com quem podia jogar e, alguém que jogava muito bem!

Como as cartas de Hogwarts haviam chegado, eles precisariam ir ao Beco Diagonal. No dia anterior à ida, o Sol brilhava forte; afinal, era verão!

Harry Potter foi acordado pela forte luz que invadia a Mansão dos Black. A mansão era enorme! Enorme, majestosa e estranha... Algumas partes daquele lugar eram extremamente claras, belas e incríveis; por outro lado, alguns lugares eram escuros e sombrios. O quarto onde Harry dormia com Rony ficava numa das partes claras...

O bruxo decidiu se levantar e tomar café. Rony continuava dormindo.

Harry se levantou, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao banheiro, para tomar um belo banho.

Concomitantemente...

Desde a chegada de Salamandra - aliás, pouco antes disso -, Sirius Black estava escondido em seu quarto, com as portas trancadas. Só os amigos e o afilhado podiam visitá-lo, de vez em quando. Afinal, o padrinho de Harry não queria que a prole do inominável o descobrisse... Ele não confiava nela. Dumbledore não concordava com a atitude de Sirius, mas não o impedia de fazer isso.

Nessa manhã ensolarada, Sirius estava ali, preso naquele quarto; ao menos dava para ver a luz do Sol! Black queria sair, jogar Quadribol com o afilhado no campo que tinha no quintal da mansão, mas não podia, não queria que a filha de Voldemort o descobrisse ali.

O animago ilegal estava no quarto, pensativo, quando, de repente, a porta foi escancarada. Sirius, automaticamente, assim que ouviu o baque, transformou-se em cão, a fim de evitar qualquer problema; afinal... E se não fosse alguém conhecido? E se fosse a tal Salamandra Riddle?

Sirius fez bem, já que era mesmo Riddle. A menina o encarou nos olhos e disse:

- Pode voltar à sua forma normal, Black.

O animago achou muito estranho... Será que ela sabia quem ele era?

- Sim, Black, eu sei quem é você. - Salamandra falou. - Sei que você está aqui, protegido pelo segredo Fidelius, sei que Dumbledore é o Fiel do Segredo que protege a Mansão Black, sei que você fugiu de Azkaban, sei também que é padrinho de Potter... Enfim, eu sei de tudo, Black.

Sirius voltou à sua forma humana, correu até um canto do quarto, apanhou sua varinha e apontou para Salamandra; contudo, a garota falou:

- Não, Black, não faça isso... Se tentar apagar minha memória, eu serei obrigada a reverter o feitiço contra você. E aí sim as conseqüências seriam... Ahn... Catastróficas. Sabe, acho que seu afilhado não gostaria de saber que o padrinho dele perdeu a memória...

Sirius manteve a varinha apontada para a bruxa. Então, Salamandra lançou:

- [Expelliarmus!

E a varinha de Sirius foi parar longe. O padrinho do "menino que sobreviveu" ficou muitíssimo preocupado. E se aquela menina o denunciasse? Salamandra o acalmou:

- Fique tranqüilo, Black, eu não vou denunciá-lo, sei que é inocente. E, além disso, somos primos...

- Primos? - Sirius não entendeu.

- Sim, Black... Veja... Eu não tenho o sangue dos Lestrange... Tenho apenas o sangue dos Black, que herdei de Bellatrix, e também o sangue Riddle, que herdei de Tom...

- Tom?

- Sim, Black, Tom... Tom Riddle! Esse é o verdadeiro nome daquele que se diz Lorde Voldemort.

- Ah... Então... O que você quer aqui?

- Nada de especial... Apenas... Gostaria que você voltasse à sua rotina normal. Sabe, seu afilhado sente falta de alguém que jogue Quadribol com ele, de alguém que possa, de certa forma, substituir o pai... Acho que você cumpre bem esse papel, mas não pode fazer isso preso em um quarto. E, como eu sabia que você estava se escondendo por minha causa, vim dizer que, por mim, você não precisa se esconder. Agora... Black, eu lhe peço para que seja bonzinho comigo, sabe? Afinal, sei de um segredinho seu, que você esconde até mesmo de Dumbledore e que, se eu contasse, muitos se afastariam de você...

- Co... Co... Como é que... - Sirius estava com medo agora. - Como é que você sabe?

- Black, eu sou excelente em Legilimancia, muito melhor que Voldemort! Para mim, sua mente é um livro aberto. Mas... Não se preocupe... Quando disse para ser bonzinho, não estou pedindo muito... Apenas peço que não aja como a maioria dos membros da Ordem da Fênix...

- Como assim?

- Apenas peço para que não desconfie de mim.

Aquele pedido, tão sincero e tão simples, surpreendeu Sirius.

- Só isso? - Questionou o animago.

- Sim, só isso. Agora... Por que não vai tomar café com seu afilhado? Acho que ele vai gostar...

E Salamandra se dirigiu até a porta e ia saindo, mas se voltou para o animago ilegal e questionou:

- Ah, é mesmo! Black, você se interessaria em ir para Hogwarts e ficar perto do seu afilhado?

- Claro que sim! Mas... Não posso...

- Sim, você pode! Mas conversaremos sobre isso depois...

E Salamandra saiu, deixando um perplexo Sirius Black para trás.

Chegando na cozinha, Riddle cumprimentou a Senhora Weasley:

- Olá, Senhora Weasley, bom dia! Posso ajudar?

- Bom dia, querida! Não, não precisa... - A Sra. Weasley respondeu, carinhosamente.

- Ah, Senhora Weasley, é claro que eu vou ajudar! Não vou deixar a senhora fazer tudo sozinha!

E Salamandra ajudou-a a preparar o café da manhã e a arrumar a mesa também. Em seguida, a matriarca da família Weasley pediu:

- Querida, você poderia, por favor, ir chamar as meninas?

- Claro, Senhora Weasley! Com muito prazer!

E Salamandra se foi. A Sra. Weasley comentou, para si mesma:

- Ah, pobre menina... Tão educada! Nem parece que tem pais como aqueles...

E Riddle subiu as escadas, dirigiu-se até o quarto onde as garotas dormiam e chamou, seca:

- Weasley! Granger! A Senhora Weasley está chamando vocês para tomarem o café da manhã.

E as garotas se levantaram, arrumaram-se e desceram.

Harry saiu do banho muito animado. A manhã ensolarada estava linda e acolhedora! O garoto se arrumou e saiu do quarto. Ele seguiu pelo corredor e foi até a escada; desceu, passou por uma sala, depois por um corredor e entrou na cozinha. Lá, encontrou as garotas que chegavam naquela hora e também a Sra. Weasley. Mas, o que surpreendeu o "menino que sobreviveu" foi ver Sirius na mesa do café.

- Olá, Harry! Bom dia! - Cumprimentou Sirius.

- Sirius! Que bom que você está aqui! Mas... - Harry ia dizendo, quando seu padrinho o interrompeu.

- Depois conversamos, Harry.

- Olá, Harry, querido! Bom dia! - Cumprimentou a mãe de Ronald.

- Bom dia, Senhora Weasley!

E todos começaram a tomar café. A matriarca da família, que acolheu Harry como se ele fosse um filho subiu, acordou e obrigou Rony a descer e tomar café.

Todos tomaram café e se dispersaram.

Salamandra, como sempre, foi ajudar a matriarca da família Weasley. Gina foi jogar Quadribol com Harry, Rony, Sirius e os gêmeos e Hermione foi ler um livro.

Salamandra estava indo ao quarto, após terminar o que fazia, a fim de buscar alguma coisa para fazer. Algum tempo já havia se passado depois do café. Nesse momento, alguém esbarrou nela e quase a jogou no chão com a força do impacto.

Riddle rapidamente olhou e viu quem era...

- Granger! Você não olha por onde anda não, é?

- Eu não tenho culpa de você andar correndo igual a uma louca!

- Granger, louca é você! Sim, eu ando correndo mesmo, mas isso não é sinal de loucura... Mas... Sabe, ler compulsivamente... Talvez isso deixe as pessoas loucas... Ou cegas, como você.

- Riddle, eu não tenho medo de você! Você é patética! Francamente!

- Granger, eu acho que você tem medo de mim sim... - Salamandra falava baixo, mas em um tom provocativo, estúpido e de ameaça. - Ou pelo menos deveria ter, sabe?

- Você não me engana, Riddle! Você se esconde atrás dessa máscara de boazinha, mas é pior que...

- Cale-se, Granger! Você não é ninguém pra falar comigo sobre me esconder! Você é a que mais se esconde por aqui! Todos sabem quem eu sou, sabem o que fiz e sabem do que sou capaz! Todos sabem o que quero! Eu não escondo nada! Mas, você... Você se esconde atrás dos livros, atrás dessa máscara de garota-gênio, de comandante, de mandona, de corajosa, mas... Você não é nada, Granger! Você não é nada! Potter só é seu amigo por pena! Pena! É esse o motivo por que ele te salvou daquele trasgo... E é esse o motivo pelo qual ele ainda te suporta! Sabe, se não fosse o Potter ter pena de você, você seria só uma garota sozinha no mundo da magia, chata e sabe-tudo! Ah, Granger, você pode enganar a quem você quiser, mas a mim você não engana! Você tem medo... Medo de que as pessoas descubram sua fraqueza... Medo de não poder ajudar... Medo de Voldemort... Sim, você tem medo dele, eu vejo isso nos seus olhos! Você tem medo até de dizer o nome dele, medo de quando dizem Voldemort perto de você! Mas, o principal... Você tem medo de que descubram seus sentimentos... Sabe, Granger, se eu fosse você, seria mais educada comigo... Afinal, eu sei seu segredo mais secreto... E eu poderia tornar seu maior medo em realidade, sabe?

Hermione olhava para a "Prole do Inominável" com um olhar desentendido e de medo. Salamandra zombou:

- Oh! Então quer dizer que a "grande" sabe-tudo de Hogwarts não entendeu o que uma simples e humilde mortal disse? Muito bem, Granger, eu explico pra você entender... Eu posso contar ao jovem Weasley o que você sente por ele. E, sabe o que seria muito engraçado? Se eu contasse, ele a rejeitaria, ele deixaria até mesmo de olhar pra você! E... Sabe por quê? Não é porque ele não goste de você do mesmo jeito... Não! É porque, assim como você, ele é cabeça-dura e tem medo de admitir seus sentimentos... Vocês são ridículos! Nem parecem da Grifinória! Granger, se você não for mais educada comigo, eu juro que acabo com você, entendeu?

E, após isso, Salamandra Riddle saiu, deixando uma Hermione Granger muito preocupada e atônita.

No quarto, Salamandra se encontrou com Gina Weasley. Gina, ríspida, disse:

- Maldita Riddle, você vai me pagar pelo que está fazendo!

- Ah... Outra louca... - Salamandra murmurou e, depois, questionou, sarcástica: - E... Será que eu poderia... Assim... Se não for incômodo... Ao menos saber o que eu estou fazendo?

- Você está enganando minha mãe! Está se fazendo de boazinha...

- Weasley, é melhor pensar duas vezes antes de falar, sabe? Minha paciência está chegando no fim! Eu já me cansei de dizer que não estou enganando ninguém! Eu já me cansei de dizer que não estou do lado de Voldemort!

- Não diga o nome dele!

- E... Por que não? Só por que você tem medo?

- Você é estúpida, Riddle! É igual ao seu pai!

- Weasley, cale-se! Se eu fosse como meu pai, você já estaria morta! Você e, claro, a Granger também! Weasley, você não vai querer que eu conte ao Potter sobre sua paixonite aguda por ele, vai?

- O... O quê?

- Não se faça de idiota! Você entendeu muito bem!

- E... Ele... Ele jamais... Jamais... Jamais acreditaria em você!

- Talvez se eu dissesse pessoalmente não, mas... Como ele reagiria se recebesse aquela cartinha que você escreveu ontem à noite e não vai entregar? Sabe, você não percebeu, mas eu vi você escrevendo... Sei onde você a colocou e, não se preocupe em destruí-la, porque eu já a copiei!

- Vo... Você... É... É... É...

- Inteligente? Astuta? Sim, talvez eu seja isso tudo... É melhor se comportar, Weasley... Afinal, sua mãe não vai gostar de saber o que você está fazendo... Você está tratando mal a pobre Riddle... Hahahahahahahaha!!!

Após dizer isso, Salamandra pegou um jogo do seu malão e foi para a sala de visitas da Mansão Black se divertir um pouco.

Harry se encontrou com Sirius após o jogo de Quadribol; os dois finalmente puderam conversar a sós. Sirius explicou o que aconteceu.

Harry, então, foi procurar Salamandra. Ele a encontrou na Sala de Visitas e disse:

- Riddle, se você denunciar o meu padrinho, eu juro que acabo com você!

- Ora, Potter, seja mais educado! E... Seja um pouco mais inteligente também! Pense! Se eu quisesse entregar seu padrinho, eu já teria feito isso há muito tempo!

- Se você contar a seu pai, Riddle... Eu...

- Potter, se eu quisesse entregar você ou seu padrinho, ou qualquer um de seus amigos a Voldemort... Bom, eu já teria feito isso há muito tempo e com muita facilidade!

- O quê?

- Acha que é difícil tirar qualquer um de vocês daqui? É tão fácil! Basta que eu faça você ou qualquer um deles acreditar que o outro está em perigo... Fácil demais!

- Riddle, se você...

- Deixe de ser ridículo! Acha que está protegido aqui? Acha mesmo, Potter? Enquanto você for esse bruxo medíocre, nada, nem ninguém poderá protegê-lo! Eu poderia matá-lo com apenas três movimentos...

- Está me ameaçando, Riddle??

- Não, Potter, eu apenas estou tentando abrir seus olhos para a realidade! Mas parece que isso é impossível, não é? Você confia demais naqueles que o protegem! Mas, se Voldemort matar essas pessoas, você não poderá fazer nada... Nada, Potter. Você é inútil.

- E você, Riddle? Pode fazer alguma coisa?

- Posso!

- Mas não tem ninguém pra você proteger, não é, Riddle? Você não tem ninguém! Pode ser que eu não possa proteger aqueles que tentam me proteger... Pode ser que eu não consiga proteger aqueles que eu amo... E você pode, não é, Riddle? Mas não tem ninguém que ama você! Não tem ninguém que protege você! Você não ama ninguém! Pode proteger quem você quiser, mas não tem ninguém pra proteger! E aí, Riddle? Qual é a diferença?

Perto de Salamandra Riddle, Harry Potter se descontrolava, dizia e fazia coisas que ele jamais faria perto de qualquer outra pessoa!

Salamandra respondeu:

- Potter, eu posso não ter ninguém pra me proteger, posso não ter ninguém que eu possa proteger, mas... Pelo menos eu não vivo como um parasita, pelo menos eu não vivo esperando que outras pessoas morram para que eu possa continuar viva... Pelo menos eu não sou tão medíocre quanto você!

- Será que não, Riddle? O que é ser medíocre pra você? Pra mim, ser medíocre é ser sozinha no mundo, como você é!

- Pois pra mim, Potter, ser medíocre é não poder proteger as pessoas que te amam! Ser medíocre é depender da vida deles para continuar vivo! Ser medíocre pra mim, Potter, é ser como você é! Agora... Voltando ao assunto inicial... Denunciar seu padrinho não me interessa! Então, fique tranqüilo... E me deixe em paz!

Harry saiu de lá morrendo de ódio.

O resto do dia foi tranqüilo.

No outro dia, todos acordaram cedo. A Sra. Weasley queria ir mais cedo ao Beco Diagonal.

Todos se arrumaram e foram para lá, então. Sirius, obviamente, ficou em casa.

Assim que chegaram, porém, algo os surpreendeu...

- A Marca Negra! - Hermione constatou, mais alto do que pretendia, tremendo de medo.

E então, feitiços voaram na direção deles.

- Corram! - Gritou a matriarca Weasley.

E todos correram. Contudo, um feitiço atingiu Harry. O garoto caiu no chão. Um outro feitiço lhe tirou a varinha. Então, uma voz foi ouvida:

- Ah, Potter... O Lorde das Trevas vai ficar muito satisfeito! - A voz era de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Malfoy! - Harry bradou, com ódio na voz.

- Potter, eu acabarei com você! O Lorde te quer vivo... Mas não disse que precisava ser inteiro... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha[Crucio!

- [Expelliarmus! - Gritou uma voz conhecida de Harry.

E a varinha de Lúcio voou das mãos dele.

Quem seria? Ah, parecia ser... Não, não podia ser!

- Ah, Salamandra... - Lúcio murmurou.

- Nossa, Malfoy! Que raciocínio brilhante e rápido o seu! Já pensou em trabalhar como "O Inteligente" do Ministério da Magia? Sabe, o ministro precisa de você!

- Irônica como sempre... Você não perde o jeito mesmo, não é, Salamandra?

- É, Malfoy, acho que não. Agora... Devolva a varinha do Potter!

- Vai ficar do lado do Potter, Salamandra?

- Vamos, Malfoy, eu não tenho tempo a perder com você!

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta!

- Vejo que terei de tirá-la de você, não é? Então... [Accio Varinha!.

E a varinha de Harry foi parar nas mãos de Salamandra.

- Muito bem, Malfoy, eu adoraria acabar com você, mas, agora não tenho tempo! - Falou Salamandra, enunciando depois: - [Incarcerous[Estupefaça!

E Lúcio Malfoy caiu no chão estuporado e amarrado.

Salamandra se virou para Harry, ajudou-o a se levantar e disse:

- Vem comigo, Potter!

Harry hesitou... Ir... Com ela? Com a prole do inominável?

- Você prefere ser morto por Tom Riddle, Potter? Vem comigo! Rápido!

O "menino que sobreviveu" não se mexeu. Salamandra perdeu a paciência:

- Potter, ou você mexe essas pernas e vem rápido, ou eu o levo a força!

Harry não se mexeu. Salamandra, então, falou:

- Bom, Potter... Então, nesse caso... [Mobilicorpus!

E Harry flutuou no ar.

Salamandra corria, corria, para um lugar que Harry não conhecia. Feitiços voavam para todos os lados e Salamandra sempre se desviava e protegia Harry com escudos realmente poderosos. Então, eles chegaram em um lugar que Salamandra parou; do nada, uma porta apareceu, quando a garota tocou com a varinha um certo número de vezes em algum lugar que Potter não conseguiu ver. Riddle abriu a porta, entrou, fez o bruxo entrar com ela, fechou a porta, conduziu o garoto a uma sala, colocou-o sentado em um sofá bem confortável e disse:

- Potter, seja bem-vindo à minha casa! Aqui você estará seguro.

E Salamandra deu as costas, após deixar a varinha de Harry em uma mesa que havia na sala. O garoto questionou:

- Ei, Riddle! Onde você vai?

- Vou voltar para a batalha, Potter. Eles precisam de mim lá.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto você busca seu pai pra me matar, Riddle!

- Potter, quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe falar que eu NÃO estou do lado de Voldemort? Droga! Você é um imbecil, garoto!

- Eu não vou ficar aqui! - Disse Harry, levantando-se.

- Ah, vai sim!

- Não mesmo!

Salamandra estendeu a mão direita, na direção do "menino que sobreviveu". Harry não entendeu... O que ela pretendia? Cumprimentá-lo? Selar a paz? Então, a garota lançou, após dizer:

- Desculpe-me, Potter, mas você precisa ficar aqui. [Estupefaça!

E Harry foi atingido, caindo no sofá, inconsciente.

- Será melhor pra você, Potter. - Salamandra falou, sozinha. - Você ainda não tem o treinamento necessário para entrar nessa guerra.

E saiu.

De volta à batalha, a garota percebeu que os comensais estavam levando vantagem. Um deles lançava em Hermione:

- [Avada Kedavra!

- [Impedimenta! - Lançou Salamandra Riddle, desviando a Maldição da Morte.

- SA... Sa... SA... Salamandra?

- Como adivinhou? - Questionou a bruxa.

- É... Ahn...

- [Incarcerous[Estupefaça! - Lançou Riddle.

E o comensal caiu no chão, amarrado e estuporado.

- Por que me ajudou, Riddle? - Questionou Hermione.

- Granger, acredite, eu a deixaria morrer com o maior prazer! Mas, não posso...

E Salamandra sumiu da frente de Hermione.

A "Prole do Inominável" simplesmente virou o jogo. Agora os comensais estavam perdendo feio!

Então, quando a bruxinha estava correndo, a fim de estuporar e amarrar mais um comensal, uma figura cadavérica e viperina apareceu na frente dela e questionou:

- Salamandra, onde você escondeu Harry Potter?

Sim, Era Voldemort. Salamandra respondeu:

- Ora, Tom, eu não sei do que você está falando!

- Salamandra, - Voldemort retrucou -, eu vi quando você saiu levando Harry Potter para algum lugar! Agora me diga... Onde você o escondeu?

- Tom, acha mesmo que, se eu o tivesse escondido, eu lhe diria?

- Está do lado de Harry Potter, Salamandra? Está do lado dele?

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

A batalha entre os comensais e os amigos de Harry continua. Mas, o mais interessante, indubitavelmente, é o encontro de Salamandra Riddle e Lorde Voldemort. De que lado está Salamandra? E, depois da batalha, eles vão voltar para Hogwarts. E, lá, serão surpreendidos por uma decisão de Dumbledore... Que decisão será essa? Não percam, o próximo e surpreendente capítulo de "HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL": "A DECISÃO DE DUMBLEDORE"! Você já teve que escolher entre seu desafeto e seu verdadeiro inimigo?

() RECADO DE UM PERSONAGEM:

"Muitos de vocês julgarão Salamandra. Eu apenas digo que quem fizer isso é um completo e irrecuperável idiota. Afinal, nenhum de vocês sabe pelo que ela passou! Se, por acaso, alguém conseguir passar pelo mesmo e sobreviver e, claro, não for como ela, aí sim poderá julgá-la; mas, eu duvido que algum incompetente que a julga sem pensar no que ela pode ter sofrido agüente passar pelo enorme sofrimento que Salamandra passou e sobreviva para julgá-la." De Severo Snap, para os leitores de Bruno P. L.

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

Galera, confesso que este capítulo ficou maior do que eu pretendia e menor do que os capítulos que costumo escrever na minha outra fic - "A VIDA EM JOGO". Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Lembrem-se de que a história está ainda só no comecinho, hem? Continuem lendo e, quem puder, por favor, comente!

N/B: Olá Bruno, como vai? Não sei se é impressão minha, mas parece que essa história está mais dinâmica que a outra, talvez porque não precisou construir várias teorias para se enquadrarem na história.

Eu ainda não consegui me decidir se eu gosto ou não da Salamandra. Ela pretende comprar os amigos com informações? Será que ela não percebe que se ela for simpática com os outros eles serão com ela?

Mas por outro lado, coitada, sempre foi sozinha – se bem que o Harry também foi e ele nunca foi desse jeito.

Realmente é um personagem interessante, intrigante e não tenho a mínima idéia do que será dela. Vamos aguardar para ver.

Com relação ao capítulo, 3 observações:

Na página 8 você lança o _expelliarmus_ e a varinha vai parar na mão dela. Na verdade, esse feitiço de desarmamento faz com que a varinha seja jogada longe. Para convocá-la, ela teria que lançar o _accio varinha_.

Aqui você usa um _impedimenta_ para desviar o _Avada Kedavra_. Na outra fic o Professor Oliveira explicou que havia um meio de impedir o _avada _e tal, mas no mundo do Harry Potter criado pela Rowling, isso não acontece, senão seria muito fácil escapar desse feitiço, que é indefensável e irreversível, de acordo com a Rowling. Eu sugiro que você faça uma observação para os leitores se na sua fic vc pretende fazer com que esse feitiço possa ser defendido.

Onde está a fênix agora que o Harry tanto precisa dela!?!?!?!

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, Belle! Foi muito bom você ter levantado essas questões... Vai ser muito bom esclarecê-las.

Primeiro, sobre o "Expelliarmus"... Problema resolvido. Mas, é importante dizer que Salamandra poderia ter lançado o "Accio Varinha" de modo não-verbal e isso não seria surpresa nenhuma. Lembre-se de que ela recebeu um treinamento muito duro e tem conhecimentos avançados tanto em D. C. A. T., quanto em Feitiços e, claro, como o professor dela foi Severo Snap, em Poções também. Ah! Não pense que ela é perfeita! Ela não é! Ela também tem suas fraquezas e, logo você perceberá que Transfiguração não é bem o forte dela.

Sobre o "Avada Kedavra"... Sim, ele pode ser desviado sim, ao menos nas minhas fics. Nesta fic, a Maldição da Morte não poderá ser defendida com um escudo (pelo menos não com um escudo tão simples como o "Protego") - diferente do que ocorre na minha outra fic, "A vida em jogo" -, mas poderá ser desviado sim, com o "Impedimenta". Então, que isso fique claro a todos vocês, queridos leitores! A Maldição Mortal poderá ser desviada com o "Impedimenta".

Sobre Salamandra... Lembre-se de que a vida dela foi um pouquinho pior que a de Harry... Afinal, ela teve como professor Severo Snap e começou a aprender magia das trevas muito cedo... Além disso, ela tem como padrinho Lúcio Malfoy e, lembre-se, recebeu uma Maldição Cruciatus aos dois anos, pela primeira vez. Claro que ela recebeu várias vezes mais essa maldição... Então, a vida dela foi um pouco pior que a de Harry Potter. Salamandra não quer comprar nem Gina nem Hermione com informações, ela apenas quer que essas duas a deixem em paz... Afinal, ficar ouvindo insultos só por ser a "Prole do Inominável" cança, não é? Quanto a Sirius eu não sei... Salamandra é mesmo uma personagem bem interessante, você dificilmente saberá de que lado ela está, ou se ela é boa ou não. Mas isso vai ser bem interessante. Ao longo da história, ela tomará tanto atitudes adoráveis quanto detestáveis; então, ao menos nesta fic, que é a primeira de uma série apenas, a dúvida permanecerá... Até o final da fic, creio.

E, quanto à Fênix... Bem, esse é o maior mistério... Por que será que ela não apareceu? Sinto muito, mas não posso revelar... Kkkkkk!!! Até mais!


	7. CAPÍTULO 5: A DECISÃO DE DUMBLEDORE

CAPÍTULO 5

A DECISÃO DE DUMBLEDORE

() FILOSOFIA:

O amor não nasce do nada, nem de um simples olhar apenas, não há "amor à primeira vista". O máximo que pode haver entre duas pessoas que se vêem pela primeira vez é atração física, paixão, mas amor não. O amor verdadeiro não nasce do nada, ele nasce com o tempo, das dificuldades enfrentadas em conjunto, das vitórias e das derrotas que um casal enfrenta, do diálogo, das discussões, da aceitação e da compreensão. O amor verdadeiro é sólido, belo, indissolúvel e indestrutível. Ele nasce do coração e da alma dos amantes, a partir da convivência.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

A chegada de Salamandra Riddle deixou as coisas na Mansão Black bem interessantes... Harry Potter não teve uma boa primeira impressão da "Prole do Inominável"... Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley também não gostaram muito da filha de Lorde Voldemort... Mas Dumbledore pareceu mesmo disposto a impor a presença da garota. No Beco Diagonal, nossos bruxos sofreram um ataque dos Comensais da Morte e do próprio Voldemort. Salamandra deixou Harry em um lugar seguro e, voltando à batalha, encontrou-se com o "Inominável"...

() HISTÓRIA:

Então, quando a bruxinha estava correndo, a fim de estuporar e amarrar mais um comensal, uma figura cadavérica e viperina apareceu na frente dela e questionou:

- Salamandra, onde você escondeu Harry Potter?

Sim, Era Voldemort. Salamandra respondeu:

- Ora, Tom, eu não sei do que você está falando!

- Salamandra, - Voldemort retrucou -, eu vi quando você saiu levando Harry Potter para algum lugar! Agora me diga... Onde você o escondeu?

- Tom, acha mesmo que, se eu o tivesse escondido, eu lhe diria?

- Está do lado de Harry Potter, Salamandra? Está do lado dele?

- Tom, creio que não lhe interessa o lado em que estou... Mas... Não importa... Na verdade, não sei de que lado estou mesmo... A única coisa que sei é que eu não estou do seu lado, e jamais estarei!

- Então, você está do lado de Dumbledore e Potter!

- Não necessariamente. Você acha que só há dois lados... Mas... Não é bem assim. Veja todas as possibilidades... Mas... Sabe, acho que estar do lado de Dumbledore não é má idéia.

- O quê?

- Você teve a oportunidade de me ter do seu lado, Tom, mas você não quis. Agora... Bom, acho justo que Dumbledore tenha uma oportunidade, você não acha?

- Ora...

- Agora... Sem mais conversa[Crucio!

E mais uma vez Voldemort era torturado pela maldição que tanto usava. Aquela dor... Ah, como era dura! Após alguns segundos, porém, o Lorde das Trevas aparatou para algum lugar... Não, ele não seria humilhado perante seus comensais! Entretanto, não queria enfrentar sua filha, ele só queria matar Harry Potter.

Salamandra sabia que "o Inominável" não desistiria tão fácil. Ela sabia que não poderia esconder Potter para sempre. Então, teve uma idéia arriscada, mas que, talvez, pudesse dar certo.

A bruxa começou a se dirigir ao local onde havia escondido o "menino que sobreviveu"; ela percebeu que era seguida; então, discretamente, lançou um "Confundus" não-verbal em quem a seguia - que, indubitavelmente, era Voldemort - e, após perceber que ele ia na direção oposta à dela, continuou seu caminho.

Harry acordou... O feitiço lançado por Riddle não tinha sido muito forte. Nesse momento, o bruxo ouviu o barulho de passos... Ah, certamente era Salamandra Riddle, voltando com seu pai... Mas Harry Potter não se entregaria tão fácil! Não mesmo!

Ele viu sua varinha... Não estava muito longe... Ah, a garota havia, então, cometido um erro! Harry, em um pulo, chegou onde estava sua varinha e a apanhou; em seguida, ficou em posição de combate e atento. Assim que a porta foi aberta, ele lançou:

- [Expelliarmus!

- [Protego! - Defendeu-se Salamandra.

O feitiço de Harry bateu no escudo e se voltou contra ele; como o "menino que sobreviveu" esperava obter êxito e estava confiante demais (já que pensava que a garota não esperava o ataque), foi atingido pelo feitiço e perdeu sua varinha. Salamandra disse:

- Confiante demais, Potter! Se eu fosse Voldemort, agora, eu o mataria. Você precisa aprender a se defender melhor.

Agora Harry estava nas mãos dela... O que ele podia fazer?

- Com medo, Potter? - Questionou Riddle.

- Jamais! - Harry respondeu, no tom mais convincente que conseguiu.

- Não minta pra mim, Potter, não adianta! Sei que você tem medo que eu te entregue a Voldemort! Sabe, até não seria uma má idéia... Mas, como eu já devo ter dito milhares de vezes nesses últimos dias, eu não estou do lado de Voldemort! Será que é tão difícil assim de entender?

- Não é isso, Riddle, é fácil entender, mas é difícil confiar em você. - Rebateu Harry.

- Escute, Potter, você não pode me julgar pela minha ascendência!

- Você é como seu pai, Riddle!

- E você não? Vejamos... Você fala Língua de Cobra assim como Voldemort, você é capaz de sentir quando ele está próximo, você, assim como ele foi, é um garoto que não tem pais... Você é diferente dele, Potter?

Isso desarmou Harry... Sim, ele também era como Voldemort. Salamandra finalizou:

- Potter, Voldemort passou alguns poderes dele pra você... Se ser filha dele me faz ser como ele, o fato de ele ter transferido poderes a você também o torna igual a ele. Então, você não pode falar nada de mim, entendeu? Agora... Que tal a gente parar de discutir sobre ser ou não igual a Voldemort e sair daqui?

- E... Pra onde? - Questionou Harry.

- Pra onde mais seria, Potter? Será que você, além de bruxo subdesenvolvido e incompetente, é também desmemoriado? O que nós viemos fazer aqui? Não se lembra, por acaso?

- É claro que eu me lembro, Riddle!

- Então, por que perguntou pra onde iríamos?

- Ora, isso não é fácil? Sempre há a possibilidade de que você me leve a...

- Cale-se, Potter! - Salamandra estava muitíssimo irritada. Droga! Por que aquele garoto sempre dizia a mesma coisa? Após contar até dez, questionou, em um tom mais brando: - Potter, no seu segundo ano, quando todos descobriram que você era Ofidioglota, quando todos te desprezaram por isso e acharam que você era como Voldemort por um motivo tão banal, como você se sentiu?

Aquela pergunta deixou Harry sem resposta. Ah, ele não havia se sentido nada bem! Salamandra, como sempre fazia quando falava com ele, olhava-o nos olhos. Aquele olhar penetrante, que parecia ver toda a sua mente... Ah, como ela podia ter aquele olhar? Aquele olhar era tão incômodo! Harry não se sentia bem sob aquele olhar... Parecia que a garota via todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos e, isso não era bom.

Salamandra continuou:

- Não foi bom, não é mesmo, Potter?

Não, não havia sido, todavia ele não queria admitir, ao menos não para ela. Contudo, parecia que ela havia lido seus pensamentos... A bruxa concluiu:

- Pois é assim que me sinto quando as pessoas me julgam por minha ascendência. Acho que você me entende, certo?

Sim, ele entendia. Entretanto, jamais diria isso a ela. Contudo, parecia que a bruxa já sabia... Como? Harry não compreendia como, mas podia jurar que Salamandra sabia.

- E então? Vamos, Potter? - Salamandra chamou.

- Tudo bem, vamos. - Harry concordou. Ele não queria mais discutir.

E os dois saíram dali.

Eles caminhavam pelo Beco Diagonal. De repente, Harry foi jogado no chão por Salamandra.

- O quê... - Ia reclamar Harry, mas, quando ele olhou para o alto e viu um raio verde passando no exato lugar onde estaria seu peito, desistiu.

Salamandra não estava mais tão magra quanto estivera no momento em que chegou à sede da Ordem da Fênix; contudo, ela ainda estava bem magra. Além disso, ela era menor que Potter. No entanto, a força da garota era impressionante! A bruxa "arrancou" Harry Potter do chão e disse:

- Vamos!

E os dois saíram correndo.

A "Prole do Inominável" tinha reflexos fantásticos! Ela se desviava de feitiços que o "menino que sobreviveu" nem mesmo via... E o ajudava a se desviar também. Sim, ele era ingrato. Salamandra estava salvando sua vida e ele pensando que ela o entregaria a Voldemort... Mas, que era estranho, isso era. Primeiro, ela chega lançando uma Cruciatus nele; depois, deu uma poção que anula os efeitos da maldição; então, eles passam dias tendo discussões horríveis; agora, ela... Salvava a vida dele? Sim, aquilo era muito estranho mesmo! Afinal, qual era a dela? Harry não sabia.

Então, eis que aparece, diante dos dois garotos, Lorde Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas falou:

- Ora, ora, ora! Vejam o que temos aqui? E então? Decidiu entregar Harry Potter para mim, Salamandra?

- Já falamos sobre isso, Tom, e você sabe a minha resposta.

A bruxinha se virou para Harry e murmurou:

- Atrás de mim, Potter.

E se colocou na frente dele, com a varinha em mãos.

- Vai defendê-lo, Salamandra? - Questionou Voldemort. - Vai defender o garoto que foi responsável por todo o seu sofrimento?

- Se for preciso... - Salamandra respondeu. - Afinal, não estou tão certa assim de que ele foi o real responsável pelo que passei... Diga-me, Tom, se ele não o tivesse vencido naquele dia, teria sido diferente? Você teria cuidado de mim melhor que Lúcio? Pelo nosso primeiro encontro, pela sua recepção, acho que não...

- Você estaria ao lado de sua mãe... - Insinuou o Lorde das Trevas.

- E daí? - Contestou Salamandra. - Ela não parece se preocupar tanto assim comigo...

- Você não sabe o que diz, Salamandra...

- Bom, agora isso não importa. No momento, estou do lado de Alvo Dumbledore e farei de tudo para impedir que você consiga o que quer.

- Vejo que terei de enfrentá-la.

- E você só agora vê isso, Tom? Pouco astuto...

- Já chega[Estupefaça! - Lançou Voldemort.

- Acha que vai me vencer com isso? - Salamandra zombou, após bloquear o feitiço. - Terá de lutar de verdade, se quiser vencer!

- [Cru... - Ia enunciando o Lorde das Trevas, mas sua magia foi bloqueada antes mesmo de ele lançar.

- Sua Oclumância de quinta não funciona contra mim, Tom. Na verdade, nem contra Dumbledore ela funciona... Eu acho.

- Ora essa! Quem você pensa que é pra...

- Ao contrário de você, Tom, que tem vergonha do nome, que odeia seus pais, eu não tenho vergonha do meu nome! Eu sou Salamandra Riddle! E sou melhor que você.

- O quê? Você se acha melhor que eu?

- Não, Tom, eu não me acho, eu sou.

- Vamos ver, então!

E o Lorde das Trevas apontou sua varinha para aquela garota e tentou lançar:

- [Cruc...

Novamente, o feitiço foi bloqueado. Salamandra contra-atacou com um movimento sutil de varinha que lançou Voldemort no ar e o jogou violentamente no chão. Em seguida, com mais um movimento de varinha ela fez aparecerem cordas que prenderam e imobilizaram por completo ao Lorde das Trevas. Então, ergueu a mão direita (e, conseqüentemente, a varinha) e falou, em voz alta, a fim de que todos os seguidores do inominável ouvissem:

- Vejam! Seu líder está no chão! Sim, Voldemort não é nada! Nada! Ele está no chão, amarrado, como uma criança indefesa! E vocês? Querem ficar assim também? Querem ser pegos pelos aurores do Ministério da Magia?

- Como ousa? - Gritou um comensal, lançando um feitiço na direção de Salamandra, em seguida.

A "Prole do Inominável" bloqueou o feitiço, contra-atacou, fazendo com que o comensal voasse e caísse aos seus pés e perguntou:

- Você ama sua vida, comensal?

Nessa hora, a luta entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix e os Comensais da Morte parou. Todos assistiam à cena. O comensal que estava aos pés da filha do Lorde respondeu:

- Minha vida pertence ao Lorde das Trevas!

- Eu não lhe perguntei isso, comensal! Eu perguntei se você ama ou não sua vida! E então? Você ama sua vida, comensal?

- Minha vida é do Lorde!

- Bom, se não me responde... [Crucio!

E o comensal ficou no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. Após um tempo, a garota parou o feitiço e perguntou, novamente:

- E então? Ama sua vida, comensal?

- Não! - Respondeu ele, firme.

- Oh! Que pena! Já que você não a ama, eu o deixarei vivo. Mas... Claro, farei com que se lembre de mim.

Em seguida, a bruxa lançou dois feitiços que arrancaram os braços do seguidor de Voldemort. Então, ela lançou um feitiço que o jogou longe.

Harry estava perplexo. Ele queria impedir aquilo, queria fazer alguma coisa... Não é que ele estivesse do lado de Voldemort, não era isso! Mas... Mesmo sendo um comensal, o bruxo não merecia aquilo. Contudo, que podia ele fazer? Salamandra era mesmo poderosa, muito mais que ele. Salamandra, então, perguntou:

- E então? Mais alguém quer me lançar algum feitiço?

Dessa vez foi uma mulher (horrivelmente feia) que lançou um feitiço. Assim como o outro, ela não obteve êxito e, após poucos segundos, já estava caída aos pés de Salamandra Riddle. A garota questionou:

- E então? Ama sua vida, comensal?

- Sim, amo. - Respondeu a comensal.

- Então, implore por ela!

- Nunca!

- Você é quem sabe... [Crucio!

E a comensal sentiu as dores da pior tortura... Salamandra falou:

- Sabe, excesso de Cruciatus pode levar à morte... Se você não implorar pela sua vida, você a perderá.

Após algum tempo, a "prole do inominável" parou o feitiço e repetiu:

- Implore pela vida!

A comensal, por fim, cedeu:

- Por... Favor... Não... Me... Mate...

- Covarde! - Salamandra bradou. - Se teme tanto a morte, você morrerá[Avada Kedavra!.

E um raio verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Salamandra, atingindo a comensal, que ficou ali, no chão, sem vida.

A "prole do inominável" novamente perguntou:

- Mais alguém?

Não houve resposta nem reação. Então, ela gritou:

- Então, sumam daqui!

E todos os comensais aparataram para seu esconderijo. Salamandra, então, voltou-se para o Lorde das Trevas e disse:

- Agora é sua vez, Tom. [Crucio!

E Voldemort gritou de dor. A Harry não desagradava ver seu pior inimigo, o homem que matou seus pais, sofrendo, impotente. Ele se sentia feliz com isso e isso o assustava. Com muito esforço, Voldemort conseguiu se livrar das cordas e gritar:

- Plano Zeta!

Em seguida ele aparatou, lançando um feitiço que tornou tudo escuro. Então, um grupo de comensais aparatou atrás de Salamandra e Harry. Contudo, antes que eles lançassem algum feitiço, duas vozes foram ouvidas:

- [Estupefaça! - Enunciaram as vozes, em uníssono.

Com um gesto de ampliação do feitiço, feito pelos donos das vozes, vários comensais caíram. Os donos das vozes eram Cristina e Severo Snape. A mulher correu até Harry e, quando viu Salamandra ali, do lado do garoto, enfureceu-se:

- Você é a responsável por isso, garota! O que você está fazendo com o Harry? Diga-me!

- Escuta aqui, bruxa de quinta, eu não estou fazendo nada com o Potter! - Respondeu Salamandra, com ódio na voz. - Se eu o quisesse matar, já teria feito há muito!

- Você é a responsável por esse ataque, não é? - Cristina estava fora de si.

- Ah, claro! - Salamandra ironizou. - Afinal, eu não estava na sede da Ordem da Fênix esse tempo todo, não é?

- Eu acho, Cristina, que Salamandra não tem nada a ver com esse ataque! - Interferiu Snape. - E acho que você devia agradecê-la por proteger o Potter.

- Proteger? - Questionou Cristina, incrédula.

- Sim, Cristina, proteger! Veja! Potter está inteiro! Inteiro! E, acha que ele tem competência suficiente pra ficar inteiro após sofrer um ataque de comensais? Não, não tem! Salamandra o protegeu!

Nesse momento, um grupo de dementadores apareceu diante deles. Era realmente um grupo muito grande! Severo Snape e Salamandra Riddle não conseguiram reagir. Embora fossem os dois bons bruxos, eles não tinham uma lembrança feliz o suficiente para lançar o Feitiço do Patrono.

Um grupo de dementadores se aproximou de Salamandra e a agarrou. Cristina olhava com aquela cara que dizia: - "Bem feito!"; Harry não. Ele não podia ser tão ingrato! Afinal, por mais que odiasse aquela menina, ela tinha lhe salvado a vida! Então, ele pegou sua varinha, apontou para os dementadores que seguravam Salamandra - a qual estava muitíssimo pálida e fraca -, lembrou-se de todos os momentos de felicidade que teve em sua vida e enunciou, veemente:

- [Expecto Patronum!

O servo de Harry atacou os dementadores e os afastou para muito longe! Salamandra ficou ali, no chão. Contudo, todos sabiam que a garota se recuperava rápido, ela era muito poderosa mesmo e, o principal, muito bem treinada. A cena surpreendeu Cristina. Então, era verdade que Salamandra estava protegendo Harry, ou ele não a teria defendido.

Enquanto isso, alguns dementadores conseguiram pegar Severo Snape. Um deles retirou o capuz... Sim, Severo Snape seria submetido ao Beijo do Dementador... Cristina, ao olhar na direção de Snape, viu aquela cena aterradora. Ah, não, ela não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse!

- Severo! - Gritou Cristina, correndo na direção do bruxo.

Cristina pensou em um momento de felicidade de sua vida... Um momento que, para ela, foi muito especial. Em seguida, apontou sua varinha para os dementadores, que seguravam Snape, em especial para o que ia aplicar o Beijo do Dementador... E, enunciou, com todas as forças que tinha:

- [Especto Patronum!

Da varinha de Cristina saiu um Hipogrifo. Sim, leitor, um Hipogrifo! O patrono da bruxa atacou os dementadores e, a força do ataque foi tamanha, que eles foram destruídos.

Cristina correu até Snape e questionou, preocupada:

- Severo! Tá... Tá tudo bem com você?

- Sim... Tudo bem, Cristina. - Respondeu, ainda meio fraco.

Nesse momento, um vento muito forte fez tudo voar. Cristina apenas se jogou no chão e segurou a mão de Snape.

Salamandra, embora um pouco fraca, jogou Harry no chão e segurou a mão dele. Harry Potter reclamou:

- Por que fez isso, Riddle?

- Ora, Potter! Queria que eu o deixasse receber o vento estando de pé? Será que você é tão burro assim? Não sabe que, em uma forte corrente de vento, capaz de carregar qualquer coisa, é melhor estar deitado?

- Sim, eu sei! - Os dois, mesmo deitados, estavam sendo arrastados pelo vento forte. Harry gritou, para ser ouvido: - Mas, por que está segurando minha mão?

- Ora, Potter, não imagina quem está produzindo esse vento?

- Ah... Talvez... Mas... Não pode ser...

- Sim, Potter, só pode ser o idiota do Voldemort! E, sabe por que ele faz isso?

- Não...

- Ah, como você é retardado! É óbvio, Potter, que Voldemort faz isso para te separar daqueles que o protegem! E, lógico, se ele conseguir isso, você estará morto! Portanto, é melhor segurar minha mão e ficar calado!

Harry não teve como contestar. Após um tempo, o vento parou. Salamandra e Harry se perderam dos outros. Os dois se levantaram e olharam... Sim, ainda estavam no Beco Diagonal.

Voldemort, muitíssimo infeliz por não conseguir capturar Harry Potter, aparatou no seu esconderijo, ordenando a alguns comensais que observassem Harry e, se ele ficasse sozinho, capturassem-no.

- Onde será que estão os outros? - Perguntou o "menino que sobreviveu".

- Sei tanto quanto você, Potter. - Respondeu a "Prole do Inominável", ríspida.

- E agora?

- Eu não sei.

- Oh! Então, quer dizer que a "Grande" Salamandra Riddle não tem a solução?

- E... Por que eu deveria ter a solução, Potter? Diga-me... Você tem alguma solução?

- Não...

- Ah... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Então, você está me dizendo que o "menino que sobreviveu", o bruxo que já enfrentou Voldemort várias vezes, o "grande" Harry Potter, também não tem solução para o problema? É isso?

Harry não disse nada. Salamandra estava, afinal, certa. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. A bruxa falou:

- Bom, eu acho melhor comprarmos tudo o que precisamos aqui... Bem, já que estamos aqui... Melhor aproveitarmos, não?

- É... - Concordou Harry. - Mas... Não precisamos ir juntos! Podemos...

- Sim, precisamos ir juntos sim, Potter, ou os puxa-sacos de Voldemort o pegarão!

- Não vejo nenhum por aqui...

- Ah, não? Então, olhe naquela direção...

Harry olhou. Salamandra lançou um feitiço que fez a manga da camisa do homem deixar exposta a Marca-Negra. Rapidamente ele arrumou a camisa, tampando a marca, mas Harry pôde ver...

- Por quê... - Tentou falar Harry.

- Nem pense nisso, Potter! - Salamandra negou. - Não será bom pra nós uma confusão aqui. Eles não farão nada enquanto estivermos juntos e, se eles não nos atacam, é melhor que nós também não os ataquemos. Vamos fazer nossas compras e torcer para que alguém da Ordem da Fênix nos encontre. Afinal... Você não quer repórteres por aqui, quer?

- Não...

- Então, vamos.

- Tá... - Harry acabou por aquiescer.

Harry pensou que seria insuportável. Afinal, fazer compras com uma garota - e ainda mais quando se trata de Salamandra Riddle - é muito enfadonho... Geralmente as garotas não gostam de Quadribol...

Salamandra disse:

- Potter, já que nós vamos ter que nos aturar por algum tempo, é melhor que tornemos isso o menos desagradável possível, tudo bem pra você?

- Se você não for tão insuportável quanto você costuma ser, por mim, tudo bem.

- Potter, você também é totalmente insuportável!

- Ah, é?

- É, é sim! E acho que você pode colaborar um pouquinho, deixando de ser tão... Ah, deixa pra lá. Vamos comprar os materiais rápido! Afinal, eu tô louca pra ir ver se tem vassouras novas...

- Você? Você gosta de...

- Sim, Potter, eu gosto de Quadribol! Mesmo que eu não tenha ido a nenhum jogo... - O último comentário foi feito não no tom costumeiro, estúpido, mas sim em um tom triste, melancólico.

Harry percebeu. Ele perguntou:

- Você... Nunca esteve em um jogo de Quadribol?

- Não. - Respondeu a garota. - Como queria que eu estivesse em um jogo, Potter, se fiquei presa quatorze anos em um quartinho escuro da Mansão Malfoy?

- Você esteve presa na... Mansão Malfoy?

- Sim, estive. E, acredite, não foi nada agradável.

- Ah... E... Como poderia ser agradável? Ficar lá deve ser... Horrível.

- Lá é o inferno.

- Ah! Eu... Eu preciso ir a Gringotes...

- Nossa! É mesmo! Preciso ir lá também!

- Você também tem conta lá?

- Tenho... A família dos meus avós paternos eram ricos... Meu avô paterno tinha uma boa fortuna no mundo trouxa e minha avó paterna também tinha uma boa fortuna, só que no mundo bruxo. Bom, Tom Riddle seria o herdeiro natural, mas abriu mão de tudo... Orgulho... Ele quis começar do zero... Bom, como ele abriu mão de tudo e eu... Bem, você sabe, não é? Agora tudo é meu. Eu até não faria tanta questão, mas... Preciso para me manter, para estudar...

- Entendo.

E os dois fizeram tudo o que precisavam fazer. O dia não foi desagradável. Afinal, quando queria, Salamandra sabia ser até suportável... Pelo menos foi o que pensou Harry. E, do mesmo jeito, Salamandra pensou que Harry podia ser, às vezes, até aceitável...

Por idéia da bruxa, os dois foram mandar cartas aos membros da Ordem. Depois, decidiram ficar no Caldeirão Furado.

À noite, uma comitiva da Ordem foi buscá-los. Estavam na comitiva: Cristina - muito preocupada com Harry -, Snape - tinha uma preocupação mal-disfarçada com Salamandra -, Dumbledore - preocupado se os dois garotos não se haviam matado... -, Lupin - também preocupado com Harry - e Tonks - esta estava mais tranqüila e, como sempre, sorridente.

Tudo correu bem. Todos se espantaram quando chegaram e viram os dois calmos, tranqüilos e inteiros.

O resto das férias foi normal. Harry achou aquela tal de Cristina muito estranha... Ela sempre se preocupava com ele, mas nunca se aproximava muito. As discussões entre Harry e Salamandra continuaram tão duras ou piores que as de antes daquele dia memorável. As discussões entre Salamandra e Hermione e entre Salamandra e Gina também eram duras demais, mas, todos já se acostumaram mesmo com aquilo.

No dia anterior ao da ida a Hogwarts, Rony e Hermione foram avisados de que seriam monitores. Harry fingiu uma felicidade que convenceu os amigos, mas, na verdade, estava triste, já que esperava ser ele Monitor; não questionava o cargo de Hermione - era merecido -, mas... Rony? O "menino que sobreviveu" não esperava.

Todos arrumaram seus malões, para evitar problemas.

No dia da ida a Hogwarts, foi uma correria só. Contudo, os garotos chegaram a tempo no trem. Eles foram em um carro emprestado pelo Ministério da Magia, vigiados por membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Rony e Hermione entraram no trem e foram à Cabine dos Monitores, o que deixou Harry mais triste ainda. Não, o garoto não queria ficar com ninguém, ele queria uma cabine vazia, para ficar sozinho. Ele procurava uma cabine vazia, mas, em todas as cabines ouvia vozes de pessoas ou qualquer outro barulho, o que indicava que tinha alguém, certo?

No fundo do trem, bem no fundo, ele encontrou uma cabine que parecia estar vazia, já que não havia barulho algum lá dentro... Harry colou o ouvido na porta da cabine e não ouviu barulho nenhum, nem mesmo de malão sendo arrastado. Então, o bruxo abriu a porta e começou a entrar, mas parou, quando viu, ali, sentada, nada mais nada menos que... Salamandra Riddle.

A garota parecia concentrada na janela... Ela também não parecia muito feliz. Harry considerou... Se fosse às outras cabines, as pessoas o incomodariam, o encheriam de perguntas... Se ficasse ali, quem sabe Riddle fingisse que não o via? Quem sabe ele conseguisse ficar como se estivesse sozinho?

Então, ele questionou:

- Posso?

Salamandra desviou o olhar da janela, olhou-o nos olhos, considerou... Se dissesse que não, uma discussão poderia começar e, naquela hora tudo o que ela menos queria era ter que discutir... Então, ela apenas disse:

- Você é quem sabe, Potter.

Harry entendeu aquilo como um sim, terminou de entrar, fechou a porta e, sem nem perceber o que fazia (porque estava mesmo muito triste), colocou o seu malão em um lugar e se sentou, sem ao menos perceber que havia se sentado do lado da garota que mais odiava no mundo.

Salamandra não discutiu, não disse nada... Apenas olhava para janela. A bruxinha parecia também estar triste... Ah, sim, parecia!

Harry baixou a cabeça, enquanto o Expresso de Hogwarts continuava seu caminho.

Após um tempo, a garota olhou para Harry... Ela questionou:

- Triste, Potter?

Harry, o qual estava de cabeça baixa, ergueu os olhos e ficou mudo... Como ela sabia? Todos os seus amigos pensavam que ele estava feliz!

- Você esperava ser Monitor, não é? - Insistiu Salamandra.

Harry pensou em negar, mas a bruxa falou, em um tom ameno, que raras vezes ela usava:

- Não precisa mentir pra mim, Potter, eu sei que o que eu disse é verdade... Você ficou triste, por não ter sido escolhido para Monitor... Você escondeu essa tristeza, só para não deixar seu amigo Weasley decepcionado, mas você está triste.

- É... - Concordou Potter, sem outra opção.

- Eu acho que você está certo.

- O quê? - Harry Potter assustou-se. Ela estava... Achando que... Ele estava... Certo?

- Sim, Potter... No seu lugar, eu também estaria triste. Só que... No seu lugar, eu iria falar com Dumbledore; mas, você não vai, certo?

- Não, não vou. Dumbledore não quer falar comigo... No dia em que fui falar com ele, ele foi extremamente seco...

- Eu sei.

- Você... Sabe?

- Claro! Acha que eu não vi tudo? Eu vi e ouvi tudo. Sabia que você ia falar com ele sobre o que eu fiz... E, sério, eu não esperava a resposta que ele te deu!

- Mas...

- Fique tranqüilo, Potter, não fiquei com raiva de você por ter falado com Dumbledore... Tenho vários outros motivos bem mais interessantes pra ficar com raiva de você... - E Riddle sorriu, um sorriso pequeno e inédito. - Mas... Voltando ao assunto inicial... Sabe, Potter, acho que você seria um monitor muito melhor que o Weasley. Ele é ridículo!

- E eu não sou?

- Não, não é. Você é presunçoso, retardado, convencido, confiante demais, subdesenvolvido, idiota, mas não é ridículo... Você é um grande bruxo, Potter.

Harry estava incrédulo. Salamandra Riddle estava dizendo que ele era um... "Grande bruxo"???????

- Sim, Potter, você é um grande bruxo! - Salamandra repetiu. - Você é muito melhor que a Granger... E não me venha dizer que ela sabe mais, porque ela só sabe aquilo que está nos livros! Mas você é diferente... Você tira boas notas sem sequer se esforçar muito... Você tem a prática, o que, na minha opinião, vale muitíssimo mais que qualquer teoria! Não é que isso seja grande coisa, mas, você venceu Voldemort várias vezes... Potter, você é um grande bruxo sim! E seria um grande monitor! Mas, por algum motivo, Dumbledore não te escolheu... Talvez ele esteja ficando velho demais... Ou, talvez, ele tenha um motivo verdadeiramente sério... Não sei.

- É... - Concordou Harry.

Ah! Agora ele se lembrava! A garota também estava triste! Percebendo a oportunidade, ele contra-atacou:

- Mas... Você também não me parece muito melhor que eu... Está triste também, Riddle?

- Ah... Bem... Sim.

- E... - Potter foi com cuidado. - Eu... Poderia... Saber... Por quê?

- Bom, não vejo problema... É que... Todos estão acompanhados por seus pais... Exceto você, claro... Mas... Mesmo você tem companhia... Tem a Família Weasley, que é como sua família... E... Bem, eu até tenho pais, mas... Acho que eles jamais me acompanhariam, né? Meu pai está ocupado demais tentando tornar o mundo um lugar inabitável e, minha mãe... Em Azkaban. E o pior é que ela está lá por pura justiça! Sabe, muitos acham que não tenho sentimentos... Mas sim, eu os tenho.

- Talvez não sejam as pessoas... Talvez você transmita essa imagem... Já pensou nisso?

- É... Talvez você tenha razão. Mas... Não totalmente... O fato de eu ser filha de quem sou ajuda muito... A maioria acha que estou do lado de Voldemort... A maioria me vê como um monstro... E... Talvez eu seja mesmo, em parte, não é?

- Ou talvez não...

- É...

Nesse momento, Draco Malfoy e seus capangas entraram na cabine.

- Ora, vejam só! - Começou Malfoy. - O Potter cicatriz na mesma cabine da...

Mas ele não terminou, porque foi jogado violentamente contra o vidro da cabine oposta por Salamandra. Com mais um movimento de varinha, a garota jogou os capangas de Draco Malfoy longe também. Ela trancou a porta com um feitiço que Harry não conhecia e, então, disse:

- Quando você quiser sair, avisa, tá?

- Tá, tudo bem.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüila. Não tivemos mais nada de interessante.

Quando eles chegaram na estação, eles desceram. Todos estranharam que Salamandra Riddle e Harry Potter tenham ficado na mesma carruagem... O esperado era que os dois se odiassem. Realmente, os dois se odiavam; contudo, naquele dia estavam em paz. Harry nem mesmo viu Hagrid e ninguém se opôs a que Salamandra fosse nas carruagens. Rony e Hermione não viram Harry antes que ele estivesse já dentro da carruagem... Hermione, ao ver aquilo, arrastou Rony para uma outra... Não, nem mesmo por Harry ela ficaria no mesmo lugar que Salamandra Riddle... E, se o próprio Harry queria ficar lá com aquela garota (sim, porque foi escolha dele!), que ficasse sozinho com ela, então! Rony não entendeu nada... Apenas olhou para o amigo com um olhar de pena, mas não recebeu um olhar em resposta.

Ao chegar no castelo, a Professora McGonagal interceptou Salamandra e a fez ir junto com os novos alunos. Harry se sentou na mesa da Grifinória e, após um tempo, Rony se sentou ao seu lado e Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony.

Tudo estava pronto, todos estavam sentados. Então, Dumbledore falou:

- Muito bem, vamos, antes de tudo, à seleção!

A seleção dos alunos novos foi feita. Em seguida, o diretor de Hogwarts falou:

- Esse ano vamos receber uma aluna nova, que entrará no Quinto Ano. Ela estudava em casa, mas, tenho certeza de que está bem preparada. - E Dumbledore olhou para Severo Snape. - Professora Minerva...

- Salamandra Riddle! - Chamou a professora.

Severo Snape estava muitíssimo orgulhoso. A garota entrou imponente. Ela colocou o chapéu. O Chapéu Seletor demorou muito tempo... Após um bom tempo, ele anunciou:

- Sonserina!

Agora sim, Severo Snape estava até com um SORRISO NO ROSTO!!! Sim, leitor, você leu direito, não está ficando louco não, Severo Snape estava com um SORRISO NO ROSTO!!!

Salamandra se dirigiu à ponta da mesa de sua casa e se sentou, afastada de todo mundo. A garota olhava seus colegas de casa com um olhar de total nojo e desprezo.

Depois disso, Dumbledore falou:

- Tenho alguns avisos para dar... Primeiramente, alunos novos, sejam bem-vindos! E, alunos velhos... Bem-vindos novamente! Este ano teremos uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Trata-se da senhorita... Cristina Vinks!

Uma mulher se ergueu e todos aplaudiram. Harry a conhecia... Era aquela mulher que se preocupava sempre com ele mas evitava uma aproximação...

Estranhamente, Severo Snape não tinha aquela cara de ódio... Ele olhava para Cristina com uma cara de total admiração... Admiração? É, acho que esse ano em Hogwarts vai ser muito interessante, não? O mundo está mudando mesmo... Não se preocupem, leitores, vocês logo entenderão tudo, não pensem que estão ficando loucos, porque vocês não estão.

O diretor continuou:

- Bem, a Floresta Proibida é expressamente e terminantemente proibida. A lista de objetos proibidos aumentou um pouco... Este ano tenho uma novidade maior para vocês. Este ano, queridos alunos, vocês trabalharão em duplas. As duplas já foram escolhidas previamente por mim e não têm nada a ver com as casas a que vocês pertencem. Isso significa que as duplas poderão ser formadas por alunos de casas diferentes. Mas, sugiro que os alunos mais sortudos, que ficarem com duplas estudiosas, não deixem de estudar... Lembrem-se de que os NOM's e os NIEM's serão individuais. E, esse ano, para que vocês possam fazer os NOM's e os NIEM's a nota da dupla terá de ser igual ou maior que sessenta por cento. Tudo será feito em dupla, não teremos nada individual! Cada dupla terá uma sala de estudos individual, com uma senha que a dupla escolherá... Além disso, vocês terão de passar um tempo estudando juntos na biblioteca. Bom, vou dizer os nomes das duplas, então.

E Alvo Dumbledore começou a dizer o nome das duplas. Em um certo momento, ele falou:

- Ronald Weasley e... Hermione Granger!

Rony ficou muitíssimo feliz! Harry comentou:

- Você tem sorte, heim?

- É, tenho. - Rony respondeu.

- Ronald Weasley, não pense que, só porque faz dupla comigo, você vai ficar sem estudar, entendeu? - Hermione se irritou. - Você vai estudar e muito, porque esse ano é ano de NOM's!

Mas, quando o diretor continuou...

- Harry Potter e...

Todo o salão se calou. Só a voz de Dumbledore foi ouvida:

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

O primeiro dia de aulas será muito interessante! E, algo muito inesperado acontecerá... Não perca o próximo e surpreendente capítulo de "HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL": "CINCO PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"! Se você não ficar atento, será surpreendido!

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

E aí? O que estão achando?

Só algumas perguntinhas, pra quem gosta de mistérios... Cadê a Fênix, heim? Onde será que está Ágata? Eu diria que ela esteve na batalha... Bom, que mistérios guarda essa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Afinal, qual é a de Salamandra? Por que o Chapéu Seletor demorou para se decidir sobre a casa dela, se ela é a "Prole do Inominável"? Qual será a dupla de Harry Potter?

Tente responder às perguntas, se puder! Continuem lendo e, quem puder, por favor, comente! Valeu!

N/B: Bruno, eu realmente não tenho muito o que falar deste capítulo, está muito bem escrito, sem maiores problemas. Bem... com relação à dupla de Harry acho que não será grande surpresa né? Provavelmente todos já sabem... kkkkkk

(( RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Olá Belle! Que bom que tudo foi certinho dessa vez! Kkkkk!!!

É, acho que todos já têm uma idéia de quem será a dupla de Harry... Kkkk!!! Mas, e quanto às outras perguntas que deixei aí no ar? Será que alguém sabe respondê-las? Acho que não... Kkkkk!!!


	8. CAPÍTULO 6: CINCO PONTOS PARA A GRIFI

CAPÍTULO 6

CINCO PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, galera! Olha eu de volta, com mais um capítulo! E aí? Beleza? Espero que tudo esteja bem!

Bom, acho que lhes devo um pedido de desculpas por demorar a atualizar. Não, não é falta de inspiração, tenho o capítulo pronto na cabeça e a história até bem definida na mente. O problema é que as duas histórias que escrevo estão passando por um momento de falta de ação e, como o que mais me encanta nelas é justamente a aventura e a ação, estou meio sem vontade de escrever, entendem? Esses momentos são muito difíceis para mim. Tanto nesta fic quanto na outra que escrevo estou passando por isso. Agora, escrever um capítulo está sendo algo terrível! Não creio que seja falta de inspiração... Acho que é só que estou passando por um momento em que preciso escrever algo que não gosto de escrever, mas que é necessário para a história. Bom, logo a coisa vai ficar interessante e meu ânimo volta. De qualquer forma, o capítulo está aí.

Bem, vamos à resposta aos comentários, certo? Vamos lá!

Comentários: "Igorr: Cara no inicio achei a fic boa e talz mas essa Salamandra é ricudicula sinceramente faz tudo o que quer pelo que vc eu lie até pareça que ela é invencivel

e mais forte que todos achei ridiculo sinceramente parei no cap 4 e ñ consigui ler mais essa personalidade dela é muito chata pelo menos na minha opnião

fuis. A só mais uma coisa até da para entender pq ela é assim mas eu pensei que o personagem principal era harry potter mas vejo que me enganei acho que só por

isso ñ gostei da fic pq ela até é boazinha.".

RESPOSTA: Olá, Igor! Beleza? Espero que tudo esteja bem com você! Bom, realmente, Salamandra é muito forte sim, porém ela não é invencível. E, sim, a personalidade dela é muito complexa, assim como a personalidade de todos os meus Personagens Originais; sinto muito que você não tenha gostado. E, não, você não tem razão quando diz que Harry não é o personagem principal, porque ele o é, assim como Salamandra também o é. O fato de Harry Potter ser um dos personagens principais desta fic não significa que ele tenha que ser o mais forte. Entenda que tudo o que Salamandra sabe ela aprendeu com muito esforço e sofrimento; Harry será forte, mais do que já é, claro, mas, isso mais pra frente... Talvez na terceira fic da série "O TOQUE DO AMOR". Bom, parece que você não vai ler minha resposta ao seu comentário, já que você deixou ao menos subentendido que não leria nada mais além do capítulo 4; então, tecnicamente, estou perdendo o meu tempo... Porém, respondo aos seus comentários na esperança de que você ainda esteja lendo... Sou sonhador, né? Kkkkk!!! Sinto muito que você não tenha gostado, mas, não posso fazer nada para melhorar...Afinal, você não deu nenhuma sugestão... Que pena! De qualquer forma, obrigado por seus comentários e por ter lido a fic.

Comentário: "Olá, tudo bem?

Bom, sobre a sua fic...

Realmente tenho que te dar os parabéns, sua fic está realmente ótima!

A personalidade da Salamandra é enigmática, para se falar de que lado ela está, tem que se depender do momento.

Você conseguiu criar uma ambiente dinâmico, intrigante muito bem.

Mais uma vez, meus parabéns! Você escreve muito bem.

Abraços!

Lavi Black".

Resposta: Olá, Lavi Black! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Bom, obrigado por ler minha fic e por comentar também! Valeu mesmo! É verdade, a personalidade de Salamandra Riddle é bem misteriosa sim... Talvez isso incomode a alguns leitores... Kkkkk!!! Salamandra tem uma personalidade complexa e intrigante... Além de ser, às vezes (confesso), muito chata! Kkkkk!!! Ah, mas, na minha opinião, ela é boa. É claro, porém, que minha opinião conta pouco, certo? Espero que você continue lendo e gostando! Valeu!

Muito bem, galera! Vamos, agora, à história!

() FILOSOFIA:

Às vezes, as pessoas que amamos nos levam a fazer coisas que jamais faríamos por nós mesmos. O amor é perigoso? Ou uma fraqueza? Não. O amor é nossa maior fortaleza, mas devemos tomar cuidado com ele.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Salamandra e Harry conseguem se salvar e vencer Voldemort e aos seus comensais. Todos vão para Hogwarts, e Dumbledore toma uma importante decisão, que afetará muito nossos heróis.

() HISTÓRIA:

Mas, quando o diretor continuou...

- Harry Potter e...

Todo o salão se calou. Só a voz de Dumbledore foi ouvida:

- Harry Potter e Salamandra Riddle!

- O quê? - As vozes de Harry e Salamandra foram ouvidas, em uníssono.

Agora sim o silêncio era total! Parecia que todos percebiam o que acontecia... Aparentemente, Harry Potter e Salamandra Riddle não eram amigos... Isso ficava claro pelo olhar de ódio que trocaram... Mas... Então, por que eles foram juntos a Hogwarts? Ninguém entendia nada. Todavia, todos esperavam uma discussão.

- Draco Malfoy e... - Continuou Dumbledore, a fim de evitar problemas... - Pansy Parkinson!

- Não pode ser! - Murmurou Harry na mesa da Grifinória. - Que sorte a minha!

- Ela não parece ser tão ruim assim... - Rony comentou.

- Rony! - Reprovou-o Hermione. - Ela é horrível! É uma garotinha metida, prepotente, presunçosa e insuportável!

- Eu não acho isso. - Rony insistiu. - Ela parece ser bem legal! E inteligente também! É isso o que te incomoda, não é Hermione?

- Não, Rony! - Retrucou a garota. - O que me incomoda é que ela é perigosa! É isso!

- Perigosa? - Rony ironizou. - Oh, sim, claro! Entendo! Ela é mais inteligente que você e, por isso, é perigosa PRÁ VOCÊ, certo? Ah, Hermione, faça-me o favor! Salamandra não tem nada de perigosa! Não é, Harry?

- Ela é estranha... - Potter comentou, mas sem perceber a discussão. O "menino que sobreviveu" estava pensativo e não prestava muita atenção em nada.

- Harry? Você está bem? - Questionou Hermione.

Potter, contudo, não respondeu. Ele continuava prestando mais atenção em seus pensamentos que em qualquer outra coisa.

- Harry? - Chamou-o Hermione, trazendo o garoto de volta à realidade.

- O quê? - O garoto respondeu, meio assustado.

- O que está acontecendo, Harry? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Ah... Nada... Nada... Eu só... Só estava... Pensando... - Falou Potter.

- Em quê? - Insistiu Granger.

- Ah... Em... Em nada importante. É só que... Que... Eu... Eu acho aquela Riddle... Muito... AHn... Estranha. Hora ela é horrível, hora ela é suportável... Eu não entendo.

Após falar todas as duplas, o diretor continuou o discurso:

- Muito bem, meus caros... Peço desculpas por me alongar tanto! Agora... Vamos ao banquete!

E todos começaram a comer. Bom, sei que você, meu querido leitor, já sabe disso, mas, o banquete de Hogwarts estava rico e delicioso, como sempre!

Após o banquete, Alvo Dumbledore se levantou novamente e falou:

- Bem, caros alunos, peço a vocês que não se esqueçam das regras! Este ano, especialmente, é melhor que vocês as respeitem, para a sua própria segurança! Voldemort está de volta, mesmo que o Profeta Diário e o Ministro da Magia neguem, e precisaremos nos unir para vencê-lo, precisaremos da magia suprema! A união nos tornará fortes, assim como a magia suprema e, acreditem, a vitória é possível! Mas, vocês precisam se dedicar, aprender cada dia mais, porque os comensais da morte não levarão em conta que vocês são alunos, eles apenas os atacarão e, se vocês não estiverem preparados, morrerão! Então, por favor, dediquem-se às classes! Bom, acho que já lhes molestei muito... Boa-noite!

Com isso, todos se levantaram para ir às suas salas comunais. Hermione e Rony chamavam os alunos de primeiro ano para guiá-los.

Quando chegaram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Harry, Rony e Hermione decidiram dormir, e foram aos seus dormitórios.

O "menino que sobreviveu" se deitou, fechou as cortinas de sua cama e dormiu. Dessa vez, seu sono foi tranqüilo.

O belo Sol da manhã invadiu o quarto dos quintanistas de Hogwarts e um garoto de olhos muito verdes acordou, levantou-se, tomou um belo banho, arrumou-se, esperou seu melhor amigo ficar pronto e os dois desceram as escadas, indo ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória e se encontrou com a melhor amiga deles; em seguida, o trio foi ao Salão Principal a fim de tomarem o Café-da-manhã. Não é preciso dizer que a comida estava boa, muitíssimo boa, porque, isso, vocês, leitores, já sabem, certo? Para falar a verdade, eu nem precisaria contar o que aconteceu no café, não fosse algo diferente da rotina cansativa dessa parte do dia em Hogwarts... No final do desjejum, Alvo Dumbledore se levantou para dizer algumas palavras:

- Meus estimados alunos: devo informá-los sobre algumas regras... É que, como este ano vocês trabalharão em duplas, algumas regras precisam ser observadas. Primeiramente, as duplas terão de estudar no mínimo duas horas por dia nas suas salas... Cada dupla terá uma sala, que só poderá ser usada por ela, e os dois terão de estudar juntos por duas horas. Vocês conhecerão suas salas hoje, depois das aulas. No Sábado, as duplas terão de estudar duas horas na biblioteca, sob a supervisão de Madame Pince. Os dois membros da dupla não poderão assistir a nenhuma aula sozinhos, a dupla terá de se manter em equipe até para assistir as aulas. Se um deles não puder, por algum motivo, comparecer à aula, o outro também não poderá; os dois terão de chegar nas aulas juntos e deverão permanecer juntos sempre, desde o fim do café-da-manhã até a hora do jantar. Isso significa que vocês terão de caminhar em duplas pelos corredores de Hogwarts todo o dia. As detenções também serão cumpridas em duplas. Isso significa que, caso um dos membros de uma dupla pegue detenção, o outro terá de cumpri-la detenção também. Então, meus caros, vigiem seus parceiros!

Ao ouvir essa última regra, Severo Snape fez uma cara de desagrado tão grande que todos notaram, Hermione Granger olhou para Rony com aquele olhar que dizia: "se você fizer alguma coisa para pegar detenção eu te mato!", Harry Potter fez uma cara de desagrado tão grande quanto a de Snape e Salamandra Riddle apenas olhava tudo com curiosidade e desinteresse. Dumbledore continuou:

- Quero que vocês aprendam a trabalhar em equipe, quero que vocês aprendam a se conhecer e a se respeitar, independente da casa em que vocês e seus colegas estão. Lembro a todos os alunos de quinto e sétimo ano que as duplas que obtiverem aproveitamento menor que sessenta por cento não poderão fazer os NIEM'S e os NOM'S. Nesse período de guerra eminente, precisamos nos unir! Só o amor, a compreensão e a união poderão nos dar a vitória contra nosso inimigo! Só o amor pode vencer o ódio, só o amor pode encher os corações vazios dos Comensais da Morte, só o amor pode converter o mal em bem, só o amor pode nos trazer a esperança e, principalmente, só o amor pode nos dar a força necessária para vencer! Agora... Vou deixá-los comerem em paz. Qualquer dúvida sobre as novas regras, podem perguntar a mim ou a qualquer professor!

Após o café, todos receberam seus horários. Rony não ficou muito contente ao saber que teria que acompanhar Hermione às aulas de Aritimancia e Runas Antigas e, nem preciso dizer o quão Hermione ficou felicíssima em saber que teria que acompanhar Rony às aulas de adivinhação, preciso? Quanto a Harry, não houve problemas, já que as matérias que ele faria seriam as mesmas que Salamandra faria.

- Então é isso... Temos que ficar juntos com nossa dupla o tempo todo, como se estivéssemos grudados, não é? - Rony falou.

- É... Infelizmente sim. - Harry disse.

- Harry, tenha cuidado com a tal Riddle! - Advertiu Hermione. - Ela é muito perigosa!

- Ah, tá... - Rony ironizou. - Harry, Salamandra é muito perigosa! Ela é muito mais inteligente que eu e, isso é um perigo!

- Rony! Não é isso! - Protestou Granger. - Não é esse o problema! O problema é que ela não tem escrúpulos! E não sei por que, Dumbledore parece não se importar com isso! Ontem, à noite ela lançou a Maldição _Cruciatus_ nas colegas de quarto dela, só porque elas desarrumaram suas coisas! Ela obrigou as colegas a arrumarem as coisas dela, usando o _Cruciatus_!

- Sério? - Questionou Potter.

- Sério, Harry! E... Bem, as garotas procuraram o diretor da Sonserina e... Sabe o que ele fez?

- Não... - Respondeu o "menino que sobreviveu".

- Ele deu uma detenção a elas porque elas desarrumaram as coisas daquela Riddle insuportável! E Dumbledore provavelmente sabe de tudo! E não faz nada! Nada! Essa garota é perigosa, muito perigosa, Harry!

- Deve ter sido muito legal ver a Parkinson e as outras garotas horrorosas da Sonserina sendo torturadas... - Comentou Rony.

- Rony! - Reprovou-o Hermione. - Isso não é legal!

- Mas deve ter sido interessante... - Insistiu o mais jovem filho dos Weasley.

- Você é insensível, Rony!

Harry não quis ouvir mais aquilo. Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar na direção de sua primeira aula - Poções. Talvez no caminho - e ele esperava que fosse bem no final do caminho - ele encontrasse a outra metade da sua dupla.

Potter ia para as masmorras quando Malfoy e sua turma se colocaram na frente do "menino que sobreviveu", impedindo que continuasse seu caminho. Draco Malfoy falou:

- E aí, Potter? Como se sente quando alguém te lança a Maldição _Cruciatus_?

Harry não respondeu. Malfoy continuou a provocá-lo:

- Você deve ter ficado feliz, não é mesmo, Potter? Afinal, você escapou da morte, ao contrário de Diggory, que não teve a mesma sorte!

A turminha de Malfoy gargalhou e o garoto continuou seu showzinho:

- Da próxima vez, Potter, você morrerá assim como Diggory e seus pais! Mas, enquanto isso, eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno!

- Se você não guardar a sua língua dentro da sua boca, Malfoy, quem vai morrer será você! Você morrerá, assim como sua mãe! E, acredite, sou mais competente que o assassino dos pais de Potter e de Diggory! Mas, suponho que isso você já sabe, porque viu como eu matei sua mãe, certo? - Quem disse isso foi, nada mais nada menos que... Salamandra Riddle.

Após dizer essas palavras, a garota foi vista, ao lado de Harry, de frente para Draco Malfoy. O filho único e mimado dos Malfoy tremeu. Salamandra continuou:

- E, quanto à pergunta que você fez a Potter sobre a Maldição _Cruciatus_, acho que você mesmo pode responder, já que não faz muito tempo que eu lhe lancei essa maldição. E então? Como você se sentiu, Malfoy? Ah! Talvez você tenha se esquecido! Talvez você queira que eu te lembre...

Nesse momento, Riddle tirou sua varinha do bolso e a apontou para Draco, que deu três passos para trás e tremeu mais ainda. Salamandra provocou:

- O que foi, Malfoy? Está com medo?

- Vamos embora! - Ordenou Malfoy à sua turma.

- Covarde! - Salamandra disse, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.

Depois, ela se virou para Harry e o chamou:

- Vamos, Potter?

- Ah... Claro... - Harry estava pensativo.

A idéia de ver Malfoy sofrendo com a Maldição _Cruciatus_ não o desagradava... Mas, não, isso não era certo! E daí? Aquele sonserino mimado merecia! Ou não?

O "menino que sobreviveu" não teve muito tempo para pensar nessas coisas, já que, mais rápido que o bruxinho queria, ele chegou na sala de aula do querido, amado e idolatrado Mestre das Poções.

Todos os alunos estavam sentados em seus lugares quando Severo Snape entrou na sala, com sua cara fechada, seu mau-humor costumeiro, seu modo duro de pisar e, com um movimento brusco de varinha, fechou estrondosamente a porta, assustando muitos alunos. O Professor de Poções começou sua aula:

- Este ano é ano de NOM'S. Então, vocês terão um ano horrível! Terão de aprender poções realmente complicadas, terão muitos deveres e as provas serão muito difíceis! É claro que alguns - e olhou para Salamandra - não terão nenhuma dificuldade; porém, outros - agora Severo Snape encarou Harry - não conseguirão fazer nada, como sempre, porque têm o cérebro menor que um vírus. Alguns de vocês - e o docente olhou para Harry - tiveram sorte com suas duplas... Que pena! Mas, isso não importa! Os NOM'S são individuais, e aí, veremos quem é capaz - e mais uma vez olhou para Salamandra - e quem não é capaz - e, mais uma vez, olhou para Harry. Eu os advirto que não permitirei conversas nas minhas aulas! Também não irei tolerar erros idiotas! - Agora o professor encarou Nevile. - Bom, já basta de idiotices! Vamos começar logo a aula! Hoje vamos preparar uma poção extremamente difícil! Prepararemos a Poção dos Sonhos. Alguém sabe me dizer qual o efeito da Poção dos Sonhos?

Hermione levantou a mão, mas o docente a ignorou. Ele se aproximou de Harry e Salamandra e questionou:

- Poderia me dizer os efeitos da Poção dos Sonhos, senhorita Riddle?

- Claro, Professor! - Respondeu a "prole do inominável". - A Poção dos Sonhos permite que a pessoa que fez a poção controle os sonhos de quem a toma. Se quem tomar a poção for a pessoa que a fez, ela poderá controlar seus próprios sonhos. Bom, como vamos fazer a poção em duplas... Se um dos dois tomar a poção, os dois poderão controlar os sonhos do que tomou.

- Excelente, senhorita Riddle! Dez pontos para a Sonserina! Alguém poderia me dizer qual o efeito colateral dessa poção, se tomada em excesso?

Mais uma vez Hermione levantou a mão; ela sempre era a única a levantar a mão. E, mais uma vez, Severo Snape ignorou a mão levantada de Hermione e dirigiu a pergunta a Salamandra:

- Senhorita Riddle?

- Sim, professor?

- Poderia responder a pergunta que fiz?

- Sim... Bom, se tomada em excesso, a Poção dos Sonhos pode provocar coma.

- Muito bem! Mais dez pontos para a Sonserina! Agora, vocês prepararão a Poção dos Sonhos. Eu não vou aceitar erros infantis, entenderam? E também não quero ver um só membro de uma dupla trabalhando! Quero que os dois trabalhem! Particularmente, eu preferiria que vocês fizessem as poções individualmente, mas, não posso desrespeitar as regras da escola... Então, ao trabalho!

Com um movimento de varinha, as instruções apareceram no quadro.

Harry e Salamandra faziam a poção... A garota sempre tinha que corrigir Harry, porque ele nunca prestava atenção nas instruções. Entretanto, as coisas fluíam bem, na medida do possível, é claro. Algumas discussões entre eles podiam ser ouvidas e vistas, todavia não era nada incomum entre eles. No final da aula, Snape passou nas mesas, analisando as poções. Ele retirou alguns pontos da Grifinória e deu alguns pontos para a Sonserina, mas, isso também era normal. O incomum aconteceu quando Snape foi analisar a poção de Harry e Salamandra.

- Excelente poção! - Comentou o professor. - É a melhor poção até agora! Cinco pontos para a Sonserina!

Os grifinórios ficaram indignados... Afinal, um dos membros da dupla era da Grifinória!

E, qual não foi a surpresa de todos, quando a voz de Riddle foi ouvida:

- Professor?

- Sim?

- Bom... O senhor disse que a poção ficou boa... Certo?

- Sim, ficou excelente!

- Bom... Creio que os cinco pontos que o senhor deu para a Sonserina foi pela poção, não é?

- Sim, é isso mesmo!

- Mas... Professor, minha dupla é da Grifinória! Se a poção ficou boa, creio que a Grifinória também mereça pontos, não?

- Não acredito, senhorita Riddle, que Potter tenha sido de grande ajuda para você!

- Ah, sim, foi sim, professor! Nós fizemos a poção juntos! Então, acho que a Grifinória também merece pontos, o senhor não concorda?

- Bom, se você diz que Potter ajudou... Cinco pontos para a Grifinória - resmungou contrariado.

Agora sim, todos estavam petrificados! Os sonserinos não acreditavam que aquela garota havia feitoo Professor Snape dar pontos para a Grifinória! E os grifinórios não acreditavam que uma sonserina tinha defendido a causa deles! Os sonserinos olhavam para Salamandra com cara de ódio; no entanto, a garota lhes devolvia o olhar. Entretanto, o olhar de Riddle era de desprezo, ódio e desafio, além de ser gélido e penetrante; todos os que eram encarados por ela desviavam o olhar. Harry simplesmente não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido.

A aula acabou. Todos deixaram amostras de suas poções na mesa de Snap e se dirigiram à próxima classe, que era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Entraram e esperaram ansiosamente, até que a professora entrou na sala e começou sua aula:

- Bom-dia, queridos alunos! Meu nome é Cristina Vinks e vocês podem me chamar de Professora Vinks, mas, por favor, não me tratem de "senhora", porque isso me faz sentir velha! E, eu não sou velha ainda, sou?

O sorriso no rosto da docente era encantador! Os garotos concordavam que a professora definitivamente não era velha... As garotas, mesmo a contragosto, acabavam por concordar também com isso. A mestra prosseguiu:

- Muito bem, este ano vocês terão de fazer os exames dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia. Devo dizer que são exames muito difíceis e que vocês terão de estudar muito! Quem tem uma boa dupla, aproveite para aprender bastante! Usem bem o tempo de estudo de vocês, treinem incansavelmente, principalmente a minha matéria! É extremamente necessário que vocês tenham prática em duelo... Não só para os NOM'S, mas também para a vida de vocês, para a guerra que está iminente. Sei que essa matéria cada ano tem um professor... Bom, espero não quebrar o recorde, espero não morrer antes do fim do ano... - E a professora sorriu. - Bem, quero ver o nível em que vocês estão! É claro que não espero grandes coisas de alguns sonserinos, porque sei muito bem que alguns pais só ensina Magia Negra aos filhos e, alguns de vocês aprendem por conta própria... Nossa matéria não é Artes das Trevas, mas sim a defesa contra a mesma. Então, conhecer artes das trevas não ajudará vocês a se defender contra ela...

- Eu não concordo com isso, professora. - Salamandra a interrompeu.

- Ah, não, senhorita Riddle?

- Não.

- E... Por quê?

- Veja... Como você vai se defender de uma coisa que você não conhece? É difícil se defender contra as artes das trevas porque, assim como a Magia Branca é eterna, a Magia Negra também o é. Não há meios para destruir a Magia Negra, não há nenhuma forma para aniquilar definitivamente as trevas. O mundo precisa das trevas, assim como também precisa da luz; não há luz sem trevas, nem trevas sem luz, as magias Negra e Branca são complementares. E você só saberá se defender das trevas se você as conhecer muito bem, porque as trevas se modificam, mudam sua forma de persuadir, de atacar e de destruir, assim como a luz também o faz. Se você desconhece as trevas, não poderá criar contra-feitiços, nem contra-maldições, muito menos antídotos aos novos venenos; se você desconhece as trevas, elas te surpreenderão. Por outro lado, se você as conhece, criará defesas e não será surpreendido. Você só pode criar algo para se defender da Maldição _Cruciatus_, por exemplo, se você conhecer essa maldição em todos os seus aspectos. É por isso que é difícil se defender do "_Avada Kedavra_"... Só uma pessoa conhece a Maldição da Morte em todos os seus aspectos e, só ela poderá criar algo contra tal maldição.

- Há uma falha na sua teoria, senhorita Riddle. Muitos conhecem a Maldição _Cruciatus_, mas não há contra-maldição, não há como se defender dela.

- Sim, há sim, professora; há um feitiço que reflete qualquer ataque lançado contra você... Eu o criei e, obviamente, você não o conhece.

- Está me dizendo que você pode se defender da Maldição Cruciatus, Riddle?

- Exato, professora!

- Muito bem, então. Acho que você será a primeira a demonstrar suas habilidades aqui na frente.

- Com muito gosto, professora!

E Salamandra se levantou, foi para onde a professora indicou. Cristina perguntou:

- Alguém quer desafiar a senhorita Riddle?

- Eu! - Draco Malfoy gritou.

- Muito bem, senhor Malfoy, vamos lá!

Draco se levantou, foi para sua posição e se preparou. A professora Vinks disse:

- Já que a senhorita Riddle diz que pode se defender do _Cruciatus_, nesse duelo vale usar _Imperius_ e _Cruciatus_.

O filho mimado dos Malfoy sorriu. Finalmente ele poderia fazer aquela garota pagar por tudo!

- No três vocês começam! - Afirmou a docente. - Um... Dois... Três!

- [Crucio - Lançou Malfoy.

- [Espelium! - Defendeu-se Salamandra.

A maldição lançada por Draco Malfoy ia na direção de Salamandra Riddle, mas quando a bruxinha lançou seu feitiço, um espelho foi criado na frente dela; o feitiço de Malfoy bateu no espelho e se voltou contra ele. Draco caiu no chão e começou a berrar de dor. Após um tempo, Salamandra parou a Maldição _Cruciatus_ e disse:

- Que decepção, Malfoy! Eu esperava mais de você! Mas... Bom, vamos nos divertir um pouco. A professora disse que podia lançar Imperius; então... [Imperiu!.

E Draco foi submetido à maldição.

- De pé, Malfoy! - Ordenou Riddle e foi obedecida. Ela continuou: - Declare seu amor pelos trouxas! Quero que você diga que ama a todos os trouxas, bruxos nascidos trouxas e mestiços!

Malfoy berrou:

- Eu amo os trouxas! Amo todos os trouxas, bruxos nascidos trouxas e mestiços! Os Sangue-Puros são inúteis e idiotas! Meu pai é o pior deles, o mais idiota! E, Voldemort... Voldemort é um mestiço idiota, que nega sua própria raça!

- Negue a seu mestre, Malfoy. - Ordenou Salamandra; a garota estava olhando nos olhos de Malfoy.

- Voldemort não é meu mestre! Ele é um idiota, fraco e inútil! É um imbecil! Eu desprezo Voldemort! Eu o nego!

- Ótimo! - Falou Riddle. - Agora, vamos brincar de outro jeito... [Finite Incantatem!. Bem... Que vou fazer com você agora, Malfoy? Ah! Já sei[Difindo[Incarcerous[Expelliarmus[Estupefaça!

Draco não teve chances... Ele foi derrotado.

A professora reanimou Draco, fê-lo se sentar e perguntou:

- Mais alguém quer desafiar a senhorita Riddle?

- Eu quero! - Hermione disse.

- Muito bem, senhorita Granger! Venha até aqui. Mas, agora, sem Maldições Imperdoáveis, certo, senhorita Riddle?

- Tudo bem, professora. - Respondeu Salamandra.

Hermione ocupou o mesmo lugar que Draco havia ocupado antes. A professora falou:

- No três, comecem! Um, dois, três!

- [Expelliarmus! - Lançou Hermione.

O feitiço ia na direção de Riddle, mas ela desapareceu. O feitiço acabou batendo na parede e se dissipando. Hermione olhou para todos os lados, procurando por sua oponente. Contudo, não conseguia achá-la.

Então, vários feitiços começaram a surgir de distintos lugares. Granger era duramente atingida e não conseguia reagir. Vários cortes surgiam no corpo dela e o sangue escorria. Em um determinado momento, quando Hermione estava muito machucada e esgotada, a voz de Salamandra foi ouvida:

- [Incarcerous[Expelliarmus[Estupefaça!

E Granger, assim como Malfoy, foi duramente derrotada.

Após reanimar, curar e ordenar a Hermione Granger que se sentasse, a professora Vinks voltou a questionar:

- Mais alguém quer desafiar a senhorita Riddle?

Harry, timidamente, levantou a mão. A professora disse:

- Muito bem, Potter! Pois venha!

O sorriso que a docente deu a Harry foi diferente dos que ela dava aos outros alunos. Harry ocupou a posição que Hermione ocupava e se preparou.

- Quando eu disser três, comecem! - Falou a mestra. - Um... Dois... Três!

- [Expelliarmus! - Lançou Harry.

Mais uma vez Salamandra desapareceu. Nesse momento, Harry Potter se lembrou... "Há outras formas de se ficar invisível, Harry"... Ah! Então era isso! Ela estava invisível! E, certamente, era por um feitiço, um feitiço de invisibilidade! Ele tinha que tirar o feitiço, mas... Como? Um feitiço veio na direção de Harry, mas ele se protegeu:

- [Protego!

E assim ficou por um tempo. Os escudos de Potter barravam os feitiços de corte lançados por Riddle. E, quando podia, Harry contra-atacava:

- [Expelliarmus!

Entretanto, ele nunca conseguia acertar seu alvo. E foi então que os feitiços pararam de chegar do nada a Harry. Ele também parou de tentar contra-atacar e se concentrou, tentando ouvir ou sentir qualquer coisa que delatasse a presença de Salamandra em algum lugar. Então, o garoto sentiu um vento sobre sua cabeça e, sacou: a garota estava nas suas costas, ela havia pulado para ficar atrás do garoto, na tentativa de surpreendê-lo. Harry, sem se virar, apontou sua varinha para trás de si mesmo e lançou:

- [Expelliarmus!

Na mosca! Salamandra foi surpreendida e, conseqüentemente, duramente atingida. Ela perdeu sua varinha e foi arremessada para trás, batendo na parede. O som do encontro do corpo de Riddle com a parede entregou a posição dela; Potter se virou rapidamente, apontou a sua varinha para a posição do barulho e lançou:

- [Finite Incantatem!

E Salamandra ficou visível.

- Acabou, Riddle! - Afirmou Harry.

- Ainda não, Potter! - Retrucou Salamandra.

- Vamos ver, então!

- Vá em frente!

- [Estupefaça!

- [Protego!

Mesmo sem varinha, a "prole do inominável" conseguiu formar um escudo muito bom! A professora estava petrificada... Aquela garota realmente era boa! Ela era capaz de fazer magia sem varinha! Aquilo era fantástico!!!

- Eu te disse que ainda não tinha acabado, não foi, Potter? Bom, e agora... [Expelliarmus!

Harry não esperava o feitiço e, dessa forma, foi atingido em cheio. O bruxinho perdeu sua varinha e foi lançado para trás violentamente, batendo na parede oposta à que havia batido Salamandra.

- E agora, Potter? - Salamandra provocou. - Eu sei fazer magia sem varinha! E você? Será que sabe? Bem, vamos ver... [Estupefaça!

O feitiço voou na direção de Harry.

Não, não, ele não podia perder para Riddle! Não! Ele tinha que fazer algo, precisava fazer algo!

Sem saber o que fazia, Harry pensou fortemente em um escudo... Ele queria se proteger, queria vencer esse duelo, queria mesmo! Sem saber, ele mentalizou o "Protego".

E, quando o feitiço lançado por Salamandra se aproximava, um forte escudo se formou na frente de Potter, protegendo-o do feitiço lançado por Riddle.

Salamandra ficou admirada. Afinal, seu grande rival havia executado um feitiço não-verbal sem varinha, o que era dificílimo! Contudo, ela não estava disposta a perder esse duelo, por nada nesse mundo!

Harry precisava de sua varinha... Sim, ele precisava! Ele pensou em como seria bom se sua varinha fosse até sua mão, como seria bom se ele pudesse, assim como Salamandra, fazer feitiço sem varinha e convocar sua varinha até ele! E, qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu sua varinha indo até sua mão... O garoto se concentrou mais e a varinha ia cada vez mais rápido até ele.

Vendo aquilo, Salamandra também convocou sua varinha, da mesma forma que Harry: com um "Accio" não-verbal.

Harry e Salamandra, agora ambos com suas varinhas em mãos, olharam-se. O olhar de ódio era recíproco.

Salamandra pôde ler na mente de Harry que ele pretendia lançar um "Expelliarmus". Contudo, ela decidiu não bloquear o feitiço, ela decidiu lançar o mesmo feitiço, ao mesmo tempo, para ver quem era mais forte.

- Ah, Potter... Isso vai ser interessante. - Murmurou a garota.

Os dois se concentraram, colocaram naquele feitiço toda a sua energia mágica e, em uníssono, enunciaram:

- [Expelliarmus!

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

As aulas continuam e, as brigas também. Após uma interessante aula de D. C. A. T. e um desastre na aula de Transfiguração, Harry terá um momento de diversão com seus amigos... E um pequeno problema nessa "diversão". Não percam, o próximo capítulo de "HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL": "RESULTADO INESPERADO"!

() RECADO DE UM PERSONAGEM:

"A inteligência te ajuda a resolver seus problemas. Porém, sozinha, ela não basta, não vale nada.". De Hermione Granger, para os leitores de Bruno P. L.

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

E aí? Gostaram?

Confesso que o capítulo ficou maior do que eu pensava... Mas isso não é ruim não. E aí? Já sabem de que lado Salamandra está? Se você acha que sabe, no próximo capítulo vamos ver se as coisas continuam assim... Kkkkk!!!

Bom, até o próximo capítulo! Continuem lendo e, quem puder, por favor, comente! Valeu!

N/B: Oi Bruno, tudo bem? Como você mesmo disse, esse é um capítulo de transição, então nada de muito relevante acontece. Eu fiz umas observações, se achar pertinentes, fique a vontade para alterá-las

1) As aulas de adivinhação e runas antigas são no mesmo horário, foi por isso que a Hermione teve que escolher entre uma e outra. Acho que aqui você teria que fazer um desistir da aula para ir com o outro na outra...

Acho que é isso, nos vemos em breve.

Abs,

Belle

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Bom, Belle, erros corrigidos! Valeu! Quanto ao que você falou sobre Rony e Hermione, sim, um deles terá de desistir de alguma aula para acompanhar o outro, mas isso veremos mais adiante. Valeu!


	9. CAPÍTULO 7: RESULTADO INESPERADO

CAPÍTULO 7

RESULTADO INESPERADO

() NOTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, galera! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!

Bom, devo informá-los que no 3v o CAPÍTULO 6 teve alguns probleminhas, por causa de que eu uso os colchetes para delimitar os feitiços e... Bem, eu não me atentei para o fato de que o site não aceita isso... Ah, como sou desatento!!! Eu sabia que o fanfiction tirava os colchetes, mas nem mesmo me preocupei em olhar se o 3v fazia a mesma coisa... Porém, no caso do 3v é pior, porque o site não tira os colchetes sozinho: é a Mariana Edo quem edita manualmente e os retira. Ah, pobre Mariana!!! Muito obrigado por ter retirado os colchetes de todos os capítulos das minhas fics! Bem... O caso é que, no último capítulo, ela se esqueceu de fazê-lo e, o capítulo foi publicado sem os feitiços. Agora já está tudo acertado, tudo ok: vocês, leitores do 3v, podem ler tranqüilamente o capítulo 6! E, em virtude disso, devo informar que não usarei mais os colchetes para delimitar os feitiços: os encantamentos ficarão soltos, no meio das falas dos personagens. Não creio que isso será problema para ninguém, mas... Talvez o pessoal do Floreios e Borrões ache estranho (isso é, se esse site não tira os colchetes também, não é? Mas eu acho que não tira não). Então esse é meu primeiro aviso. Peço desculpas aos meus leitores do Aliança 3 Vassouras pelo transtorno e garanto que, a partir deste capítulo, isso não ocorrerá novamente, ao menos não pelo mesmo motivo.

Devo, também, pedir desculpas a todos os meus leitores pela demora na atualização. Por favor, desculpem-me! A culpa não foi desta fic... O caso é que eu não conseguia escrever um capítulo de uma outra fic minha e, aí, tudo ficou parado. Mas, agora, espero que tudo volte ao normal. Desculpem-me!

Agora, vamos entrar em temas mais interessantes. No trailer desta fic, eu previa uma coisa... Entretanto, como sempre acontece nas minhas histórias, o que eu previa não acontecerá exatamente quando eu previa... Entendem? De modo que o que o trailer apresentou foi apenas uma pequeniníssima parte da grande aventura que teremos. Se isso incomoda a alguém, devo, mais uma vez, pedir desculpas; porém, não posso dizer que isso me incomoda... Neste capítulo, teremos a parte que, na minha opinião, é a mais emocionante do trailer. Mas, não se preocupem: teremos coisas bem mais emocionantes que isso mais pra frente! Eu realmente não consigo seguir minhas previsões iniciais para a história, porque enquanto escrevo, analiso, penso sobre o que estou escrevendo, aprendo e, obviamente, mudo muitas coisas... Espero que vocês gostem!

Muito bem: vamos, agora, responder aos comentários:

Comentário: "Cara só quero saber quem vai ser a personagem principal o harry ou a Salamandra pq to até com vontade de continuar a ler mas queria saber blz flws.". Igorr.

Resposta: Olá, Igorr! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Bom, fico feliz que minha resposta anterior não tenha sido inútil... Você me surpreendeu! Achei que você cumpriria a promessa de desistir... Fico feliz que não foi assim! Obrigado por continuar a ler! Agora... Respondendo à sua pergunta... Bem, há duas teorias possíveis sobre isso e, acredite, nem eu mesmo sei qual é a certa e qual é a errada. A primeira é que tanto Harry quanto Salamandra são personagens principais; se for assim, os dois terão importância e espaço iguais na história. A segunda teoria é que Harry é o principal; de qualquer forma, não se esqueça de que Salamandra é (ou será, futuramente) o par romântico de Harry e, dessa forma, é natural que ela apareça; além disso, ela é personagem original e você não a conhece, de modo que eu preciso apresentá-la e, isso, meu caro, não se faz em duas linhas, nem em dois capítulos. Bom, o que você deve entender é que, o fato de Harry ser o personagem principal não significa que ele tenha que ser o mais poderoso. Creia-me quando eu te digo que ele é sim o mais poderoso nessa minha série ("O TOQUE DO AMOR"), mas o poder não aparece, nem se mostra, do dia para a noite, certo? É preciso desenvolver o poder e esse desenvolvimento, no caso de Harry, será muito interessante nessa série. Salamandra, no entanto, quase não precisa desenvolver seus poderes, porque eles já estão desenvolvidos! Lembre-se, Igorr, que ela foi treinada para ser a princesa das trevas! Lembre-se, meu caro, que ela recebeu um treinamento muito duro e, eu me atreveria a dizer, até mesmo desumano! E, passando pelo que ela passou, sendo treinada como ela foi, não surpreende que ela seja poderosa e que já tenha seus poderes quase completamente desenvolvidos, não é? Espero que você entenda e aceite isso. Nada nas minhas histórias acontece do nada, sem um motivo... Tudo tem um porquê, mesmo que você não compreenda agora. Mas não se preocupe, que no final da série "O TOQUE DO AMOR" você entenderá tudo. Por ora, apenas saiba que Harry é sim personagem principal, ou sozinho, ou junto com Salamandra, mas isso não faz dele o mais poderoso... Ainda. Espero que você continue lendo e comentando! Valeu!

Comentário: "a fic está mto boa, só acho que a salamandra ta forte de mais". Everylone.

Resposta: Olá, everylone! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Primeiramente, muito obrigado por ler e comentar! Valeu mesmo! Agora... Quanto a Salamandra, você entenderá o porquê de ela ser tão forte mais tarde, embora eu ache que já expliquei razoavelmente isso acima, na resposta que dei a Igorr. Continue lendo e comentando, ok? Valeu!

Comentário: "Pois é... Cá estou eu em mais uma fic sua ;O E espero que você esteja bem!

Adorei a fic, mas não abandona 'A vida em jogo' não viu??

Agora... Falando sobre o presente... HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL... Gostei da personalidade da Salamandra (Que nome estranho para uma garota!)

é realmente enigmática...

Como sempre... Parabéns, e em breve, talvez, eu poste minha primeira fic aqui! E adivinha no que estou me 'inspirando'? Pois é... A vida em Jogo. E fica

tranquilo, você terá seu nome nos créditos ;O

Beijos e abraços,

LoLy Black".

Resposta: Olá, Loly! Sim, eu estou excelente! Muito atarefado esses dias, mas, excelente! E você? Espero que tudo esteja bem com você também! Ah! É muito bom ver você aqui também! Ótimo mesmo! E... Há um tempinho que você não comenta lá em "A VIDA EM JOGO", não é? Bom, obrigado por ler e comentar minhas fics! Que bom que você está gostando! Realmente, a personalidade de Salamandra é bem enigmática sim... E... O nome dela é estranho, mas tem uma razão... Pesquise sobre as salamandras (especialmente naquele livro da J. K. Rowling... "ANIMAIS FANTÁSTICOS E ONDE HABITAM"... Acho que é isso, mas, se não for, é algo assim...) e, mais pra frente na história, creio que você entenderá o porquê do nome dela. Eu escolhi a dedo! Kkkkk!!! Ah! E... Não se preocupe! Eu não abandonarei "A VIDA EM JOGO" não! Por favor, continue lendo e comentando, ok? Valeu!

Muito bem, galera... Quero aqui agradecer a todos os meus leitores, todos mesmo!!! Muito obrigado por ler a minha fic! E, peço que vocês, por favor, comentem! É sempre bom receber comentários, saber o que vocês estão achando... Portanto, quem puder, por favor, comente! Valeu!

Agora, chega de enrolação! Vamos à história!

() FILOSOFIA:

Será que alguém é culpado pelo nosso sofrimento? Será que nós o somos? Não. Culpar os outros, ou a nós mesmos, pelo nosso sofrimento é uma grande perda de tempo. O que devemos fazer é lutar para mudar a situação e transformar o sofrimento em forças para vencer nossos verdadeiros inimigos.

() NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

Finalmente, Hogwarts! Dumbledore anuncia que, neste ano, os estudantes trabalharão em duplas, mas farão os NOM's e os NIEM's individualmente. E o primeiro dia de aulas começa. Severo Snape, incrivelmente, concede cinco pontos para a Grifinória. E, na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Salamandra, é desafiada por Malfoy, Granger e Potter. Ela derrota facilmente os dois primeiros, mas, quando chega na vez de Harry, isso não ocorre. Os dois travam um duelo realmente fantástico! E agora? Quem vencerá? Que surpresas trará Salamandra?

() HISTÓRIA:

- Mais alguém quer desafiar a senhorita Riddle?

Harry, timidamente, levantou a mão. A professora disse:

- Muito bem, Potter! Pois venha!

O sorriso que a docente deu a Harry foi diferente do que ela dava aos outros alunos. Harry ocupou a posição que Hermione ocupara e se preparou.

- Quando eu disser três, comecem! - Falou a mestra. - Um... Dois... Três!

- Expelliarmus! - Lançou Harry.

Mais uma vez, Salamandra desapareceu. Nesse momento, Harry Potter se lembrou... "Há outras formas de se ficar invisível, Harry"... Ah! Então era isso! Ela estava invisível! E, certamente, era através de um feitiço, um feitiço de invisibilidade! Ele tinha que tirar o feitiço, mas... Como? Um feitiço veio na direção de Harry, mas ele se protegeu:

- Protego!

E assim ficou por um tempo. Os escudos de Potter barravam os feitiços de corte lançados por Riddle. E, quando podia, Harry contra-atacava:

- Expelliarmus!

Entretanto, ele nunca conseguia acertar seu alvo. E foi então que os feitiços pararam de chegar do nada em Harry. Ele também parou de tentar contra-atacar e se concentrou, tentando ouvir ou sentir qualquer coisa que delatasse a presença de Salamandra em qualquer lugar. Então, o garoto sentiu um vento sobre sua cabeça e, sacou: a garota estava nas suas costas, ela havia pulado para ficar atrás do garoto, na tentativa de surpreendê-lo. Harry, sem se virar, apontou sua varinha para trás de si e lançou:

- Expelliarmus!

Na mosca! Salamandra foi surpreendida e, conseqüentemente, duramente atingida. Ela perdeu sua varinha e foi arremessada para trás, batendo na parede. O som do encontro do corpo de Riddle com a parede entregou sua posição; Potter se virou rapidamente, apontou a sua varinha para a posição do barulho e lançou:

- Finite Incantatem!

E Salamandra ficou visível.

- Acabou, Riddle! - Afirmou Harry.

- Ainda não, Potter! - Retrucou Salamandra.

- Vamos ver, então!

- Vá em frente!

- Estupefaça!

- Protego!

Mesmo sem varinha, a "prole do inominável" conseguiu formar um escudo muito bom! A professora estava petrificada... Aquela garota realmente era boa! Era capaz de fazer magia sem varinha! Aquilo era fantástico!!!

- Eu te disse que ainda não tinha acabado, não foi, Potter? Bom, e agora... Expelliarmus!

Harry não esperava o feitiço, já que Salamandra estava sem varinha, e, dessa forma, foi atingido em cheio. O bruxinho perdeu sua varinha e foi lançado para trás violentamente, batendo na parede oposta à que havia batido Salamandra.

- E agora, Potter? - provocou. - Eu sei fazer magia sem varinha! E você? Será que sabe? Bem, vamos ver... Estupefaça!

O feitiço voou na direção de Harry.

Não, não, ele não podia perder para Riddle! Não! Ele tinha que fazer algo, precisava fazer algo!

Sem saber o que fazia, Harry pensou fortemente em um escudo... Ele queria se proteger, queria vencer esse duelo, queria mesmo! Sem saber, ele mentalizou o "Protego".

E, quando o feitiço lançado por Salamandra se aproximava, um forte escudo se formou na frente de Potter, protegendo-o do feitiço lançado por Riddle.

Salamandra ficou admirada. Afinal, seu grande rival havia executado um feitiço não-verbal sem varinha, o que era dificílimo! Contudo, ela não estava disposta a perder esse duelo, por nada nesse mundo!

Harry precisava de sua varinha... Sim, ele precisava! Ele pensou em como seria bom se sua varinha fosse até sua mão, como seria bom se ele pudesse, assim como Salamandra, fazer feitiço sem varinha e convocar sua varinha até ele! E, qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu sua varinha indo até sua mão... O garoto se concentrou mais e a varinha ia cada vez mais rápido até ele.

Vendo aquilo, Salamandra também convocou sua varinha, da mesma forma que Harry: com um "Accio" não-verbal.

Harry e Salamandra, agora ambos com suas varinhas em mãos, fitavam-se. O olhar de ódio era recíproco.

Salamandra pôde ler na mente de Harry que ele pretendia lançar um "Expelliarmus". Contudo, ela decidiu não bloquear o feitiço,mas lançar o mesmo feitiço, ao mesmo tempo, para ver quem era mais forte.

- Ah, Potter... Isso vai ser interessante. - Murmurou a garota.

Os dois se concentraram, colocaram naquele feitiço toda a sua energia mágica e, em uníssono, enunciaram:

- Expelliarmus!

E os feitiços voaram, com destino aos seus alvos, que eram distintos e opostos. E os feitiços foram voando... Voando... Voando... Até que, de repente, chocaram-se! Mas, em vez de provocar uma explosão, a colisão não provocou nada. Os feitiços tampouco se atravessaram... Não, não, não, nada disso aconteceu! O que aconteceu, caros leitores, surpreendeu a todos, todos mesmo!

Quando os dois feitiços se encontraram, eles se fundiram e, estranhamente, mudaram de forma... Ah, como é que eu vou explicar isso? É tão incrível!...!!! A união dos feitiços fez surgir, no ar, um enorme raio que, aos poucos, foi subindo e adquirindo a forma de... Um coração. Sim, você não leu mal não, o grande raio adquiriu a forma de um coração! E, esse coração ficou ali, no teto da sala, visível para todos!

Quando a professora viu aquilo, ela ficou... Perplexa. E todos também ficaram da mesma forma, porque ninguém jamais havia visto coisa igual!

Harry e Salamandra não entendiam... Os feitiços que os dois lançaram não teria surtido efeito? Os dois olharam para todos os lados, viram as caras de perplexidade de todos, olharam-se, depois olharam para o alto e viram, lá, no teto da sala, o grande coração, brilhante e chamativo... Eles voltaram a se olhar, sem entender nada...

- Mas... Mas... O... O que... O que é... Isso? - Harry murmurou, mais para si mesmo que outra coisa...

- Eu... Eu acho que... Acho que isso significa um empate, não é? - Salamandra questionou, com uma cara de total surpresa.

- É... Parece que sim. - Concordou Harry, também com a mesma cara de Riddle.

Então, lentamente e ao mesmo tempo, os dois baixaram suas varinhas e voltaram aos seus lugares.

A professora, após um tempo, retomou o controle e disse:

- Muito bem! Excelente demonstração de duelo! Senhor Malfoy, sua incompetência é incrível! Eu esperava mais do senhor! Dez pontos menos para a Sonserina pelo seu pouco empenho no duelo! Que vergonha! Mas... Uma pessoa me surpreendeu... Vinte pontos para a Grifinória pela valentia do senhor Potter e mais cinco pontos por saber a hora de parar! Senhor Potter, o senhor é realmente incrível!

- Não vai retirar pontos da Grifinória pela torpeza de Granger, professora? - Questionou Draco Malfoy.

- Senhor Malfoy, eu gostaria de lembrá-lo que a professora aqui sou eu! Dez pontos menos para a Sonserina por desrespeito, senhor Malfoy!

- Meu pai vai saber sobre isso! - Choramingou Draco.

- Senhor Malfoy... - A docente começou, perigosamente calma... - Sua ameaça custará mais vinte pontos para a Sonserina. Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça de dizer... Eu não tenho medo de comensais da morte como o seu pai, senhor Malfoy. Eu já lidei com muitos deles... E venci! Seu pai não será o primeiro. E... Detenção, senhor Malfoy... Uma semana! E sem questionar! Se o senhor abrir sua maldita bocarra para dizer uma letrinha sequer, por menor que seja, eu tirarei mais cinqüenta pontos de sua casa e lhe colocarei em detenção pelo resto de sua vida! Ficou claro? ... Que bom! Agora... Acho que podemos retomar nossa aula, certo? ... Muito bem! Quero que vocês pratiquem duelos com suas duplas! Eu passarei olhando e corrigindo possíveis erros... - E a mestra moveu sua varinha, colocando as carteiras em um canto, deixando a sala livre para a prática dos duelos. - Vamos lá! Ao trabalho!

E as duplas começaram a praticar duelos. Entre Rony e Hermione, seria redundância dizer que Rony perdeu todos os duelos e mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória pela sua incompetência. Entre Salamandra e Harry, bem... Harry também perdeu todos os duelos, mas, estranhamente, ganhou cinco pontos para a Grifinória pela sua... "Valentia"... Ele não acreditava! Era impressão dele, ou aquela professora estava lhe dando uma certa e sutil preferência?

A aula terminou e todos foram almoçar. Afinal, após aulas duplas de Poções e aulas duplas de D. C. A. T., todos estavam famintos, especialmente Rony... Que novidade, não? Na verdade, eu nem sei por que eu falo essas coisas tão incomuns!!! Será que eu não estou sendo suficientemente original? Oh, Céus! Bem...

Após o almoço, todos foram para a aula de Transfiguração.

- Bom-dia, classe! - Começou a professora Minerva MCGonagal. - Este ano é ano de NOM's. Portanto, vocês têm que estudar muito! Trabalhem duro, porque os NOM's moldarão suas vidas, os NOM's influenciarão em suas carreiras profissionais e, poderão até mesmo influenciar no rumo das suas vidas! Então, espero que os senhores e as senhoritas levem o estudo a sério! Agora, sobre a nossa matéria... Este ano estudaremos a transfiguração de grandes objetos e dos vegetais. Será muito duro e difícil, especialmente para alguns de vocês, mas sei que vocês conseguirão, se levar a sério. Hoje, começaremos aprendendo a transformar madeira em algum animal pequeno... Vocês receberão um grande cubo de madeira e terão de transformá-lo em um rato. Entenderam? ... Então, comecem!

E todos começaram. A tarefa era realmente difícil. Salamandra parecia ter muita dificuldade... Aquilo, para ela, era horrível! O olhar de desprezo e impaciência evidenciava claramente seu incômodo e sua impotência diante daquela atividade.

Harry, por outro lado, conseguia avançar bastante! É claro que ele ficava atrás de Hermione, mas isso não era demérito algum, certo? O garoto, em um certo momento, olhou para o lado e viu sua dupla com uma dificuldade impressionante. A garota parecia se concentrar ao máximo e seus esforços resultavam em quase nada. Harry pensou em fazer uma pequena travessura... Ele não sabia por que fazia aquilo, já que nunca havia feito antes, mas, afinal, era justo, não era? Ora essa! Salamandra tornou sua vida insuportável na aula anterior! Então, por que não fazer o que ele estava pensando? Era justo!

Harry se lembrou de um feitiço que havia lido nas férias... Sim, o bruxo leu nas férias! Após a morte de seu companheiro, ele decidiu levar os estudos um pouco mais a sério. O garoto, então, apontou discretamente sua varinha para o cabelo de Salamandra, murmurou o mais baixo que pôde um feitiço e, então, os cabelos de Riddle se transformaram em uma enorme serpente. Salamandra sentiu o feitiço atingi-la e o peso (atrás de sua cabeça) aumentar; ela olhou para trás e viu... Seus cabelos haviam sido transformados em uma enorme serpente! E foi então que ela viu a varinha de Harry - o qual sorria vitorioso - apontada para os seus cabelos! Aquilo era absurdo! E o pior não era isso... O pior era que a serpente estava inquieta e se preparando para dar um bote!

- Potter!!! - Salamandra gritou, irada. - Maldito imbecil!!! Você vai pagar caro por isso! - E, voltando-se para a serpente, a bruxa falou, em língua de cobra: - Detém-te!

A serpente parou e Salamandra apontou sua varinha para ela enunciando:

- Finite Incantatem!

E a enorme serpente se transformou novamente nos longos cabelos de Salamandra Riddle.

- Algum problema aqui, senhores? - Perguntou a professora MCGonagal, séria.

- Sim, professora! Potter transformou meus cabelos em uma serpente! - Salamandra respondeu, com um grande olhar de puro ódio.

- Potter! Como você pôde fazer isso? Não pensou nas conseqüências? Dez pontos menos para a Grifinória! E, da próxima vez, eu terei de aplicar-lhe uma detenção!

E a docente saiu de perto dos dois. Harry voltou ao seu trabalho. Salamandra também, mas antes disso, sussurrou, de forma que só Harry Potter ouviu:

- Você vai me pagar caro por isso, Potter.

O resto da aula foi normal. No final, apenas Hermione e Harry conseguiram concluir a transformação (Harry um pouco depois de Hermione, claro), o que rendeu dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Harry saiu da sala assim que acabou. Ele teria o resto da tarde livre e, como mais algumas pessoas (dentre elas Fred e George Weasley) também a teriam, eles decidiram ir para o campo de Quadribol para jogar um pouco, já que Dumbledore só mostraria as salas das duplas depois do jantar.

As equipes foram divididas, escolheu-se o juiz e o jogo começou. Harry foi para o ar... Ah, ele adorava voar! Voar lhe trazia uma paz incrível!

Entretanto, ele não teve muito tempo para isso. Após mais ou menos dois minutos que o "menino que sobreviveu" estava no ar, algo inesperado aconteceu: de alguma forma que o bruxo não entendia, os dois balaços e quatro bastões voaram na direção da cabeça dele. O garoto não conseguiu se desviar e foi duramente atingido. Nesse momento, ele pareceu ouvir uma voz na sua mente que dizia: "Ah, que incompetente!!!". Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da vassoura... Pareceu perder a consciência também, mas não tinha certeza, porque foi rápido demais. Ele caía... Caía... E ouvia vozes...

- Harry!

Ah, sim, aquela voz era de... Hermione!

- Eu não vou deixar que você faça isso! - A voz de Hermione continuava falando, brava. - Lacarnum Inflamare!

- Glacius Totalus! - Gritou uma outra voz, dura, firme, ríspida, que parecia ser de... Não, não podia ser! Seria... Salamandra???

- Hermione! - Gritou uma outra voz, muito assustada, que parecia ser de Rony.

E Harry continuava caindo, mas parecia que sua queda estava sendo, aos poucos, amenizada. Ele pensou, a princípio, que bateria violentamente no chão, mas isso jamais chegou a acontecer. Alguém evitou sua queda, além de ter atenuado, de alguma forma, a dor que ele sentia pelas pancadas. Abriu os olhos para tentar visualizar seu salvador, quando viu, ali, no alto da arquibancada, com a mão direita estendida na direção dele, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... Salamandra Riddle. Mas o corpo de Harry não chegou mesmo no chão... Flutuou no ar, para longe do campo de Quadribol.

Harry ainda pôde ver Hermione, quase totalmente congelada, ou ao menos era isso que parecia... E depois não viu mais nada, porque um feitiço o atingiu e ele ficou desacordado. Pouco antes de receber o feitiço e ficar inconsciente, porém, o "menino que sobreviveu" ouviu vozes que gritavam:

- Harry! Harry! Harry!

- Onde está ele?

- Ele sumiu!

- Mas... Como? Ele não pode ter desaparecido assim! Não pode sumir do nada!

- Deve ser aquela garota... A tal Riddle.

- Harry! Harry! Harry!

O garoto acordou, meio atordoado. Onde ele estava? Na Ala Hospitalar? Não sabia... Abriu os olhos... Ah, sim, ele estava de óculos! O bruxo se concentrou, recuperou todos os sentidos e, finalmente, percebeu que, definitivamente, não estava na Ala Hospitalar.

Foi então que ele ouviu uma voz... Ah, aquela voz! A voz de Salamandra Riddle, que dizia:

- Você não morre mesmo, hein, Potter? - Provocou Salamandra. - Joguei em você, com toda a força possível, dois balaços e quatro bastões! E joguei nessa sua cabeça de burro! E você, ainda assim, sobreviveu. Como pode? Você tem muita sorte, Potter!

- Eu te odeio, Riddle! Eu te odeio!

- Isso me deixa feliz, Potter.

Harry olhou para todos os lados... Onde ele estaria? Ele olhou detalhadamente... Sim... Sim... Aquela era... A Câmara Secreta!

- Como...? - Murmurou Harry.

- Sinceramente, Potter, você é muito incompetente! Eu queria mesmo que você fosse atingido por um dos balaços, mas esperava que você se desviasse do resto! Acho que você não é tão bom quanto dizem...

- Por que estou aqui? - Questionou o bruxo, sério.

- Eu o trouxe aqui, Potter, para lhe dar algumas poções que curassem seus ferimentos.

- O quê? Você...

- Sim, Potter, eu lhe ajudei a curar seus ferimentos. Madame Pomfrey demoraria muito a fazer isso...

- Por que você me ajudou, Riddle?

- Eu não te ajudei, Potter... Eu só trouxe você aqui, porque eu queria matar você com minhas próprias mãos!

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo, Potter! Desde que eu cheguei na sede da Ordem da Fênix eu queria uma oportunidade para acabar com sua vida! Você é o culpado por todo o meu sofrimento! E, agora, você pagará por isso!

- Eu não sou culpado por nada! - Protestou Harry, com ódio na voz.

- Ora, Potter! Você é culpado sim! Culpado de tudo, de todo o meu sofrimento! Por sua culpa eu fiquei presa num quarto escuro por... Uns quatorze anos! Por sua culpa, minha vida foi um inferno! E, agora, você vai pagar por isso!

- Minha culpa? Minha culpa? Você está louca, garota?

- Não, eu não estou! Se você tivesse morrido, junto com seus pais, eu não teria passado por tudo o que eu passei!

- Será que não? Você acha que Voldemort te trataria melhor que Lúcio Malfoy? Ora, como você é ingênua!

- Cale-se, Potter! Já chega de conversa! Eu acabarei com você! Mas, dessa vez, lhe darei uma chance de se defender... Duelaremos, Potter, até a morte!

- O quê? - Harry não acreditava.

- Sim, Potter! Duelaremos, e nosso duelo será mortal... Hoje, apenas um de nós sairá vivo daqui. Pegue sua varinha e se prepare!

- Mas... Mas... Isso é... Ilegal...

- E... Posso saber desde quando você se importa com as regras, Potter? No seu segundo ano, você e seu bando fizeram a Poção Polissuco, cometendo vários atos... Ahn... Ilegais... Não foi?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Sua mente é um livro aberto para mim, Potter! Agora... Pegue sua varinha e se prepare!

Sem opção, Harry pegou sua varinha e se preparou. Os rituais de duelo foram feitos e o combate começou.

- Exp... - Tentou lançar Harry Potter, mas seu feitiço foi bloqueado antes mesmo de que as palavras saíssem de sua boca. - Est... - Tentou outro feitiço, mas, novamente, foi em vão. - Mas... Como...? - Harry perguntou mais para si mesmo que tudo.

- Potter, você é um inútil! Você sempre venceu seus inimigos contando com a sorte! Você é fraco, Potter... E Voldemort é ainda mais fraco que você. Você jamais tentou aprender de verdade, não é, Potter? Você jamais leu livros que lhe ensinassem a fazer feitiços realmente bons, não é? Você sempre achou que sobreviveria, pela sorte... Potter, você não passa de um garoto arrogante e prepotente, que não sabe nada! Mas, agora, eu vou lhe colocar no seu lugar!

E, com um movimento rápido de varinha, Salamandra lançou Harry no ar e o garoto bateu violentamente no chão.

- Você é patético, Potter. Eu poderia brincar com você... Poderia destruir cada osso do seu corpo, poderia fazê-lo sofrer, levá-lo à loucura...

E, com mais um movimento de varinha de Riddle, Potter foi lançado contra uma parede e caiu novamente no chão.

- Ridículo! - Continuou a bruxa. - Você não vale nada!

E, mais uma vez, Harry foi jogado contra a parede com um simples movimento da varinha de Salamandra. Não, ele não poderia morrer sem ao menos lutar! Harry, em uma última tentativa, ergueu sua varinha (que ainda estava firmemente segura na sua mão direita) e enunciou:

- Expelliarmus!

Salamandra apenas moveu sua varinha e produziu um escudo que parou o feitiço de Harry, fazendo-o ir e bater na parede oposta.

- Acha que vai me vencer com um feitiço tão simples, Potter?

- Est... - Tentou Harry, mas, foi inútil, pois seu feitiço, mais uma vez, foi bloqueado antes mesmo de ser pronunciado, já que, agora, Salamandra o olhava nos olhos, assim como nas primeiras vezes em que ele lançou feitiços. Salamandra só não o olhou nos olhos quando ele lançou o último "Expelliarmus"...

- Sabe, Potter, você até tem talento... No entanto, você o desperdiça... É realmente uma pena! Agora...

Salamandra moveu sua varinha e Harry foi desarmado e jogado mais uma vez contra a parede, caindo duramente no chão. E, com mais um movimento da varinha de Riddle, Potter estava amarrado e suspenso no ar.

- Potter, diga-me uma coisa... O que diriam seus fãs se o vissem assim? - Salamandra zombou. - O que diria Dumbledore se o visse assim?

Harry não respondeu. Ele não se sentia bem... Salamandra continuava olhando nos olhos dele... E, para ele, tudo aquilo pouco importava. Se ele iria morrer, tudo bem, que morresse! Seria até bom, porque ele encontraria seus pais! Ele não sabia por que sobrevibeu... E, para dizer a verdade, por várias vezes o bruxo desejou ter morrido naquele dia, junto com sua família! Para que ele sobreviveu? Para passar por tudo aquilo que ele passou? Para ser desprezado por seus tios? Para que o mundo mágico o considerasse ora como herói e ora como vilão? Harry se lembrou de toda a sua vida... Lembrou-se de tudo o que passou com os Dursleys... Lembrou-se do seu segundo ano... Do seu quarto ano... Não, a morte não seria ruim...

- Agora, Potter, você vai pagar por todo o meu sofrimento! - Prosseguiu Salamandra. - Mas não lhe causarei apenas uma dor física... Será muito pior! Crucio!

E, no momento em que a Maldição Cruciatus o atingiu, ele começou também a ver algumas imagens... Imagens que o faziam sofrer muito mais que a maldição lançada por Riddle... Imagens tristes, que ele nunca desejou e nunca desejaria nem ao seu pior inimigo.

Uma garotinha de dois anos, no dia do seu aniversário, recebia, como presente, a Maldição Cruciatus de Lúcio Malfoy. Essa mesma garotinha, por várias vezes, era torturada por um longo tempo e sem motivo algum. Harry via tudo, do ponto de vista da garota... Ah, aquilo era duro demais para ele! A tristeza daquela menina... Aquilo era desumano! E Harry continuava a ver os piores momentos daquela menina, que crescia sob torturas, semanas sem comida e um duro treinamento... E, nos piores momentos da vida dela, a família Malfoy dizia que o culpado por tudo aquilo era... Harry Potter. Ele viu todo aquele sofrimento, viu a garota tentando criar uma poção que fizesse seu pai voltar, viu o êxito dela, viu a felicidade da menina, que sonhava com a volta de seu pai, sonhava em ter uma família... Viu a felicidade plena dela quando Lúcio Malfoy a informou que a poção havia dado certo e que o pai dela estava ali para vê-la, viu a decepção da garota quando o pai dela a viu e, em vez de abraçá-la, recebeu-a com uma Maldição Cruciatus, viu a decepção, a tristeza e o desespero dela... Ah, aquilo era duro demais, ele não agüentaria! Ele preferia receber uma Cruciatus amplificada do que ver tudo aquilo!

E, quando todas aquelas imagens acabaram, a Maldição Cruciatus continuou por mais algum tempo, mas Harry Potter não a sentiu, porque sua dor psicológica, sua dor mental superava a dor física. A maldição da tortura, assim como da outra vez, foi, aos poucos, sendo abrandada, até parar definitivamente.

Em seguida, Salamandra disse:

- Muito bem! Agora, Potter, eu poderia quebrar cada osso do seu corpo... Poderia torturá-lo das piores formas possíveis! Entretanto, eu lhe darei uma morte rápida e indolor. Sabe o que vem agora, Potter? ... Agora é hora da sua morte! Meu próximo feitiço será...O "Avada Kedavra".

Salamandra continuava olhando-o nos olhos. Mas, isso não importava mais! Harry não se importava mais com sua vida... Afinal, depois de viver aquilo tudo, depois de ouvir tantas vezes que o culpado pelo sofrimento dela era ele, Harry Potter, era natural que ela o culpasse... E, claro, era natural que ela desejasse a morte dele. E ele não se importava nem um pouco em morrer... Por que deveria se importar? O que ele tinha ali? Rony e Hermione, no fim das contas, ficariam juntos e o esqueceriam... Seus pais estavam mortos... Ninguém o estimava de verdade, pelo que ele era... Todos apenas se aproximavam dele por seu nome, por uma coisa que ele nem se lembrava que fez, por uma coisa estúpida que ele nem queria realmente ter feito! Se tivesse morrido, naquele dia, junto com seus pais, tudo teria sido melhor!

Mas, ele sabia que não era culpado pelo sofrimento de Salamandra... Ele não teve escolha, não poderia evitar o que aconteceu...

- Tem alguma coisa a dizer antes de morrer, Potter? - Perguntou Salamandra.

- Sim, tenho. - Harry falou. - Se você acha que me matar é a solução para a sua vida, vá em frente! Não tenho medo da morte... E, você até estaria me fazendo um favor... Mas, saiba que o seu sofrimento não é minha culpa. Eu não tive escolha, não pude decidir se queria ou não matar Voldemort! Você acha mesmo que, se eu pudesse escolher, eu o mataria? Acha que eu escolheria viver, sabendo que meus pais estavam mortos? Você acredita mesmo, Riddle, que eu escolheria passar por tudo o que passei? Você pode ler a minha mente, não é? Então, você sabe que eu não estou mentindo... Veja a minha vida! Você escolheria viver, sabendo que seus pais estão mortos, Riddle? Eu não escolheria. Como eu já disse, não tive escolha. Então, não posso ser culpado pelo que você passou... O único culpado de tudo... Aliás, os únicos culpados são... Voldemort e, Lúcio Malfoy. Porém, se você acha que me matar é a solução, vá em frente! Mas saiba também que isso não vai diminuir seu sofrimento, nem vai evitar que você sofra no futuro. Vá em frente, Riddle!

A garota continuava a olhar nos seus olhos. Harry, então, pensou em toda a sua vida... Viu toda a sua vida novamente... Todas as suas alegrias e tristezas... Não, ele não tinha por que viver.

- Adeus, Potter! - Salamandra sentenciou, finalizando a conversa.

Todavia, as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim para ela. Salamandra viu toda a vida de Harry, viu todo o sofrimento dele, viu a sinceridade dele quando ele dizia todas aquelas palavras e, isso a comovia. Ao contrário do que todos diziam, ao contrário dos julgamentos de todos, ela não era uma pessoa má, ela não odiava trouxas, nem coisa parecida, ela não queria dominar o mundo... Tudo o que ela queria e sempre quis foi uma família... Apenas uma família! Seria pedir muito? E o pior é que seus pais estavam vivos! Contudo, não queriam saber dela... Mas seu primeiro ano de vida fora feliz! Ela lembrava de ter visto seu primeiro ano de vida nas aulas de Oclumancia com o Professor Snape! Seu primeiro ano de vida foi feliz! Todo aquele inferno começou depois da derrota de Voldemort, depois que o maldito Harry Potter derrotou Voldemort! Mas... Potter não teve escolha! Ele não pôde escolher entre viver ou morrer! Ora! Mas ele derrotou Voldemort aquele dia! Tendo escolha ou não, ele o fez! Mas não teve escolha...

Os pensamentos conflitantes de Salamandra fê-la recuar, fê-la hesitar... Seria justo?

Não, ela não queria ver mais nada na mente daquele garoto! Então, ela quebrou a conexão visual e fechou os olhos, tentando afastar os sentimentos, tentando se tornar impassível, como no início... Todavia, não deu resultado. Apesar da conexão visual ser quebrada, a conexão mental se manteve. De alguma forma e por algum motivo desconhecido, as mentes de Harry e Salamandra estavam ligadas... Agora um podia ver os pensamentos e sentimentos do outro. Salamandra tentava, desesperadamente, fechar sua mente, mas, não conseguia afastar todos aqueles sentimentos conflitantes...

Agora Harry pôde ver o que Salamandra sentia e pensava... Ele via o conflito na mente da garota... Mas, como ele fazia aquilo? Ele não sabia... De qualquer forma, o que ele via lhe mostrou que Riddle não era uma má pessoa. Ela era justa... À sua maneira, claro, mas justa. Não, ela não merecia passar pelo que passou! Ninguém merecia!

A cabeça de Salamandra estava a ponto de explodir. Vários pensamentos e sentimentos... E conflitos! Além dos pensamentos e sentimentos de Harry, que lhe invadiam a mente... Aquilo era horrível! Para Salamandra, pior que seus próprios conflitos era a aceitação de Potter... Droga! Por que aquele garoto tinha que ser como era?

Então, Salamandra se lembrou de uma coisa... Para matar alguém, era necessário ter a intenção de matar. Se seu coração não tivesse a intenção de matar, de nada adiantaria enunciar o feitiço. Salamandra, então, decidiu deixar tudo nas mãos do seu coração: ele decidiria tudo, ele julgaria e daria o veredicto, ele diria se Harry Potter era culpado ou inocente, ele escolheria entre matar ou deixar vivo ao "menino que sobreviveu"... Ela abriu seus olhos e liberou todos os seus sentimentos em apenas um feitiço, duas palavras...

- Avada Kedavra!

A garota fechou os olhos novamente... Não, ela não queria ver o resultado do que acabava de fazer.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas esperou... Sim, a morte seria boa.

Enquanto isso, um raio verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Salamandra Riddle e, lentamente, voou na direção de Harry Potter.

() E, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

A primeira ida ao povoado de Hogsmeade chega e Harry Potter faz planos para ir com Cho Chang... Porém, Dumbledore parece disposto a estragar os planos de Harry e obrigá-lo a ir com outra pessoa... Como reagirá o garoto? Não perca, o próximo capítulo de "HARRY POTTER E A PROLE DO INOMINÁVEL": "UMA ESCOLHA INCONSCIENTE"!

() RECADO DE UM PERSONAGEM:

"Odiar alguém é amá-lo em sua essência." De Salamandra Riddle, para os leitores de Bruno P. L..

() PALAVRA DO AUTOR:

E aí, galera? Gostaram?

Bem, sobre o capítulo... Espero que vocês tenham notado que Harry Potter não é santo, nem bonzinho, nesta história. Nessa história, todos são culpados! Harry é culpado, Salamandra também o é e, logo logo vocês perceberão que Hermione e Rony também o são... Todos são culpados de serem imperfeitos, de cometerem erros! Todos são culpados e, ao mesmo tempo, inocentes. Portanto, antes de julgar um personagem desta história, pense bem! E, antes de julgar seu semelhante, na vida real, pense bem! Pense bem, porque todos nós somos culpados e inocentes ao mesmo tempo... Todos nós somos culpados e inocentes por sermos imperfeitos, por cometermos erros, por amar, por odiar... Por viver... Todos nós somos culpados e inocentes e, culpar a outras pessoas ou a nós mesmos é inútil, é uma perda de tempo, julgar os outros é uma perda de tempo... O que devemos fazer é apenas lutar. Lutar, para que nossos erros sejam mínimos e nossos acertos máximos; lutar, para que nosso amor supere nosso ódio; lutar, para que a paz supere a guerra, para que a solidariedade vença o egoísmo, para que o bem vença o mal... Lutar, enfim, por um mundo melhor. Ninguém é culpado e, ao mesmo tempo, todos nós o somos... Pense nisso, antes de julgar seu semelhante, ou um personagem desta história.

Este é um dos meus capítulos prediletos! Obviamente, teremos capítulos melhores, mas esse é um excelente capítulo, ele ficará, certamente, entre os melhores da história! Aguardem, que teremos mais emoção!

Agradeço a todos os meus leitores e peço: quem puder, por favor, comente! Valeu! Até mais!

Oi Bruno, quanto tempo que esta fic está parada... eu tive até que ler tudo de novo para me lembrar de alguns detalhes... Bom, eu não tenho muitos comentários, pois o capítulo ficou muito bom, apenas uma coisa que não passou batido.

Por que o Harry ganhou pontos pelo duelo e a Salamandra não? Pelo que pude ver, a professora ficou mais impressionada com ela do que com ele.

Abraços,

Belle

() RESPOSTA DO AUTOR:

Olá, Belle!

Bem, sinto muito não poder responder à sua pergunta. Sei que todos (ou quase todos) os meus leitores se perguntarão a mesma coisa... Bem, vou dizer apenas que não foi erro meu! Kkkkk!!! Foi proposital. Agora... É dever de vocês, leitores, achar uma resposta à pertinentíssima pergunta feita pela minha estimada Beta Reader. Por que será que a professora deu tantos pontos a Harry sem motivos??? Será que ela é uma espécie de "Snape Grifinor"??? Que mistérios esconde a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Vocês devem ter notado que ela tira pontos da Sonserina e dá muitos à Grifinória e, especialmente a Harry... Por que será? Façam suas apostas!

Bem, é isso. Espero ter esclarecido... Ou melhor, não ter esclarecido nada. Kkkkk!!! Até mais!


End file.
